Harry Potter One Shots
by BetterYouThanMe
Summary: Submissions for the Houses Competiton Year One: 1-11 Year Two: 12-37 Year Three: 38- Judge's picks: Anemone (24) Luck is for Fools (28) Time is Precious (38) Moirai (42)
1. Just a Memory

House: Gryffindor

Category: Drabble

Prompt: Mirror of erised

Word Count: 245

 _ **Just a memory**_

The mirror really wasn't anything special George noted. The gold frame was dulled from years in hiding, the actual mirror was scratched, and cobwebs clung to it. in all honesty, it was underwhelming. But George needed to look at it. Needed to remind himself.

If anyone walked into the room they wouldn't think the mirror was special. They would just George talking to himself. But if that person knew George they would know who was staring back at him.

He knew where he should be right now- at home getting ready for his wedding but the voice in the back of his head kept telling him to ask about the mirror. So, he apparated to Hogsmeade and messaged McGonagall.

He sat down in front of the mirror, and the image of Fred did the same. The younger twin, the alive one, tried his best to not cry. He knew it wasn't really Fred. It was just an image. A memory.

"Hey Freddie." The image didn't respond.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm marrying Angelica" George wiped his cheek. He couldn't hold the tears back. "I wish you could be at the wedding, but I guess if you were then I'd be watching you marry her."

A stale laugh came from his mouth. He stood up not being able to look at the fake Fred.

"Bye, Fred." As he left, George could have sworn he heard a whisper of a goodbye come from the mirror.


	2. Convince Me

House: Gryffindor

Category: Themed

Prompt: Hogwarts infirmary

Word count: 516

 _ **Convince me**_

This is not how the night was supposed to end. For one the candy was only supposed to cause a minor nose bleed, not cause gallons of blood to gush from their noses. And two tonight was cake night in the kitchen and they planned to celebrate the success of their new creation.

Neither twin enjoyed the infirmary- in fact they despised it. Usually Lee bandaged them up or they did it themselves.

Fred and George were possible having the worst night of their lives. Not only were they extremely distraught that the Nosebleed Nougat didn't work but they were also frustrated because they had already made twenty failed batches.

Really, they were just exhausted of going back to the drawing board. They wanted so badly to open up their shop but these failures were making them doubt themselves. They had gotten some other candy to work but the stupid nougat.

"Hey Freddie?" George finally spoke up. The silence was killing him, more so than the ton of blood he lost.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we are cut out for this?"

"For what?"

"Running a joke shop?" George could feel the anxiety slide up his throat. He knew deep down Fred would say some inspiration bull shit that would push them to continue. But he also feared that Fred would say exactly what he was thinking.

"In all honesty," Fred tried to turn towards his brother, but his head hurt too much "No I don't think we are."

It was completely silent for a while. In reality, it was only a minute or so but to the two redheads it felt like an eternity.

"But that doesn't mean we should quit," Fred said. "We have wanted this for so long that we shouldn't let some stupid piece of nougat tear us down. Merlin's beard George we are the greatest pranksters Hogwarts has ever seen!"

"Well I wouldn't call us the greatest."

"Close enough!"

George was right when he thought Fred would say something inspirational, but George was still ready to throw in the towel. Disappointment flooded his veins, which was odd since George was fairly used to failing at this point. Just look at his grades.

The younger twin was always the one making sure they didn't get in trouble. Fred was the dare devil out of the two- willing to do anything. George was more reserved. He was the one who thought ahead. And right now, their future wasn't looking too good.

"We are going to succeed, Georgie." Fred's voice barely came out over a whisper. "I know you think we can't because you always think of what's best for us future-wise. But it's my turn to convince you of what's good for us"

"I'll always trust you." The darkness of the infirmary seemed more comforting to George now. "No matter what."

"Good." Fred knew his brother was skeptical and only went along with many things because of him.

"I thought you were going to convince me," George laughed. "I'm waiting."

"In the morning," Fred said quietly "We need rest."

"Whatever you say Freddie boy."


	3. A Little Rain Never Hurt Anybody

House: Gryffindor

Category: Drabble

Prompt: Caught in the rain

Word Count: 367

 _ **A little rain never hurt anybody**_

"Shit!" Lily scrambled to pick up her work. She should have listened to Eileen she somehow always knew when it was going to rain down to the exact second. But Lily hated being in the library on nights like this when Potter and his friends were scheming.

Besides it had looked perfectly fine. There had been no sign of an impending storm or and sort of indication that Eileen was right. Within seconds the light drizzle of rain turned into an all-out war.

The redhead swore again as she tried to make an umbrella with her wand, but she couldn't shove her work into her bag and hold her wand at the right angle. Her wet hair stuck to her neck and she knew that her essay was now a jumble of washed out ink. At least she had three more days to complete it, but the water had begun to break through her clothes to reach her skin.

A figure came up behind her and touched her shoulder, causing her to jump and throw her bag. She heard the voice of James Potter start to apologize profusely. He picked up her bag and led her inside. Lily would have protested but she had begun to shiver excessively.

Once inside the castle, James performed a spell to dry her off. It didn't completely dry everything but worked well enough to stop the cold that was clawing its way in.

They didn't talk on the way to the Gryffindor Common room. Nor did they talk when they arrived. It wasn't an awkward silence but one of the comforting ones.

James handed Lily her bag when they reached the stairs that led to the Girls' dorms. She managed to say a simple "thank you" before running up the stairs to get out of her damp clothes.

Once inside her room Lily leaned against the door, caught her breath, and walked over to her dresser.

James Potter was going to be the end of her, Lily decided. As she tried to shake the smile that had inevitably made its way onto her face. She tried her best to deny everything but one can only hide the truth for so long.


	4. Lipstick Stains: Use Dish Soap To Remove

House: Gryffindor

Category: Themed

Prompt: Red lipstick

Word Count: 857

 _ **Lipstick Stains: Use Dish Soap to Remove**_

Dating the brother of your now dead ex-boyfriend isn't exactly a good thing. Angelina knew what she was getting herself into when she fell for Fred Weasley, and a year (give or take) after his death she was starting to fall for his twin. She knew people would say she only like George because he looked like Fred.

Which made her see red. Just because they are identical twins doesn't mean that her only reason for liking them was their appearance. She always ended up giving the "They have different personalities" speech. And to be frank she was tired of the speech.

Overall, she was just exhausted. After changing her outfit eight times she came to that conclusion that everything about life made her feel drained. Getting ready for a date with a man she loved shouldn't have been so difficult. Angelina knew she didn't need to get all dressed up it was just George after all. But she wanted this to be like any other date.

Standing in front of her vanity she looked down at her collection of makeup and other beauty products. In ten minutes she did a full face of makeup except for her lips. She was still deciding on what color to use. After a minute or two she just grabbed a lipstick and put it on.

The dark red lipstick sent her over the edge. She had been driving on this road for a while and lipstick is what sent her over the cliff she didn't know was there. The mirror reflected an image of herself that she wasn't sure she wanted to see. The image of a broken girl.

She was trying to keep the tears from ruining her makeup, but Angelina wasn't good at holding back tears. She was a beast on the Quidditch pitch and always held such a confident attitude, but now the tears flowed whenever.

It wasn't just the thought of Fred that made her sad. It was thinking about everyone else who died that day. Who could have died. Who should have died. Angelina could never get her brain to shut up. When she was with George she momentarily forgot, but it never lasted long.

A loud knock on her front door sprung Angelina from her thoughts. She rushed to make herself look decent. She wiped her eye makeup off. Smearing it and making it look worse. She heard the door open.

"Ange?" George closed the door behind him. He made his way to her room; this wasn't the first time he let himself in, and it wouldn't be the last. Angelina had given him a set of keys shortly after Fred's funeral.

"Give me a moment" Her voice broke, and she knew he heard it. He opened her bedroom door and cradled her into his chest. Finally giving in Angelina started to sob. She knew she was making a mess of George's shirt, but she also knew he didn't care.

"It's going to be okay" He whispered. Angelina knew that he was also trying to convince himself. That's all this past year had been. Trying to convince one another that everything was going to turn out fine.

Angelina composed herself and stepped away from George. He had red lipstick all over his shirt, and when Ange looked into the mirror she saw that she looked horrendous.

She went into the bathroom to wash her face and George changed out of his shirt. He had some clothes in her closet, for the nights when neither of them wanted the other to leave.

"Dish soap should get the stains out" Angelina said as she walked back into her room. This wouldn't be the first time that she messed up some clothes because of makeup.

"Do you want to stay in tonight?"

"No" She looked at him. Really looked at him. In their last few years at Hogwarts, she had begun to realize the features and personality traits that set the twins apart. She knew it was George in front of her, but she could still see Fred in him.

But he was George and they would have a real date. They had been trying for months, and each time something would happen so they would stay in. Not this time.

"I'll just go without makeup" She smiled at him "You've already seen me at my worst and you're still here, so why make an effort?"

He let out a small laugh as she turned away to pick up her purse. He offered his arm to her and led her outside. The restaurant he picked was only a short walk from her apartment in London.

The rest of the night was filled with laughs, smiles, and a few tears but not many. After eating a bit too much, and then deciding to share dessert the couple made their way back to Ange's apartment. Where George stayed the night.

His shirt, the one he wore before, was sitting in Ange's sink soaking in dish soap. Not all stains could be washed away but these ones could. And Angelina would not let a few lipstick stains ruin their night.


	5. Shades of Red, Gold, and Orange

House: Gryffindor

Category: Drabble

Prompt: Autumn/Fall

Word Count: 226

 _ **Shades of Red, Gold, and Orange**_

Hermione couldn't decide what color leaves she preferred. The fiery red ones reminded her of the Weasleys with their fire like passion. The sunny yellow ones reminded her of the light shining through the windows. And the burnt orange ones made her think of the warm glow that came from the fires around Hogwarts.

But Hermione was certain that autumn was her favorite season. It meant school started again which meant there were things for her to do. She hated being bored. And that's why she found herself at the Burrow during the breaks. The Weasleys always had something fun and unexpected planned.

She would never tell any of them that, and that included Ginny. Hermione had a reputation to uphold being a Prefect and all. She had to obey all the rules and the Weasleys liked to break every single one.

She enjoyed all seasons and was usually with her friends when on break but autumn meant she was always with them. The people who stuck up for her and cared for her.

Hermione loved her parents and they did their best with magic, but she loved being around people who understood.

Sure, the boys tired her out with their mischief and their habit of "forgetting" their schoolwork. But they were her family and she loved fall because she got to come back to them.


	6. DUCK!

House: Gryffindor

Category: Themed

Prompt: "If you think for one second that I'm going to back down"

Word Count: 679

"DUCK!"

"They're fighting again" George said while plopping down next to his twin. Yells from Boy's dormitory could be heard in the common room. Fred sighed while shaking his head.

Percy swore up and down that the twins were the sole cause of trouble in the Weasley house, but once they got to Hogwarts Percy stirred up more trouble than he would admit.

And it was never his fault. If Oliver would just realize that Percy always claimed the third bed to the right they wouldn't be in this situation. It happened every year, and everyone was sick of it.

"I just don't understand why Percy can't pick a different bed!" Fred exclaimed.

"Or why Oliver always picks the bed Percy wants" George closed his eyes trying to block out the yells.

"We should probably go break them up before someone dies" Fred laughed.

"I'm not going back up there" George said turning to the older twin "Percy threw a book at my head when I went to go check on them"

"Fine, I'll go" Fred pushed himself off the couch.

"If you think for one second that I'm going to back down you are so wrong Weasley!"

Fred considered turning around and walking away, but opened the door anyway. The room was a mess. Percy and Oliver's trunks were open and their things were splayed across the room. He ducked as a shoe flew past his head and dodged a book that Percy threw.

Fred was surprised that Percy would even throw a book in the first place. The elder Weasley would reprimand the twins for disrespecting a book. The irony was uncanny. Percy was always contradicting himself when it helped him.

"Would you two stop fighting!" Fred immediately regretted his choice of words. Both boys turned to him with a murderous look.

"I wouldn't have to fight this imbecile if he respected my boundaries" Percy exclaimed another book in hand aimed towards Oliver.

"If you would just pick a different bed"

"I always pick this bed"

"Yeah, after I've already claimed it"

"YOU ONLY PICK IT BECAUSE YOU KNOW I WANT IT!"

That was Fred's clue to leave, and to get McGonagall. But telling on his brother was against his belief and would cost the older brother his Prefect badge. And could even cost Wood his place on the quidditch team. Well maybe not. McGonagall would never jeopardize the chance of winning the Quidditch cup.

"If you guys don't stop I'll get McGonagall" The yelling was silenced. Which was weird since everyone knew the Twins would never snitch on anything. Unless it was really bad but even then, they would try to fix it themselves or get Harry.

"You wouldn't" Oliver warned.

"Try me Wood" Fred stepped closer "Now settle this before I do get her"

Fred chuckled to himself. He sounded a lot like his Mum not that he would ever admit that aloud. Since the entirety of Gryffindor tower was now silent he made his way back to his twin.

They decided to try and work on a new product while everything was quiet.

Percy and Oliver did figure things out. For the time being within a week they were fighting about something new. The Weasley siblings drew sticks to see who would handle it this time. Ron lost and tried to bribe his other siblings to take his place. They all said their goodbyes as they sent Ron to his death.

An hour later Ron came back to the common room he had a giant bruise on his arm, most likely from a flying object, and the yelling from the dorms hadn't stopped.

George decided to place a silencing charm on the room. Hermione argued that the boys could seriously harm themselves and no one would notice. The twins shrugged and they all enjoyed the newfound quietness.

Thankfully by the end of the month the two older boys were all bickered out. And a peaceful aura came about Gryffindor tower. That is until Christmas break ended and the fighting started again, but that's another story.


	7. That's not a bird

House: Gryffindor

Category: Drabble

Prompt: A Mysterious Noise

Word Count: 550

" _ **That's not a bird"**_

Ron refused to sleep in his room since the banging had started. His mother assured him that it was just their family ghoul that lived in the attic, but Ron knew it was something else.

The ghoul that lived above him didn't make weird pinging noises that sounded like metal hitting metal. Or like something was flying around in his room, and no it wasn't Errol in his room.

So, Ron packed up all of his belonging and made his way to the twins' room. He knew it was dangerous to sleep in their room. But Bill was gone since her graduated Hogwarts, Charlie was visiting a friend, and Percy well sleeping in his room would be worse than subjecting himself to the Twins' mercy. He lifted his hand to knock on the door and it swung open by itself.

"What do you want Ron?" George asked. He and Fred were huddled over a piece of parchment with their wands raised over it. Lumos lit the end of their wands so they could see.

"Can I sleep here?" He decided not to mention that they shouldn't be using magic outside Hogwarts since he didn't want them to get mad.

"Mum already told you the mysterious noise is just the Family Ghoul" Fred didn't even bother to look at him.

"I know it's not the Ghoul" Ron was about to just put his blankets on the floor and sleep there whether they liked it or not. "Please? Just for tonight"

"Fine" They answered at the same time.

George let Ron sleep in his bed since he and Fred decided they weren't going to sleep. Once Ron had been asleep for an hour or so the twins decided to set their plan in motion. They knew Ron would ask to sleep in their room and they wanted to investigate to see if Ron was telling the truth.

They snuck upstairs with their wands lit and a variety of cages in their hands. The door to Ron's room creaked loudly but that didn't deter the twins from their mission. Stepping as quietly as they could they made their way into the room. They both extinguished the light from their wands.

They stood in the middle of the room for quite some time staring into the darkness. They didn't hear anything for quite some time. But around 3 am they heard the pinging noise Ron had been talking about. It wasn't the Ghoul in the attic.

"It also sounds like it's flying around" George whispered to his brother.

"It could be Errol"

"No. Errol would cause more banging"

"What about another type of bird?"

"Plausible"

"Should one of us light our wand?"

"I will" George whispered Lumos and held his wand up. A black blob flew past him knocking his wand to the floor. The light flickered out. "I don't think that was a bird"

"What is it then Georgie?"

"I'm pretty sure that was a bat"

And that's how Fred and George came to capture a bat. Molly demanded that they release it outside when they brought it to breakfast. They let it go once it got dark outside. The pretended to cry about losing Pablo, which is what they named the bat. But Ron got to sleep peacefully in his room again.


	8. Sir Quackington

House: Gryffindor

Category: Themed

Prompt: Ministry of Magic

Word Count: 667

Sir Quackington

Arthur didn't expect to befriend a rubber bath duck. And before you judge him the duck was enchanted to act like a real duck.

The ministry wasn't sure how the duck became enchanted since the muggle family it belonged to had no magical ancestry. The neighborhood had no wizards or witches, and none of the friends and distant family members had magic. It was a complete mystery. That Arthur was supposed to figure out.

Arthur was also meant to turn the rubber duck back into an inanimate object and place it back where it came from, but the duck was too cute. He waddled around Arthur's desk knocking some things off and quacking his little heart out.

Arthur decided to name him Sir Quackington. Arthur even went to the Magical Menagerie in Diagon alley to get Quackington a little house.

Mr. Weasley managed to hide his new pet from his superiors but he knew he could never hide the duck from Molly. So, the poor duck had to stay in his office at the Ministry of Magic.

Since Quackington was an inanimate object to begin with he didn't require food or a place to use the restroom. And his quacks were fairly quiet up until he got excited, but Arthur just used a silencing charm for those moments. Quackington was a simple pet to care for and Arthur loved him very much.

Quackington hadn't met another human besides Arthur since being alive. That is until "Bring your daughter to work day" rolled around. Arthur told Ginny that there was a surprise in his office for her.

Arthur felt that Ginny was the most trustworthy out of all his children. She wouldn't tell Molly about the duck in fear that Molly would demand it be put back. One of the boys would have let it slip in conversation. Which is why they didn't meet Quackington when they came to visit. Arthur managed to hide the duck and house from the six boys.

"Ginny," Arthur had covered her eyes wanting to make a big reveal. He led her to the little house that Sir Quackington stayed in "You can open your eyes now."

The seven-year-old let out an excited squeal. Sir Quackington quacked back in an excited tone that matched Ginny's.

"What is it?" Ginny asked, looking up at her father her eyes wide.

"He is a muggle bath duck that was magically brought to life" Arthur picked up Quackington "Would you like to hold him?"

Ginny nodded her head yes fiercely, and Arthur settled the duck into her out stretched hands. The little girl held the duck gingerly and looked at it with amazement in her eyes. She was trying not to hurt Quackington but she wanted to play with him so badly.

"What's his name?"

"Sir Quackington" Any normal adult would have been embarrassed to tell their child they named a duck Sir Quackington but Arthur Weasley was no normal adult. He was very proud of the name he came up with and was pleased to see his daughter liked the name almost as much as he did.

They spent the rest of the day playing with Quackington. Ginny tried to convince her Father to bring him home but they both knew Molly wouldn't approve. The day was jolly until Arthur's boss burst in with no explanation or warning. He demanded that Sir Quackington be turned back to an inanimate object.

Tears filled both of the Weasleys' eyes as they said goodbye. Ginny came home sobbing and Arthur had to explain to Molly what happened. Soon all the Weasleys forgot about Sir Quackington until Harry Potter sat at their table one morning.

Arthur asked the young boy what the actual purpose of a rubber duck was, but he never got an answer. Mr. Weasley never forgot Sir Quackington his pet rubber duck. He did however get actual ducks for their pond. It wasn't the same but live ducks filled the little Sir Quackington shaped hole in his heart.


	9. Transparent (Pt 1)

House: Gryffindor

Category: Drabble

Prompt: Anxiety

Words: 656

Other: Oliver Wood x Percy Weasley (Because I'm weird and ship it)

 _ **Transparent**_

"I have to win." Oliver muttered to himself as he ran through the list of drills for the next practice.

The championship game that would determine whether Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup or not was three weeks away and Oliver was losing his mind. He was behind in his work, his sleeping schedule was out of whack, and to top it all off he was trying to wrap his head around graduating.

"Go to sleep Wood." Percy mumbled hoping it was loud enough for the Quidditch Captain to hear. It was almost two in the morning and while Percy considered himself a night owl he also enjoyed sleeping.

"Can't," The candle that was providing Oliver light to see was slowly diminishing "Have to win."

Percy threw the covers off his body and walked over to Wood's desk. He peered down at Oliver's messy handwritten notes. The Prefect blew the candle out and dragged the brown-haired boy to bed.

"Percy, I don't need to sleep." Percy pushed the boy onto the bed "I need to plan."

"Listen Wood," Percy ran a hand through his hair. "The more you worry about the game the worst it's going to get"

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about Weasley"

"Your anxiety"

Oliver went to talk but Percy shushed him. The red head knew what was about to happen. The first few years they lived at Hogwarts Oliver didn't let anyone in. The walls that he had built weren't coming down any time soon, but that didn't mean they weren't transparent.

Percy had managed to read Oliver like a book and that's why they never got along. The Weasley knew all about Wood's anxiety which had seemed to go away after their third year. Percy knew it was because of Charlie who was the one that got Oliver to be confident in himself.

Charlie was the one who stayed behind every practice to help Oliver. He ran extra drills with the younger boy and basically adopted Wood as a younger brother. That's why Percy always held a bit of resentment towards the Quidditch player.

The two boys sat in utter silence for a while on Oliver's bed. Percy didn't know how to continue his train of thought.

"How do you know about it?"

"I started noticing it in Second year when you got hit. You stopped sleeping every time a match rolled around, your hands would shake, and you got behind in your work." Percy took a shuttering breath "That's why I asked Charlie to help you"

Percy asked his older brother to help his roommate in the hopes that maybe Oliver would become his friend. They got along fine First year and Percy really needed friends. But then Oliver took to Charlie and quickly stopped talking about anything other than Quidditch.

"Why did you do that?" Oliver's mind was racing "You hate me."

"I actually wanted to be your friend but you were always with Charlie" Percy started picking at the skin on his fingers "I got a bit jealous"

Percy wished he had a muggle camera so he could have immortalized the look on Wood's face. With the rush of Gryffindor courage that was racing through his blood Percy went to tell Oliver the real reason behind helping him.

"But I soon realized that I didn't want to be your friend," The last sliver of courage was slipping "I wanted to impress you."

Percy though he was going to actually manage to say it this time. But he couldn't utter the words no matter how hard he tried. After seven years he still couldn't admit what he was feeling. He wondered how he even got in Gryffindor most days but he really questioned it in that moment.

"People only want to impress people they like not prospective friends…" Oliver trailed off in the end realization hitting him. "You know what I think we should sleep now"


	10. Opaque (Pt 2)

House: Gryffindor

Category: Short

Prompt: Guilt

Words: 1503

Other: continuation of Transparent

 _ **Opaque**_

Percy sprang off Oliver's bed in surprise as the other boy pulled the curtains around the bed. His heart sunk as he walked to his own bed. Percy pulled the curtains around and managed to choke out a silencing charm before shoving his face into his pillow.

The next morning Oliver woke up to a bitter taste in his mouth. He dragged himself out of bed and to the bathroom. He noticed that Percy's bed was already empty.

Percy spent the next week tip toeing around the Quidditch captain. The Prefect knew Oliver's schedule but knew he couldn't keep avoiding the other boy. They would run into each other eventually.

Ginny noticed her older brother falling into a depressive state she tried bringing it up to her other siblings.

"Has anyone else noticed Percy acting weird?" She was sat between George and Ron.

"Percy's always weird" Fred drawled as he grabbed a slice of toast.

"True," George added "But he seems sadder"

"He and Penelope broke up" Ron offered.

"That was ages ago" Ginny sighed.

The conversation lasted a bit longer but her brothers decided nothing was wrong and told Ginny not to worry. They all found Percy annoying and didn't see the change in behavior. At least not like Ginny had.

Ginny liked Percy he was the one who taught her to read. Her other brothers encouraged her love of sports and rough housing but Percy encouraged her love of knowledge. But as he grew older the others found Percy a know it all.

Ginny didn't know who else to talk to. Every other person in Hogwarts could care less about Percy Weasley. He was the Prefect that stuck to the rules and didn't give any leeway.

She decided to write Charlie since he and Percy had an okay relationship growing up. Ginny also knew that they had shared a room for a while when Charlie's was infested with ants.

 _Dear Charlie,_

 _I know I should write you more often. I feel like you only get letters from us_

 _when we need something from you. I know you and Percy shared a room for a while and I was wondering if you knew anything._

 _Percy has been depressed these past few days. He hasn't been eating and I can tell he isn't sleeping well. It looks to me as if he has been crying a lot. I don't know if I should confront him or if that will make things worse._

 _Tell all your dragons I said hi and I hope you know how to help. I'm truly lost and wish to help._

 _Much love,_

 _Ginny xx_

 _Dear Ginny,_

 _He acted like this his second year of Hogwarts. I'm not sure what the connection is but I remember it took until Christmas for him to get back to normal._

 _Whatever the problem was he just needed time away from it. Ask him what's wrong and try to figure out a way to help him._

 _Wish I could help more but Percy and I never talked about our problems. My dragons say hi back._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Charlie xx_

"Percy," Ginny walked over to him after finishing Charlie's letter "I need to speak with you."

She grabbed her brother by the collar and led him into an empty class room. Ginny didn't know how to phrase the question she was going to ask, and Percy was just confused on why he was there.

"Are you okay?" Ginny figured a basic approach was best.

Percy knew he could trust Ginny, but a small part of him was still hesitant. He wasn't sure if she would accept him. Hell, he hadn't even come to love himself. The older Weasley couldn't manage to answer in words so he just shook his head no. Ginny walked up to him and pulled him into a hug, and Percy buried his face into his sister's shoulder and began to cry. They stood like that until Percy regained his composure.

"It started in my second year. Oliver got hit during his first match and was feeling down about it. I asked Charlie to help him because I thought it would get Oliver to be my friend. I realized that I didn't want Wood to be my friend I felt something more than that. I just didn't know what." Percy begun to pace and Ginny nodded to show she was interested. "I finally managed to recognize my feelings for him were in a romantic light. I tried to push that part of me away so I dated Penelope. I tried to tell Wood how I felt but he pushed me away."

While Percy was pouring his hear tout to his sister Oliver was pacing around their room. The guilt of turning Percy away was eating Oliver alive. The Captain wasn't focused on school or Quidditch anymore. He was focused on how knowing Percy liked him made him feel.

Oliver didn't push Percy away because he was disgusted he was scared. The Quidditch player never thought about anyone before. He never had a crush or at least he didn't think he had. He was always so caught up in Quidditch the only person he talked to was Percy.

Percy wasn't even his friend just someone to bicker with. Oliver thought back on all the times he started a fight with the Weasley. All the times he yelled to drown out the voices in his head. The one that tried to get him to see how he felt.

Oliver wasn't good with feelings. He guessed that's why he never admitted it to himself that he was madly in love with Percy Weasley. And why he felt so guilty about breaking Percy's heart.

Wood knew he broke the other boy. He just didn't know how to fix it, so he continued on Quidditch.

The week leading up to the big match Oliver didn't let himself think about anything other than winning the Quidditch Cup.

Oliver finished his award-winning speech and lead his team to the pitch. His heart was racing and his hands shook. But they would win he told himself over and over again.

Percy sat with Ginny she held his hand as he eyed Oliver sadly. The Quidditch match was the first time he had seen the brunet since the night of confession. Despite wanting to hate the Gryffindor Keeper Percy's heart skipped a beat every time Oliver kept the quaffle from entering their goal.

During a moment where the quaffle was on the other side of the pitch Oliver made the mistake of looking around the audience. His eyes landed on Percy almost immediately. The red head sat with his glasses pushed all the way up his nose, worry washed all over his face, and teeth indents in his lips. Oliver had never seen anyone more beautiful in his entire life.

In that moment Oliver promised himself he would tell Percy the truth. Maybe then they could be happy.

The Gryffindor team was met with a large crowd of people when they reached the ground. They had won. Oliver was sure he was in a dream. He didn't care if anyone saw him crying he let the tears flow freely. He had managed to lead the Gryffindors to a victory. McGonagall rushed over with the cup tears in her eyes.

After a short celebration on the pitch Oliver finally managed to break away from the crowd. He scanned every face for Percy's but only found Ginny.

"Ginny!" He ran over to the girl "Where did Percy go?"

"And why should I tell you?" Ginny tried to make herself seem taller "You broke his heart."

The young girl said the last part in a hushed tone. Oliver's heart broke in that moment. The guilt finally caught up to him. He tried to explain to Ginny but she couldn't see through his walls. She didn't understand him as well as her brother but she broke anyway. Ginny had to at least give Wood the benefit of the doubt. She whispered Percy's location in the older boy's ear.

Oliver ran across the pitch handing his broom to Ginny. He'd be damned if he let his fear get in the way this time. Wood managed to intersect Percy on his way to the library. Oliver grabbed the smaller boy's wrist to stop him.

They stood in the hallway staring at each other until Percy went to move around Wood. Percy didn't want to have his heart officially broken. Little did he know the opposite was about to happen.

"I think I love you." Oliver managed to say.

"You think?" Percy couldn't tell if it was a good thing or a bad one.

"I don't want to say I'm in love with you yet." Oliver chuckled "I want to say that in a place that isn't a dusty old hallway."

With that Percy pulled Oliver to him and pressed their lips together. Oliver pushed him up against the wall of said dusty old hallway.


	11. A Letter to the Dead

House: Gryffindor

Category: Themed

Prompt: Bill Weasley

Words: 602

 _ **A Letter to the Dead**_

 _Dear Tonks and Lupin,_

 _I know this letter is redundant considering that you won't actually read it. But it helps me to write these letters. I've written Fred a ton which I keep in a little box. Someday I plan to bury them next to his grave once I'm done. Although it's been twenty-three years give or take since the Battle of Hogwarts and I continue to write them._

 _I was told writing as if all of you could read it would help me in the grieving process. I'm not sure if that's true but it makes it seem like you're still here._

 _The whole point of this letter is to tell you that Teddy and Victoire are getting married. We've been discussing how to include the both of you. Luna says we should leave some empty chairs for you to sit at. I know Tonks would think that was dumb and a waste of space so I told her no. I think Teddy just wants everyone to acknowledge your passing and not make it a big deal. Victoire is planning on picking purple flowers to surprise him since that was Tonks' signature color._

 _I'm sure you already know this since you're up there watching everything. I just thought a way for me to include you both was to write this letter._

 _But the more I write this letter the more I'm reminded of the fact that I got to see Teddy grow up and you didn't. That I get to attend their wedding and you can't. That I get to watch my daughter walk down the aisle to marry your son and you aren't here to celebrate with me._

 _It also has widened my perspective of life. Tonks was two years behind me in school and our children are getting married. But then I see Harry at dinner and remember that he has to watch the son of his father's friend grow up the way he did._

 _Teddy does have a better family support, but it still breaks my heart that the last war with Voldemort was only a reflection of the previous war. And that we didn't have adequate time to say goodbye._

 _That's mostly why I wrote this. I've had this feeling of guilt and remorse shoved deep inside for so long. I couldn't mention your names when Teddy and Victoire started dating. I never came to the memorial. Well I did but I was inside with Percy trying to calm him down from an anxiety attack._

 _I guess another point of this letter is to official let you go. To let the guilt of not saying goodbye go. To finally accept that you're gone and can't come back._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Bill Weasley_

Bill signed and folded the letter into an envelope. He apparated to Tonks' and Lupin's graves and dug a small hole in between them. He placed the letter in the dirt and covered it back up.

When he got back home dinner was ready. Bill was spaced out the entire meal thinking about the dead couple. It was true that the letter was meant to be a formal goodbye but he didn't want to admit their passing. It seemed unfair that he lived to see the union of their children and the others hadn't.

He thought the letter would help him but it made things worse. A letter to the dead didn't solve any problems. It's not like his words could resurrect them or Fred. He decided that he would bury Fred's letters soon. To fully move on and let them go. He would finally say goodbye.


	12. Not Sure If It's The One

House: Gryffindor

Position: Year 5

Category: Drabble

Prompt: Wand - 13 ½, Rougarou hair, and Swamp Mayhaw.

Word count: 285

 _ **Not sure if it's "The One"**_

The purple jewel at the end with the silver casing is what caught Seraphina's attention the most about the wand. She didn't think of herself as flashy or the type of person who wanted to stand out. So, when Violetta, the wand maker, handed her this wand and told her it was "the one", she was miffed.

She didn't want kids at this new school to think of her as stuck up. She had enough trouble fitting in.

Sera did, however, agree with the type of wood the wand was made out of. She had swamp mayhaw trees all around her house. It was a nice comfort to have since she was about to move far away.

She would miss her family but they urged her to go. Her mother kept telling her that she needed to learn how to control her powers—before she blew another hole in the wall. Sera argued that wasn't her fault since her father was yelling.

The thing about the wand she didn't understand was the core. Violetta sent her off with a brief description of what a Rougarou core meant and what the animal was. But it was still so confusing. How was she supposed to believe that a hair of an animal she had never heard of was in a thirteen and a half inch long thin cylinder of wood?

For the time being she would accept this wand, but she didn't know if it was "the one". Violetta seemed friendly enough but she could just be scamming Seraphina.

The young girl would just have to wait and see. For now, she needed to focus on gathering her things for when she had to go to school.


	13. Fur-Tounged

House: Gryffindor

Position: Year 5

Category: Short

Prompt: "I'll make better mistakes tomorrow"

Word Count: 514

 _ **Fur-tounged**_

The four boys awoke drowsy, and they soon found themselves stumbling their way through their morning routine. Remus scrambled to get the last few sentences of his potions essay done, James rushed around to find his shoes, Peter couldn't find his wand, and Sirius managed to fall back asleep on his bed.

Sirius did, however, manage to get dressed in his uniform before falling asleep face first on top of his covers. James simply walked over and pulled the other boy of the bed before grabbing Sirius' bag and chucking it at him. The four of them walked out of their room and made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Peter kept whining about how hungry he was, and James was practically pulling Sirius along behind him. Remus rolled his eyes and remarked that if anyone was going to be mentally and physically exhausted it should be him.

The full moon was last night and Remus was still recovering. The other three boys had finally mastered their Animagus forms and spent the night with Remus.

The four teenage boys tore through breakfast; even well-mannered Remus ate like an animal. They hadn't realized that transforming into their Animagus forms for extended periods of time would eat up their energy. Remus, on the other hand, knew what his transformations did to his body and mind.

After finishing his meal, Sirius fell asleep on top of his plate. Fortunately for Sirius he still had 40 minutes until classes started.

"Remus, your essay is fine," James drawled while staring at Lily.

"I'm in the middle of this point; I cannot end it now," Remus fired back. "And I'm not the one you should be bothered with. Sirius fell asleep in his breakfast."

At the mention of his name Sirius lifted his face out of the goopy substance. He grumbled and wiped some grease off. The smell, however, stuck. The dog part of him didn't mind the smell; the human part did.

He might be a smooth talker but there wasn't a way to convince someone that he _didn't_ smell like gravy.

"What about Sirius?" James still hadn't looked away from Lily Evans. While it looked to James that she hadn't noticed his creepy stare, she most certainly did.

"I'm certain his essay isn't even started."

"It's not due for another week." Sirius' eyes were heavy as he spoke.

"It's due in about…" Remus checked his watch "Two hours."

"WHAT?"

"That woke him up," Peter mumbled. He had finally finished his food and could now talk. After an incident a few days ago in which he spat a piece of cheese across the table and hit Lily's friend in the eye, he wasn't allowed to talk until he was done swallowing.

"You know what?" Sirius stood up. "I'm going back to bed."

"Sirius, sit down." Remus didn't look up from his essay.

"Nope." Sirius made eye contact with Slughorn and said, "He'll just have to wait patiently for my amazing essay."

"You're making a mistake," Peter commented.

"I'll make better mistakes tomorrow." And with that Sirius left.


	14. To be a Weasley

House: Gryffindor

Position: Year 5

Category: Drabble

Prompt: Siblings

Word Count: 252

 _ **To be a Weasley**_

The throngs of people, the overall racket, and the busy feeling in the air had Fred excited. He always loved coming to Diagon Alley. He loved people; Hogwarts had been great but it was the same faces every year. Except for the first years, but they stayed away from upperclassmen.

Now he and George were living on their own. In their own joke shop. They were going to do it; they were living their shared dream. They hadn't started to import goods into their store because it was still in shambles.

The last owner had no regards for other human beings and left it an utter mess. Fred and George, with the occasional help from Lee, were still cleaning it up. Which meant no customers, and no income.

The money Harry had given them was sure to last a while, but Fred felt bad using it all themselves. He wanted to get the store running so he could pass some money to his siblings. He knew his mother would never take anything from them, but Ginny and Ron would.

They were the only ones still at home. Fred knew what it was like being a "Weasley"—it meant getting hand-me downs. It meant people like Draco Malfoy would bully them. He wanted to help them stray from that. It was the least he could do. After all, he and George had spent years pranking their siblings.

This store was going to be the best thing that ever happened to the Weasley family.


	15. Draught of Peace

House: Gryffindor

Position: Year 5

Category: Short

Prompt: Potion Vial

Word Count: 619

 _ **Draught of Peace**_

She held the glass vial in her hands. Her slim fingers skimming over the smooth surface. The liquid inside was silvery and was calming to look at. Ginny guessed that's why she heard Madame Pomfrey called it the "Draught of Peace."

The nurse had run over the directions with her parents, claiming that it would help her. Ginny wasn't sure about that. After what happened to her the past school year.

She couldn't get _his_ voice out of her head. _He_ sounded so nice before _his_ words turned sinister. The way _he_ wrote in the journal was similar to how her brothers would talk to her. It seemed loving until _he_ kept asking for too much.

She was always exhausted, and she hoped that someone would notice. That someone would help. _He_ told her she couldn't tell anyone, and she was scared.

Ginny was only eleven. She hadn't experienced enough of life to take charge and push fear away. Not that being 100% fearless was a good thing, but being able to be in control was nice.

Everyone assured her that the liquid in this potion vial would lead her to the right path. That by the time next school year started she wouldn't wake up screaming. That her hands wouldn't shake at the sight of a quill.

It would help her to not be scared of her brothers. Who unlike _him_ actually loved her. Cared for her.

Ginny couldn't bring herself to say _his_ name, either of them. She couldn't be like Harry and say it. She didn't even like referring to _him_ as the _Heir of Slytherin_. But it was the least personal thing in her mind.

Hermione kept telling her that the fear of a name made the fear of the actual thing worse. Ginny wasn't scared to say _his_ name she just didn't want to remember. The young girl wanted the sound of _his_ voice gone, the arrogant look in _his_ eyes to not be in her direction, to not think about the basilisk.

She wanted the blurry image of Harry dying on the floor to go away. How badly she wanted to forget. She almost asked them to use a memory spell on her, not that her Mother would allow it.

The youngest Weasley wanted to be better so bad that it was making everything worse. She was taking more than she was supposed to and it was numbing her mind.

"Gin?" Fred waved his hand in front of her face. She stared blankly back at him. "I don't think she's okay" He said turning to his twin.

"Should we get Mum?" George's face had worry drawn all over it.

Within seconds Molly had burst into the room after hearing the twins yell for her in unison. She could hear the distress in their voices. Her mother-like intuition was on high alert as warning bells rung.

They rushed Ginny to St. Mungos where she stayed for a week and a half. They put her to sleep with a different potion so she could sweat out the effects of the Draught of Peace.

A different family member stayed with her during visitation hours, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley switched every night on who would stay.

The Burrow was quiet at all times for the first time in 20 years. Each day they arrived at the hospital hoping for some good news. When it finally came they, all released the giant breath that was being held between them.

Ginny woke up soon, with a million apologies falling of her lips the moment she was able to speak. Her mother hushed her while smoothing her hair.

"We're just happy you're okay, Love." Mrs. Weasley said softly.


	16. This isn't a Fairytale

House: Gryffindor

Position: Year 5

Category: Themed

Prompt: Wishing Well

Word Count: 2059

 _ **This isn't a Fairytale**_

The base of the Well was made out of Cobblestones. Giant, lopsided, rocks that were held together by mortar. It's surrounding structure was made of wood which was covered in a thick layer of moss or a sort of vine. Ron wasn't exactly sure what the vegetation was.

The bucket had been cut from the Well and thrown into the dried basin, someone needed the rope, Ron assumed.

He discovered the Well when he was eight, he had been running from the twins. Not because they were doing anything necessarily mean to him, but because they were playing Hide and Seek tag.

They found him, and he ran to hide before one of them got him. The twins never hid nor seeked by themselves. They were always a team. It made Ron upset that he didn't have a twin, someone who would always be by his side.

That's the first wish he made at the Well. It obviously never came true.

The second wish came a few months after the first. Ginny had managed to catch a really bad flu virus, he wished she would get better. That one did come true. Not because the Well had any magical abilities, but because Ginny was a tough girl.

Also, Ron knew deep in his heart that the Well didn't hold any real, magical power. It wouldn't be on their property if it did. The Ministry would have taken it, or put up a disillusion charm. But the more imaginative part of his brain remembered the fairy tales and myths his mother told him. The ones where wells did grant wishes.

He wanted to trust that side. It whispered to him in his moments of disbelief _"What if the Ministry never found this one?"_ or _"What if it does work, but only for you?"_ So, while part of him knew it truly wouldn't work, he liked to believe in the side that did.

Years of wishing went by. Some wishes were typical kid wishes: "I wish I had this cool knew toy", "I wish the twins would stop with the pranks", "I wish I had gotten more presents for Christmas", and the list went on.

Other wishes were spent on the well-being of his loved ones. That one of them would stop being sad, sick, or mad. That two of his siblings would stop yelling at each other. Or that his Dad would get home sooner. Or that his Mum wouldn't have to do all the house work.

The last one soon became true. Molly started to have the children help her more and more.

Ron quickly asked the Well to take that wish back. He was tired of cleaning dishes, or moping, or cooking. What was the point of having magic if he had to do work?

The day before he had to go to Hogwarts he made a wish that he would make friends. The only kids he knew were his siblings and he was excited to talk to anyone who didn't have bright red hair.

Meeting Harry Potter was the first wish that Ron actually believed the Well made true. All the others were happenstance, but there was no way that _the_ Harry Potter would be his friend without a little help from some magical Wishing Well.

Although upon meeting Hermione Granger and the weird circumstance that their friendship came to be he soon thought that the Well could make mistakes.

He didn't go home for Christmas but he didn't have any wishes to make at that time. His life was going great, it was the events that followed Christmas that made him rethink that line. It started with Harry's new cloak, and the secrets the uncovered with it.

But mostly it was the discovering of the Mirror of Erised that made him wish he went home. In the moment he was giddy seeing himself turn out to be the "Best" Weasley. Afterwards the feelings the Mirror left were those of utter contempt.

He was disgusted with himself that he was jealous to the point that his jealousy drove his biggest desire. He wouldn't realize until later in life that jealousy drove everyone's desire.

His first year at Hogwarts showed Ron that the Wishing Well didn't provide all his success. Harry managed to best Voldemort without a wish. Well, Ron did send up a little prayer, but it was no Wish on a Well type of thing.

The whole time in the Ford Angela he prayed. If only he had the Well with him, maybe they wouldn't be stuck with detention. Or a Howler from his mum.

That year he spent a lot of his wishes on Ginny. He noticed she was acting weird, that was one wish. When she was the one taken into the Chamber that was another wish (That one he projected through his mind). The time Ginny took recovering from the whole ordeal he wished for her to get better. Every day he wished.

Then they went to Egypt to see Bill. Ginny seemed a bit better in the company of all her brothers. That warmed Ron's heart.

Which led to his third year. He wasn't able to be home before they went back to Hogwarts. So, he sent another telepathic message to the Well. His wishes started to turn into tiny prayers now. He just offered them up to whoever was listening and could control the events that took place.

These prayers were all about Sirius Black, and Harry's well-being of course! Nothing other wish or prayer worthy happened that year.

Fourth year was one of his hardest years. The green-eyed monster was his best friend that year, not Harry.

Ron was just a mess that year. He wanted the glory that came with winning the Tri-Wizard Tournament, He wanted to take Hermione to the Yule Ball, He wanted to be everything that year. Looking back on it, his actions truly sickened him.

He spent a lot of that year vying to be different than his true self. He wanted better robes, "better" friends, more attention. He wanted all of it. Anything he could get, he wanted it.

He spent most of that year sulking, alone. Because he was too prideful to admit his wrongs. _Stupid Gryffindor_. He muttered that to himself.

His fifth year was a complete mess. Every moment of that year was a wish. Every single one.

"I wish we could be a part of the Order."

"I wish Snape wasn't here."

"I wish the twins weren't about to graduate."

"I wish I wasn't a Prefect. The twins won't leave me alone."

"I wish Hermione would leave the twins' pranks alone."

"I wish Umbridge would leave."

"I wish the pink toad would teach us something."

"I hope we don't get caught doing magic with the DA."

"I hope I pass my O. , I'm tired of Hermione's badgering."

"I hope Dad gets better."

"I hope Dumbledore comes back."

"I hope Mum doesn't kill Fred and George when she finds out they left."

"I hope Sirius is okay."

"I hope we get out of this alive."

They did get out of the Ministry alive, except for Sirius. They mourned his death, and Ron did his best to help Harry.

That summer was full of grieving, heartache, and it was just plain sucky. Ron couldn't wait for the next year to start.

The only good thing about that summer was Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, and the fact that the Twins' lived to make it. Ron was sure his mother was going to kill them.

Although, Fred and George's success brought back an unfamiliar familiar feeling to Ron's stomach. He hadn't dealt with envy for a whole year and now it was back. He wished to be a better person.

Sixth year didn't amount to much. He just prayed for Harry's safety. When Dumbledore died he wanted to turn back time. He dreamed that everything would be right again. And honestly Ron was terrified out of his mind.

When Harry proposed the idea of destroying the Horcruxes, Ron wanted to say no, but he was a Gryffindor. He had to stick with Harry- he had to.

Up until Harry betrayed him. Ron knew that the Horcrux was affecting how he acted, but he also knew what jealousy felt like. And this type of envy was all from him. It burned like a fire in the pit of his stomach.

Something as innocent as seeing your best friend with the girl you like shouldn't make one jump off the deep end. That's where the Horcrux came in to play. It whispered nasty things to Ron, and he listened.

He went back home. Couldn't take the isolation any more. The constant snake-like voice from the pendant telling him he wasn't good enough.

He was never good enough. That's why he envied his older siblings. He even envied Ginny. They were all better than him. He knew that's what everyone was thinking. He panicked during Quidditch, he broke his wand and ate slugs, he only got Prefect because Harry "didn't" qualify. Everything he got was handed to him with a look of pity. And. He. Hated. It.

He grabbed a sledgehammer from his father's workshop and set out to finish something he should have done years ago.

The walk to the Well seemed longer than in the past. Ron couldn't tell if that was because he hadn't been for so long or if because twilight was fast approaching.

He moved tree branches out of the way and made sure to follow the path he made so long ago. When he finally reached the clearing where the Well sat he stopped. He stood completely still staring at the stone object.

He had to prepare himself for what he was about to do. His childhood was about to end in these moments. That's something that usually happens in a spur of the moment. One doesn't get to pick when this moment happens. Ron wanted to have that power. After years of being powerless he wanted to feel what it was like to be in charge.

To be the one in charge of his destiny. Not some Wishing Well he put all his faith into. It was time for him to be a "True" Gryffindor and step into the spotlight.

The wood broke easily due to years of rot build up. When the sledgehammer hit the rotted wood, it melted away. Which made Ron's job easier but didn't fulfil the feeling of "I overcame" for him.

The basin of the Well took some work. Sometimes he could get a chunk to fly off, but it was usually just one or part of a cobblestone. He had to rip away the vines and moss that clung to the surface of the Well.

His fingers stung and bled from scrapping them on the rocks. He got tired of swinging the sledgehammer and started tearing at the infrastructure.

The self-inflicted pain wasn't in the original plan, but it helped. Ron's anger soon became a numb feeling, and he picked up the sledgehammer to continue the job.

When the Well sat at his feet in complete ruin he was satisfied. He turned to go back to the Burrow. To sleep, finally. He couldn't remember the last time he slept safely, and without fear.

It took Ron a while to work up enough courage to meet back with Harry and Hermione. He knew he betrayed their trust, and he also knew that they would need time. Or at least he thought they would need time for the anger to dissipate. The time he was giving them made it worse for him, but he didn't know that.

He stepped foot in the forest that the deluminator sent him too. A warning chill rushed up his spine. Ron knew something was wrong.

Ron rushed around the entire forest and finally ran into Harry. They stared at each for the longest minute of Ron's life. Harry took a few steps back, and Ron took a few forward.

Harry shook his head muttering about how it couldn't actually be Ron. The redhead could hear the distaste in Harry's voice. The raven-haired boy couldn't believe it because he didn't want to. He didn't want Ron there.

"I'm sorry," Ron muttered over and over again. "I'm so sorry."


	17. Ivnererth

House: Gryffindor

Position: Year 5

Category: Drabble

Prompt: Antipodean Opaleye

Word Count: 240

Ivnererth

As a dragon enthusiast, Charlie didn't like categorizing the beast. He loved every single one of the dragons he cared for and would never dare say a specific breed was his favorite.

Ivnererth was the dragon that made him question his mentality of not picking a favorite. She was a stunning Antipodean Opaleye. Her scales shined with an iridescent glow, eyes that looked like opals, and fire that was so violently red it amazed him.

She was the first dragon that he raised himself. They had caught an illegal smuggler trying to sell her egg as a decoration. The smuggler believed the creature inside was dead and had planned to drill a small hole in to the shell to drain it.

Charlie's stomach churned every time he thought about that man. The guy smelt of Firewhiskey, had greasier hair than Snape, and was creepier than Filch. That had surprised the second eldest Weasley; he didn't think anyone could be worse than Filch.

But the greasy smuggler did have right to believe that Ivnererth was dead inside the egg. All the signs that the dragon was dead screamed at Charlie when he had taken the egg in. But he refused to think like that.

When the egg had finally hatched and he saw the beautiful dragon squawk at him, he felt an immense burst of pride. He raised several dragons after Ivnererth, but she held a special place in his heart.


	18. Don't Feed After Dark

House: Gryffindor

Position: Year 5

Category: Short

Prompt: Peach (Color)

Word Count: 714

Don't Feed After Dark

With her hair secured at the top of her head in a sparkly scrunchie, her whimsical pajamas on, and her school bag at her hip, Luna set off to sneak into the kitchens. She didn't like leaving the Ravenclaw common room this late at night. The risk of getting a riddle you couldn't answer was always daunting, but she didn't have a choice.

She had run out of peaches. Which if anyone knew she was leaving to get more they would be bewildered. Luna hated peaches. She hated the taste, the smell, the texture, but most of all she hated the color. Peach was just a dreadful color. It was too close to some people's skin tones, and made her think of bodies. It was too bland. Luna loved loud, eccentric, bright colors.

But peaches were the preferred fruit of Wrackspurts. They unlike Luna were attracted to the color of the fruits. In their eyes it was more of a vibrant pink then the nudey pink it was. Peach wasn't a color they could recognize.

They constantly floated about trying to cloud her mind, and so she kept peaches at the other end of her room to distract them. But of course, that made them attracted to her. At least the Wrackspurts would leave her classmates alone.

So, Luna took one for the team and entertained the dreadful things. The journey from Ravenclaw tower to the kitchens was long. Which meant she had more room for error, and if she didn't accomplish this mission she wouldn't be able to sleep.

The Wrackspurts would tug on her hair (which is why it was tied up), buzz in and out of her ears, and make an overall mess of things if they weren't fed. Luna knew they wouldn't bother the other girls in her room for a while. Which is why she couldn't wait until morning.

She was the only one who could save the entirety of Hogwarts from a Wrackspurts infestation. She also knew that, unlike Harry, she did not have an invisibility cloak, or a map that laid out where everyone was. The golden trio did not know that Luna knew about the map. She heard the Weasley twins talking about it one day while using one of the hidden passages.

No one ever noticed Luna when she was laying around campus reading, drawing, sewing. Whatever she did no one really noticed. As crazy as she was, Luna was often overlooked. She didn't mind, if she was honest. She liked her alone time and had friends who filled in when she needed human interaction.

Luna had to navigate the corridors in the dark without lighting her wand. The portraits were sensitive to light and would sell her out.

When she finally got to the painting that was the entry to the kitchens. She let out a breath of relief. Phase one was complete; just two more to get through. Phase two was the easiest one to accomplish since the House elves would let her leave with the peaches. But phase three was having to get back to the tower, answer the riddle, and get back into her room without being caught.

"What can we do to help you, miss?" one of the small creatures asked.

"I just need some peaches."

The little elf went to go fetch the fruit and was back within minutes. She stuffed the nude colored items into her bag, said her goodbyes, and left the kitchens.

The trek back to the tower seemed longer than when she left earlier. Now that she had "contraband" with her, every noise set her off. If she was caught now it be worse than just being caught out at night.

When she finally reached the stairs that lead back to the Ravenclaw house, she held her breath and sent out a little prayer that she could get the riddle.

"Marking mortal privation, when firmly in place. An enduring summation, inscribed in my face. What am I?" the doorknob asked.

Luna stood there for a moment before the answer popped into her head. "A tombstone."

The door swung open and she made her way through the common room to her room. She threw the peaches where they would normally go and collapsed onto the bed.


	19. Till we meet again, Parvati

House: Gryffindor

Position: Year 5

Category: Drabble

Prompt: "Calling him/her/them my other half means that neither of us is whole."

Word Count: 479

" _ **Till we meet again, Parvati"**_

The cup of coffee she ordered was going cold but Padma couldn't bring herself to drink it. Her stomach turned each timed the bell on the door rung. She was starting to regret this whole decision.

After a month of her family trying to console her over Parvati's death, she had asked Hermione to set up this meeting. Images of her sister being hit with that curse during the battle plagued her all the time. Padma began to make herself sick with guilt. If only she had been with her sister the whole time, then maybe Parvati would be alive.

The Ravenclaw figured the only person who could even begin to understand was George Weasley. Padma didn't know him all too well, which is why she had spoken to Hermione first. But he should be able to understand what she wanted to say. After all, he had also lost his twin last May.

The man in question finally walked through the café's doors. He made his way over to the table where Padma was and sat opposite her.

"Are you not going to get anything to drink?" while Padma waited for a response she studied George's face.

While she had never talked to him during their time at school, she had certainly seen him around. His eyes used to be brighter, and his smile more wickedly charming. He seemed to be unraveling as the seconds passed. Padma wondered if she looked the same.

"No." His response was blunt which Padma hadn't expected. George always seemed so lively, but no one was immune to grief. "You wanted to talk?"

"Um yeah." She tapped her fingers against the mug. "I… don't know how to… phrase it."

"Is it about Parvati?" His eyes softened. George had figured that's why she wanted to meet him.

"It's just that no one else understands. They keep trying to get me to move on, but she was my sister!" Padma threw her hands up and said, "My twin sister."

George stared at her, waiting for her to continue. Once Padma calmed down, she spoke again. Her eyes stung and her words caught at the back of her throat.

"Calling her my other half would mean neither of us is whole." Padma had never referred to her sister as a piece of her for that very reason. "Or, well, I guess I should say neither of us were whole. But I'm starting to believe that. I don't think this wound will heal."

George got up and slid into the booth to sit next to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and held her as she sobbed.

"It will heal. And I'm saying this as a man who can't even look in the mirror because it hurts. But she will always be with you, Padma." George rubbed her shoulder. "That way you will always be whole."


	20. To Dance with You

House: Gryffindor

Position: Year 5

Category: Short

Prompt: "Sometimes my greatest accomplishment is keeping my mouth shut."

Word Count: 1024

Other: Percy x Oliver

 _ **To Dance with You**_

"Dance with me."

Oliver watched as Percy whipped his head around and looked at him in bewilderment. He hadn't even phrased it like a question—it was an order. He could tell that Percy wanted to reply with something obscene, but he knew he couldn't cause a scene. Not here.

"I'm waiting."

"Oliver," Percy said, giving him a stern look, "I don't know what you are doing—"

"I'm asking you to dance with me," Oliver cut the redhead off. The Quidditch player knew if he left Perce to think for too long, bad things would happen.

"You did not ask; you demanded."

"And?" Oliver grabbed Percy's arm and dragged him toward the ring of happy people.

"We can't do this, Ollie."

"Look, I've lived with you long enough to know that you are beating yourself up about this whole thing."

"I am not!" Oliver rolled his eyes at Percy as the Weasley became more annoyed by the minute.

"You don't want to enjoy tonight because you think that Fred should be the one dancing with Angelina."

Percy's gaze shifted towards George dressed in a nice suit and Angelina in her gorgeous gown.

"You're wrong," he said.

"Or you think that Fred should be here and it's your fault he isn't."

"It is, though." Percy's lip quivered, and he shook his head. "He's dead because of me, Oliver."

"Percy…"

"Please just stop talking." This time, the redhead was the one who cut the conversation.

"Sometimes my greatest accomplishment is keeping my mouth shut." Oliver wiggled his eyebrows.

"Please don't try to make me laugh." Percy looked around as though he was just starting to realize that they were standing on the edge of the dance floor just talking. It was no doubt attracting attention from other guests who were probably wondering what the two men were up to. "Can we sit?"

"Nope. We are going to dance." Oliver was set on dancing with the Weasley. "And your laugh is cute."

"You did not just say that."

"Is it wrong for me to compliment you?"

"You know I hate it when you lie to me." Percy paused; perhaps he didn't know how exactly to phrase what he was feeling. "My laugh is disgusting. Therefore, it is not a compliment."

"Perce, you need to stop with the self-hate."

Oliver pushed Percy into a slow dance position and started to move in beat with the other boy. The Ministry worker's face immediately heated up.

"You seem uncomfortable." Worry filled Oliver's voice.

He knew that Percy was still uncomfortable in front of his family because he left, but more importantly because of Fred's death. George's wedding was probably not the place to make a move, but Ollie couldn't let Percy get away this time.

Oliver had been the only person other than Ginny to know about Percy's relationship with Penelope before Ginny had told everyone. He also knew about Percy's failed relationship with some girl in his office named Audrey.

The Quidditch player had developed a crush on the redhead sometime after their third year had started. Oliver never was good at figuring out his feelings towards others, so it had taken him awhile to figure out that he even liked Percy that way—about three years to be exact.

Ollie knew that he loved Percy's laugh, his wild hair in the morning, the way Percy would scowl at a tough problem. He just didn't realize until it was too late that he was madly in love with the Weasley.

It had been tough for him to listen about Penelope until 2 am while they did homework in the common room. Or to see them sneak off to a secluded corridor when no one was looking. And then when it had ended, Percy had been a mess. Oliver hadn't minded comforting the other boy, but damn did it hurt.

Percy's eyes had been bloodshot, his hair untamed, his voice breaking in between sobs. Oliver had wanted to suck all the pain out of him like a Muggle vacuum. Which was a weird analogy, but it was the only thing the athlete could think of.

"I'm fine," Percy replied, breaking Oliver's thoughts.

"Are you sure?" Oliver paused their dancing. "I know I can be pushy sometimes…"

"You say that like I don't already know, Ollie."

Oliver was going to respond before a figure came up beside him and interjected first. "Did you ask out my brother yet?"

Oliver's blood ran cold as his body clammed up. Percy stepped out of his grip. He prayed that George didn't just walk over to them and say what he had just heard. _For Merlin's sake, please, let this be a dream._

"What?" Percy's reply was calmer than expected.

"He's had a crush on you for years. He always asked Charlie for advice on how to ask you out. Which was a good choice, because he's the most trustworthy out of us. Ginny managed to coerce him, however."

"What do you mean by coerce?" Percy raised his eyebrows.

"Just that Charlie was looking weirdly at you two at the rehearsal last night so Gin asked him what was going on. He spilled everything within seconds. Well, Ginny did give him her trademark glare so I don't blame him." George chuckled.

"I cannot believe this right now," Oliver moaned. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Wait, it's true?" Percy's eyes widened.

"Why wouldn't it be?" George cooed.

"The information is coming from you."

"Oh, I see," George said with a smirk. "You don't trust me."

"Georgie, you've spent the last ten plus years pranking me. Why would I ever trust you?" Percy laughed. "But is it true?"

The redhead turned towards him with an expectant look on his face. Oliver couldn't tell if it was hopeful or just curious. The brunet was starting to lose his courage, which was an odd sensation. The Quidditch player couldn't remember a time where he wasn't confident.

"It's true."

"Would it be rude if we left?" Percy asked, turning towards George. "I think Oliver and I have some things to discuss."

"Nothing would make me happier, Perce."


	21. Percy's Letters

House: Gryffindor

Position: Year 5

Category: Themed

Prompt: "Why are there letters? You told me math was all about numbers."

Word Count: 2605

 _ **Percy's Letters**_

Percy didn't realize that life at Hogwarts was going to be different than life at home. Sure, he calculated that some things would be off, but he didn't expect his brothers to treat him so oddly.

He knew that he was the odd sibling out. Bill and Charlie were close enough in age to have become good friends, the twins had been together since birth, and Ron and Ginny were only a year apart.

He grew up thinking of himself as an only child who had mildly annoying roommates. They didn't treat him like a sibling; he was more of the butt of all the jokes. He knew it of course that he was different than his siblings. Totally separated from his family.

The only thing that linked them together more than the shared DNA was their house: Gryffindor. He thought for sure he was going to be sent to Ravenclaw, and that his siblings would hate him for ruining it. Every Weasley was a Gryffindor. His father had given many speeches about it each and every time another one of his children were going to attend the school. When they had first heard the speech given to Bill, it had amazed them. It had excited their childlike imaginations, and when news arrived that Bill was sorted into _the_ house, they had celebrated.

Of course, Ron and Ginny didn't remember that celebration, nor did they remember the speech. But they remembered Charlie's. The second eldest not only had his father urging him towards the house of lions, but his older brother as well. Percy had felt sorry for his brother—he didn't have a choice on where to go. And Percy knew he wouldn't get a choice either. But there was no doubt that Bill and Charlie where Gryffindors, right?

And he was just like them in a way. Both a Weasley and a Gryffindor. However, they fit the typical mold where he doubted himself.

Percy wasn't brave, heroic, or loyal. Well, he didn't have anyone to be loyal to. He liked to think he'd defend his family in a situation, but he was just Percy. He was book smart, not street smart.

He just wanted someone to be his friend. He could be loyal to them. Percy always dreamed about staying up with his dorm mates talking about things. It was such a new concept to the 11-year-old since the only kids that lived near him were his siblings. Percy was jealous that his older siblings had so many friends when no one wanted to talk to him.

The only person who spoke to him was the annoying kid, Oliver, who slept in the bed next to his. But all Oliver really wanted was to be introduced to Charlie. Percy was surprised that one person could be more enthusiastic about Quidditch than the entire population at Hogwarts.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Bill questioned his younger brother.

The older of the two was busy writing a Charms essay while Charlie stared off into space. A piece of parchment sat in front of the Seeker, but it wasn't homework related.

Bill remembered Charlie's first year at Hogwarts, and it seemed bizarre to the eldest Weasley that it was four years ago. Bill remembered their mum telling him to make sure Charlie succeeded in his school work. He had tried his best to keep the younger one on track, but Charlie was the more rambunctious of the two of them.

Charlie didn't like doing school work. He liked more hands-on things, which is why he loved helping his mother in the garden. This got him in trouble because if his hands weren't occupied, he didn't pay attention. He also loved Care of Magical Creatures the best and had already finished that homework. He couldn't bring himself to write his History of Magic essay, though. He had something else on his mind.

"I'm writing Percy a letter."

"Why?" It wasn't unusual for the boys to write to their younger siblings at home about the wonders of Hogwarts. But Percy was at school with them. "What does he need a letter for?"

"He's lonely." Charlie looked up to meet Bill's gaze. "We get letters from the twins about their adventures, Ron and Ginny send theirs together, and Percy just gets an occasional thing from Mum and Dad. Our friends even send us the occasional package."

"And?"

"Percy is trying to figure this all out himself. I had you to help me get through this, and you made friends easily who helped you. Percy has no one."

"He talks to people."

"Yeah, when they want help with something. He isn't the 'smart' sibling for nothing."

"So, writing letters will help?"

"It'll make him feel better," Charlie said and started writing.

"If you say so." Bill got up to lean over the back of Charlie's chair to see what he was writing.

"We're his older brothers, Bill, and we aren't doing a great job at it."

* * *

Percy was surprised to see a lovely looking barn owl land next to him at breakfast. It was one of the school's owls, which confused him even further. He didn't know of anyone but his own family that would send him mail, and this owl was definitely not Errol.

Percy took the letter and examined the writing on the envelope. He recognized it immediately: Charlie's. Why would Charlie be sending him a letter? He was just sitting a few seats away.

Curiosity took over and Percy carefully opened the letter. He noticed some of his housemates looking to see what he had received.

 _Dear Percy,_

 _I'm sorry we haven't talked to you much. I guess that makes us terrible brothers. I hope you forgive us for ignoring you. I don't know what I would have done if Bill didn't help me my first year. But I'm not as focused as either of you._

 _Bill and I always work on our homework in the Library after dinner. We would like it if you would join us on Friday. I know you probably don't need the help, but we would love your company._

 _You could even bring that one kid that keeps trying to get you to introduce us. His name is Oliver, right? He likes Quidditch I heard. Maybe this will help you two become better friends._

 _Love,_

 _Charlie_

Percy read the short letter over a few times. Did Charlie get hit with a Bludger during Quidditch practice? The Seeker had always been nicer to Percy than the rest, with Ginny being a close second. But Ginny was more compassionate than the rest of the Weasley clan. She hadn't been poisoned by the twins—yet. Well, Percy hoped that she was still the same sweet Ginny she was when he left.

It was Monday, meaning he had a few days to make up his mind. Percy knew he should accept since he didn't have any plans. He also needed some help with an upcoming DADA essay, but he didn't want to admit that.

Really, he just needed to figure out if he wanted Oliver to tag along. His two idols growing up had offered to hang out with him. They finally wanted to act brotherly towards him. Did he want some kid to mess it up for him?

But Charlie was right. He needed friends other than someone who shared his last name, and this Oliver guy was obsessed with Charlie. Percy just hoped that they could find a common ground that didn't involve his sibling.

The only problem was bringing up the topic to his dorm mate. He didn't want to bring it up this soon since Oliver would pester him about it all week, but he also didn't want the other boy to make other plans.

"Did you read it?" a voice asked beside him. Percy looked to his right to see Charlie excitedly looking at him.

"Yes."

"What did you think?"

"About what?"

"C'mon, Perce." Charlie rolled his eyes. "Are you going to join us?"

"I don't see why…."

"Nevermind!" Charlie interjected. "Just write back."

"What?" Percy gave the older boy a quizzical look.

"It's more fun that way," Charlie said with a smirk. "You rarely get to send things. So, get an answer from Oliver and send the letter."

"Fine."

* * *

Percy sat on his bed, waiting for Oliver to show up. The redhead figured he'd catch the other boy before they all went to sleep to ask the question. He could then write the letter and wake up early to get it to the Owlery.

The door opened and the boy in question walked in. "Hey, Perce."

"Could I talk to you for a moment, Oliver?"

"Sure. What about?"

"Well, my brothers, Charlie and Bill, invited me to work on homework on Friday." Percy could tell he was getting nervous; his voice was cracking, the quill in his hand tapping up and down. He hated talking to people. "After dinner of course, and Charlie said you could come along, too."

The room went quiet. Percy watched Oliver, anxiously awaiting an answer, as the other boys no doubt listened in wondering what was going on. Oliver just stood in the middle of their dorm with a bizarre look on his face.

"Only if you want to! Don't feel obligated to," Percy added. "I just know you wanted to talk to Charlie and stuff."

"Of course, I want to go!" Oliver bounced up and down.

"Okay, I'll let them know." Percy went to his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment.

"You're writing to them?" Oliver went to look over the redhead's shoulder.

"Charlie says it's more fun if we write letters instead of talking." Percy dipped his quill into the ink bottle. "I'd say he's weird, but compared to the rest of my siblings, he's pretty normal. Especially in comparison to the twins, and maybe even Ron."

 _Dear Charlie,_

 _Oliver and I will both be coming to the library on Friday._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Percy_

"Percy, that's the worse letter I've ever seen." Oliver grabbed the tiny excuse of a letter off the desk.

"Why?" Percy went to grab it back. "That's all it needs to say."

"Where's the fun in that?" Oliver tsked. "Say something like, 'Thanks Charlie for inviting us. I asked Oliver and he agreed with a great amount of excitement. It would be a pleasure to get help from upperclassmen.' Or something along those lines."

"Fine." Percy reached for a new piece of parchment. "Anything else?"

"Oh, tell them what we need help on."

"And for you that would be...?"

"Our Potions essay, the Transfiguration work, and Astronomy."

"Anything particular about Astronomy?"

"Just everything about it."

"Well, that's…." Percy couldn't think of anything to say.

"Unfortunate?"

"I guess so, yes," Percy stated. "I could always tutor you in it."

"Really? That would be fantastic!" Oliver's eyes twinkled with excitement. "Oh, If you want to get that letter to them tomorrow morning, you better hurry."

Percy formulated a quick plan of the message in his head before letting the quill touch the paper. He didn't want the letter to look sloppy.

 _Dear Charlie,_

 _Thank you for the invitation. I asked Oliver and he agreed with exuberance. We greatly appreciate the opportunity to get help from upperclassmen._

 _Oliver would like to inform you that he needs help with our Potions essay, the Transfiguration work, and that any help with Astronomy is welcomed._

 _I need help with my Defense Against the Dark Arts essay. Well, I just need someone to proofread my work, and I need help with Herbology. I don't seem to have a "green thumb" as Madame Sprout says._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Percy_

"Is that more to your liking?"

"Good enough for me." Oliver went to get ready for bed. "I wish tomorrow was Friday instead of Wednesday. I don't think I'll be able to contain my excitement."

"We're just getting help on some homework." Percy folded the parchment and put it into an envelope.

"Do you realize how cool your brothers are?" Ollie jumped into bed. "They're probably the coolest people at Hogwarts!"

"They aren't that interesting." Percy climbed into his own bed.

"You live with them on a daily basis." Oliver turned to face Percy's bed. "I'm an only child. I don't have siblings to go to for help. Therefore, your siblings seem amazing in comparison."

Percy wanted to interject that he didn't really know what having siblings was like, either. He just didn't trust himself to convey those feelings into words, though. So, he instead said goodnight and settled into bed.

* * *

On Thursday morning, Percy received another letter from Charlie. This time, Oliver sat next to him and read it over his shoulder.

"Open it!" the brunet exclaimed.

"Alright." Percy gave the owl a treat and opened the envelope carefully. "Calm down."

 _Dear Percy,_

 _I'm so glad to hear that Oliver will be joining as well. Bill is definitely better at Potions and Transfiguration than I am. I like to think I'm pretty good with Astronomy. And depending on the subject for DADA you're on, we'll both help you with that._

 _Herbology is quite a different story. I'd like to say I know a bit because of Mum, but don't hold me to that._

 _See you tomorrow around 7:30. Come with everything you'll need._

 _Love,_

 _Charlie_

"Tomorrow could not come sooner!" Oliver said. Percy noticed Charlie look in their direction. His older brother sent a wink Percy's way and continued his conversation with the boy sitting across from him.

Percy smiled to himself. Charlie had given that wink to the twins several times, Bill had earned it twice, and Ginny was the recent winner of it. He and Ron were the only ones never to have seen it directed their way.

Well, it seemed like Ron was now the only sibling not to get the wink. At least Percy wouldn't come last this time.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Oliver."

* * *

"I told you we didn't need to be here so early," Oliver chastised.

"It's better to be early than late."

"Okay, mum," Oliver said and smirked.

Percy rolled his eyes in response and quickly went back to working on his essay. Just because they had gotten there early, it didn't mean he wasn't going to do work.

"There they are!" Percy recognized Charlie's voice. He turned around to see his older brothers walking their way. "Let's get started!"

And with that, Charlie and Bill set up their stuff and each turned to help the younger students. Bill helped Oliver with his Potions work whilst Percy and Charlie tried to figure out Herbology. They switched after half an hour and Bill looked at Percy's essay whilst Charlie tried to help Oliver with Transfiguration. They ended up talking about Quidditch instead.

"Hey Bill?" Charlie asked, switching seats with Oliver. "Can you help me with Arithmancy now?"

While they worked on that, Percy did his best to help Oliver navigate the star charts. Bill and Charlie muttered back and forth about the problems in front of them.

All of a sudden Charlie shouted, "Why are there letters? You told me math was all about numbers!"

"I don't know Charlie!" Bill yelled, exasperated. "That's just how it is"

"I am not taking this again next year." Bill got up and jokingly pretended to knock some sense into Charlie. They continued to play fight for a bit.

"See? Your brothers are so cool," Oliver whispered to him.

"Yeah, I guess they are." Percy smiled affectionately as he watched his siblings bicker. If this is what having siblings was like, he kind of enjoyed it.


	22. All in a Knight's Work

House: Gryffindor

Position: Year 5

Category: Drabble

Prompt: Sword/Dagger (Word)

Word Count: 486

 _ **All in a Knight's Work**_

The two boys stepped out of the way as the large metal object clanged to the floor. The loud noise reverberated off the walls and the first years were sure they would get caught.

"Pick it up!" Scorpius whispered, trying to keep their presence hidden.

"If you haven't noticed the sword is bigger than both of us combined!" Albus whispered back.

The statue in front of them looked like the other knights in the castle, minus the heavy jewel adorned sword. Albus had managed to knock the object free from the statue's grip as they snuck back to their room. Scorpius wasn't exactly sure how the raven-haired boy managed to accomplish such task, but the how didn't really matter at that moment.

The two boys frantically tried to pick up the dusty weapon but soon realized that it also weighed more than the two of them put together. It was also a real sword, which meant that the boys couldn't just leave it laying around. What if someone tripped on it and cut themselves? Scorpius couldn't live with that kind of guilt.

"Isn't there a spell we could use?" Albus asked with his wand at the ready. "Something like Windygardaim Livimosa, right?"

"We've only been here a week," Scorpius moaned. "We aren't supposed to learn _Wingardium Leviosa_ for three more weeks."

"It can't be too difficult." Albus smirked. "We know the words, don't we?"

"It's more than just knowing the words, Albus."

"Mum uses it all the time."

"You pronounced it wrong about thirty seconds ago," Scorpius said worriedly. "I don't exactly trust you."

"Fine, you do it then." Albus motioned for the blonde-haired boy to step forward.

Scorpius took out his own wand and tried to remember a time where his father used the spell. He had seen it done so many times he couldn't remember exactly how it went. Scorpius took in a deep breath and forced his mind to focus.

" _Wingardium Leviosa._ " He swished his wand with his eyes still closed trying desperately to mimic the image of his father.

"You're doing it!" Albus said in delight as the sword slowly moved its way back to the knight's hands.

Scorpius' eyes opened as he tried to maneuver everything back into place. The sword clicked itself in its spot and the boys let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, I should give you boys detention," said a voice from behind them. "But I think I'll let it slide."

The boys turned in horror to be faced with the one and only Neville Longbottom. Scorpius heard Albus let out another sigh of relief as he went to hug the professor.

"Why are you letting us leave?" Scorpius couldn't help but ask.

"Because you two worked as a team to figure out your problem." Neville winked at them. "Also, that was an excellent display of magic and I can't give you points since it's past curfew."


	23. Moments with You

House: Gryffindor

Position: Year 5

Category: Short

Prompt: Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol

Word Count: 730

 _ **Moments with You**_

* * *

 _We'll do it all. Everything. On our own_

They sat in a far corner of the common room in their own little bubble. Their school work laid out in front of them as the brainstormed on their latest Potions essay. Scorpius had most of his done where Albus barely had three sentences.

"I'm never going to finish this," Albus threw his quill.

"Not with that attitude," Scorpius got up to fetch the quill knowing Albus would never do it himself. "Rose did offer to help you."

"I don't want her help."

"She's just trying to mend your friendship."

"Only because her Mum wants her too," Albus sneered. "That's the thing about Rose. She wants relationships that will help her get ahead. That's why she dumped me the second we became friends. I don't need her. I only need you. We've been doing fine on our own and that's not going to change."

Their corner got quiet as they both continued to do their work. Scorpius ended up letting Albus read his essay making sure it wasn't an exact copy. Both of them ended up passing but Scorpius couldn't shake what Albus had said.

" _I only need you."_

* * *

 _We don't need. Anything. Or anyone_

"I wish he would just let it go!" Albus screamed throwing himself onto the seat of the train.

"Albus," Scorpius leaned over from his seat and put a reassuring hand on the other boy's knee.

"I don't get why he does this to me," Albus' voice lowered to a whisper as he put his head in his hands.

"He just doing everything he can to be a good father, Albus."

"I don't want him to be my father that's the thing." Albus looked up at Scorpius. "Does that make me a terrible person?"

Scorpius hadn't seen the dark-haired boy look so broken before. Albus was the louder, more headstrong, temperamental one. He rarely ever allowed Scorpius to see his emotions so blatantly. When they were younger Albus was more open about everything now he was closed off.

"It does, doesn't it?" The voice broke Scorpius out of his thoughts.

"No," The landscape outside the window distracted Scorpius for a second. "Like you said we only need each other."

* * *

 _If I lay here. If I just lay here. Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

The grass was slightly wet underneath them but Scorpius couldn't care less. The blonde had always enjoyed the summer time more than any other season but now the flowers didn't bloom as bright.

Having Albus over made everything a little better. It took a lot of begging on his side to convince his father. Malfoy Manor wasn't exactly the happiest place to spend a summer vacation. Especially these days, but that's why Scorpius needed Albus around.

His mother used to take him on walks around the garden. Telling him all about the flowers and plants that lived there and even letting him feed the peacocks. Now all he had left were these memories of her.

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?" Albus asked inches away from the blonde. The laid underneath a tall oak tree towards the back of the property. Albus watched clouds float by as Scorpius laid with his eyes closed. Both of them just enjoying a moment where they didn't have to do anything.

"I always think about her." Scorpius turned onto his side to look at Albus. "She's my mother."

The breezed rolled between them and ruffled their hair. Albus thought about what to say next but the words never came to him.

"She was my mother," Scorpius said quietly. "She was beautiful, smart, kind, loving, and every other thing a mother was supposed to be. She did nothing wrong. And yet everyone talks about her like she was… like she was some evil person."

Scorpius could feel the tears coming before they fell from his eyes. He knew Albus could see them and the blonde didn't know what to do. He didn't mean for everything to turn so sad.

Instead of saying anything Albus pulled Scorpius into his chest. It was an awkward position since both of them were now on their sides. But it was what Scorpius needed. They laid like that for a while. Until the stars shined brightly above them.

 _Just know that these things will never change for us at all_


	24. Anemone

House: Gryffindor

Position: Year 5

Category: Themed

Prompt: The flowers had died three weeks ago.

Word Count: 2980

Other: Has elements from Cursed Child but deviates from it.

 **Anemone**

The flowers had died three weeks ago. Nobody had touched them so they sat in the middle of the long table. Wilting against the porcelain vase. Before the petals felt velvety against one's fingers, but now they crumbled with the slightest touch. Gray and dead, just like the rest of the Manor.

Neither Scorpius nor his father could muster the will to throw away the flowers. But neither of them left their respective rooms much that summer. His father confined himself to his study since the master suite still contained her scent. He slept in one of the guest rooms at night. Scorpius only got out of bed to shower once a week. He even ate in his room. The whole house was quiet all the time.

Astoria had picked the centerpieces for the dining table. The garden was her favorite thing about the large manor. The flowers died when she did. A constant reminder that nothing is forever.

Scorpius knew he should pick up a quill and write to Albus. The therapist did say reaching out to friends and loved ones during this time would help heal the wound of losing his mother.

It was the Ministry who suggested that the Malfoy men see a therapist about their loss. They didn't go back after the first time. Instead, they opted to keep to themselves, which was the opposite of what the professional told them to do.

Scorpius couldn't scrounge up the energy to even lay out the supplies to write, much less pick up a quill and move it. He felt drained all the time, probably due to the fact that he slept more than he was awake.

His father didn't do much to help Scorpius. Scorpius knew that it was mostly because he didn't know how to console him; Scorpius was only thirteen after all, and his father didn't lose _his_ father until he was an adult. Granted Scorpius' grandfather wasn't dead, just locked in Azkaban, but Scorpius thought that his father knew what it felt like to lose a parent.

* * *

Albus sat at the edge of his bed debating on what to do. He could hear Scorpius crying softly but the other boy's curtains were drawn. Would it be an invasion of privacy to see if his friend was okay?

He was starting to feel guiltier about his parentage every day. He had the "perfect" parents who were famous. Albus didn't get it. Several of his classmates' parents helped in the war. Why weren't they celebrated more? And why did they still "worship" his father?

The crying from beside him got a little louder. He couldn't sit here and just listen. No, Albus had to do something. He'd be a terrible friend if he didn't, right?

"Scorpius?" He asked it quietly enough to not wake anyone up, but he hoped it was loud enough for the blond to hear.

"Go-o aw-a-a-y." Scorpius' voice was shaky and broke on the vowels.

"I just want to help."

"You can't," the blond persisted.

"Are you sure—"

"Just leave me alone." Scorpius moved the curtain a bit so Albus could see him. "You wouldn't get how to help."

"Then tell me," Albus pleaded, trying to move closer to Scorpius.

"I can't." The other boy shut the curtain, leaving Albus standing in their dorm, staring at the green fabric.

* * *

Scorpius thought about skipping class. He just couldn't do it today. He'd been doing pretty well and the blond didn't know what had set him off.

Last night he had just cried and cried. Maybe because he kept it all in over the summer, or maybe because he thought he saw his mother. That's why he didn't want Albus' help. The other boy couldn't possibly understand what it felt like to see your mother's ghost.

Scorpius thought about writing to Albus' dad—since Harry had used the resurrection stone and saw his parents, he'd know how Scorpius felt—but that would go against his friendship with Albus. The dark-haired boy didn't hate his father, or at least Scorpius hoped he didn't. It was just that if Scorpius asked for Harry's help instead of Albus', the other boy would never forgive him.

The ghostly image of his mother haunted him. Billowy white dress, hair floating out behind her, a hand reaching for Scorpius. He knew someone would tell him it was just the Grey Lady he saw. Maybe that's another reason why he didn't tell Albus. The fear of being wrong was greater than the fear of it being true.

If his mother was here as a ghost that meant she didn't pass on peacefully. Scorpius didn't know much about ghosts. Another reason why he wanted to skip class: he could spend the whole day in the Library researching.

Even though he could hear the words that would come out of Albus' mouth if he skipped.

" _You're going to miss so much."_

" _Our essay is due today and it won't be accepted late."_

" _You wouldn't let me skip three days ago, so get out of bed."_

But Scorpius could be wrong since he knew Albus had heard him last night. The other boy wasn't heartless enough to refuse him the day off. Or Albus would offer to stay with him and then Scorpius would have to awkwardly say no—and push his best friend further away.

Self-sabotage. That's what the therapist called it. She said people who have suffered a loss will try to ruin everything in their lives to feel something other than the pain. His father had called it hogwash. The idea that the Malfoy men could be anything less than perfect was not an idea his father had liked.

The bed creaked as the blond finally moved out of it. He made his way to the bathroom to force himself to clean. Thankfully, he didn't have to worry about what to wear and he pulled the familiar uniform on. He noticed Albus had already gone to breakfast. Probably due to the fact that classes started in twenty minutes and Albus was a relatively slow eater, much to Scorpius' surprise. He assumed since Albus was so hot-headed the boy would scarf food down faster than his Uncle Ron, who Scorpius had met two summers ago.

As he walked to the Great Hall, he contemplated skipping breakfast altogether. He wasn't sure if he could force any food down or even if he had any time to eat. Scorpius didn't eat too slow but he wasn't a fan of eating quickly. He'd rather not eat than eat in three seconds, probably because of the way he was raised.

He decided to go to Potions early since the room was just up ahead. That way, he didn't have to worry about walking all the way back in ten minutes. Scorpius promised himself he would eat lunch. He'd already lost enough weight over the summer.

* * *

"C'mon Rose," Albus pleaded. He really didn't want to be asking for her advice but he had run out of options. Well, he could talk to Neville (a voice in the back of his head whispered _Professor Longbottom_ , but he knew the man as Uncle Neville, not Professor), but Albus didn't want to talk to a professor. That might involve someone that Scorpius didn't want involved.

"I'm not interested in helping that mongrel."

"You're the worst." Albus wished he liked Quidditch. That way he could be on the team and send a Bludger her direction. "Honestly, sometimes I wish we weren't related."

"Me too." She sneered and turned away from him. "You taint our bloodline."

"Seriously, who says stuff like that?" Albus huffed. "At least Hugo is tolerable and not as stuck up as you."

"I'm perfectly fine the way I am." Her nose rose higher towards the ceiling.

Albus thought about replying with another snarky comment but ruled against it. "Just help me figure this out."

"You won't even tell me what needs fixing."

"I told you, it's Scorpius."

"What about him?"

"His mother died." Albus thought about telling her about last night but left it.

"So, ask your dad."

"I can't do that!"

"Why?" She smirked at him. "He's lost both of his parents."

"I swear, you're heartless." Albus got up from the Gryffindor table and made his way back to his own.

He noticed that Scorpius hadn't come to eat yet, but decided against going to get the blond. Albus didn't know what was wrong but he was determined to find out. To help his friend. He didn't care if he understood the problem a hundred percent. He could still figure it out—without Rose and her superiority complex.

* * *

Scorpius sat at his desk and got all of his supplies out. His professor paid him no attention, and the blond was getting impatient. He thought about just starting the potion of the day early but he could hear his classmates' voices complaining about it. Especially the Ravenclaws. He admired their creativity, wit, and intelligence, but if something wasn't "fair," they spoke their mind.

He tapped his quill against the desk. Doodling would get points taken from his house and he didn't have a book to read. Nor did he have any work to do since he completed it all yesterday before the meltdown.

Scorpius also didn't have time to run to the library to check something out. Not that he knew what to look for anyway. He'd have to ask where the ghost books were and if he needed permission to check any of them out. Scorpius hoped the books he needed weren't in the restricted section. Although Professor Longbottom would probably sign the note for him, he didn't want to risk it. He couldn't think of a reason why they would be there in the first place but it was best to think of all the possibilities.

That's what his father always said. To think of every conclusion before entering a situation. Scorpius figured it was because of his grandfather's actions and maybe his father's, too, in a way. The blond knew that his father didn't get a choice when it came to the mark on his left arm, and Scorpius never held it against him.

He knew his father felt guilty because of it. That, had he refused, maybe people wouldn't think Scorpius was Voldemort's child. The boy also knew that the guilt of all the deaths weighed heavily on his father.

The door opened and some students walked in, breaking Scorpius' bored thoughts. The Professor greeted them and got ready to start class. Scorpius nervously awaited Albus' arrival and prayed the black-haired boy wouldn't ask any questions.

"Hey." Albus slid into his seat and Scorpius nearly jumped from surprise.

"Hi." Scorpius didn't know what to do next. Last night kept flashing through his mind but he also knew the other boy was worried.

"Are you hungry?"

Scorpius raised an eyebrow at the other boy. The look of bewilderment increased once Albus pulled something from his bag.

"I got you a crumpet." Albus put it on the table since it was wrapped in a napkin. "I know you like it with butter so I buttered it."

Scorpius stared as Albus unwrapped the napkin and pushed it towards him. He muttered, "thanks," and quickly ate the food since the class was going to start. Potions and edible things didn't mix well. The crumpet was dry but the butter added some moisture and the blond wished he had something to drink. But he was still thankful that his best friend had thought to bring him some food.

"I figured you wouldn't skip class, but if you did, I was prepared to bring it to the room." Albus smiled at him. "I couldn't figure out how to sneak something to drink though, so sorry about that."

"It's fine," Scorpius said after finishing the crumpet. "I don't mind."

"I know you don't want to talk about last night but I'm here for when you're ready." Albus paused. "Rose did suggest that you write to my dad. You could do that if you wanted."

"Really?" Scorpius wasn't sure if he was angry that Albus went to Rose or not. But he was happy that Albus was going to let him write to Harry.

"I might not understand this but he would. As much as I hate to admit it, he does give good advice on some things."

* * *

Albus knew Scorpius had sent a letter to his dad a week ago and a response had finally arrived. He kept thinking that Scorpius trusted his dad more than he trusted him. Albus knew deep down that wasn't true, but it didn't stop the voice in the back of his mind from saying it.

He watched as Scorpius read the letter that night, since breakfast wasn't the place to read something of that sort. Scorpius' face didn't show any emotion which scared Albus; usually, it was easy to read his best friend. The blond didn't have the same stone-cold face as his father, which Albus had picked up on when he had spent a week at the manor the summer after their second year.

Scorpius let out a huff of air, drawing Albus' attention. He couldn't help but wonder what the letter said. Albus knew it wasn't any of his business since he didn't even know why Scorpius wouldn't talk to him.

Sure, Albus hadn't lost anyone super close to him yet, but that didn't mean he didn't understand death. He never got to meet his grandparents, his Uncle Fred, Teddy's parents, Sirius, or even the two men he was named after.

He guessed if he knew them, the pain of losing them would have been worse, but he'd never know. Albus had heard stories about all of them growing up and wished they had been there to tell him themselves. Especially Fred. George could talk about his twin for hours and it always made Albus feel guilty. The boy didn't really know why it made him feel that way. Maybe because he hadn't been there to lose Fred.

It's also how he felt when he heard Astoria had died. She never allowed Albus to call her 'Mrs. Malfoy' or even 'Scorpius' mum'. She only accepted Astoria. He never really knew why. She made the Manor feel more alive. Maybe that's what was bothering Scorpius; that his home felt dead and it reminded him that she was gone.

* * *

Scorpius thumbed the letter for a while before actually reading it. His eyes didn't want to focus on the words. Mostly because Harry's writing was a bit difficult to read, some of the words smudged together, and a lot of it was crossed out. Like the older man thought about saying something, but decided against sharing it.

Scorpius couldn't fault him on that, since he took an hour himself to write his own letter. He wrote five drafts before getting exactly what he wanted to say. A few times he thought about what his father would do if he found out Scorpius was writing to _Harry Potter_. He'd heard his father mutter the word Potter under his breath several times while catching up on his work. Scorpius doubted that the problems ever had anything with Albus' dad, but old habits die hard.

He noticed Albus watching him and decided to force himself to take the letter in, finally. He made sure to catch every word and pause when he wasn't sure what the letter said.

Harry had just affirmed Scorpius that seeing his mother was fine, and that he had seen his own parents a few times. Albus' dad then wrote four pages about how he thought he saw his parents when Albus and his siblings were born. One paragraph towards the end stuck out to the teen:

 _They show up in times where I need them the most. Or in times where they would have been there had they been alive. Like my wedding, the kids' births, or that time when James almost drowned. I'm not sure why you saw your mother but I'm sure she isn't actually a ghost. It could be a warning or just a chance to see if you are okay. And I hope you are and if you ever want to write to me again feel free._

"Okay," Albus said, breaking the silence, "I can't take it anymore!"

Scorpius looked up, a little smile on his face. He knew that his best friend was utterly impatient and he was surprised Albus had managed to stay quiet the whole time.

"Can you please just talk to me?"

* * *

"And that's why I didn't think you would understand." Scorpius had spent the last hour telling Albus everything about his mother's death, his summer, and why he had been upset that night.

"I don't know exactly how you're feeling, but I would have gotten it."

"I know." Scorpius thought of how to phrase what he wanted to say. "I think I just needed affirmation that someone else knew what I was talking about. Like they had experienced it themselves."

"And my dad has?"

"I guess it's quite common for people to see their loved ones like that. Or at least your father added a bunch of Muggle statistics about it."

"That sounds exactly like him," Albus said, sighing.

"I hope you're not angry that I didn't want to tell you at first."

"Why would I be?" Albus got up to sit with Scorpius on the blond's bed. "Sure I was a bit jealous but you know I'm always like that."

They spent the rest of the night talking, trying to figure out ways to help Scorpius through the grief and about monitoring Scorpius' eating habits. Albus might not know what Scorpius was feeling all the time, but he sure wasn't going to let that get in the way of him helping his friend.


	25. A Sprout of Wisdom

House: Gryffindor

Position: Year 5

Category: Drabble

Prompt: Pomona Sprout

Word Count: 391

 _ **A Sprout of Wisdom**_

The days after the final task of the Triwizard Tournament were filled with sorrow, confusion, and fear.

Pomona did everything she could to help her students. She held meetings in her office for anyone who wanted to talk, regardless of their house. She assigned students to watch their housemates who were hit the hardest.

Cedric Diggory's death hit Hufflepuff like a roaring storm.

The haze of emotion followed everyone. Some students told her they felt stuck in a sticky fog. And while Pomona agreed, she didn't have anyone to talk to. The "happiness" that radiated from her was the basis of her personality. That's what her students always told her—they were happy she was their Head of House because she was nicer than the others.

"Professor Snape told his house to get over their emotions," one student told her.

"Professor McGonagall gave her house a lecture on grief. Or at least that's what Lavender told me," another said.

"Professor Flitwick is trying his best but he doesn't know how to handle situations like this," Cho Chang told her while in tears.

Pomona had meetings with Cho every Thursday to talk about Cedric. And while she had to agree her co-workers didn't know how to handle children in pain, she recognized their efforts.

Nobody asked her how she was or how she was handling everything. Pomona was the one who convinced Cedric to join the Tournament in the first place. The shame of that clung to her for the next few years.

She stood face to face with a Death Eater—something Pomona didn't think would happen while she was at Hogwarts. She assumed the wouldn't be able to make it onto the school's grounds. How naive of her.

Dumbledore had told her that Voldemort said to, "kill the spare."

Cedric was nothing but an inconvenience for the "Dark Lord". And here was her chance to get revenge for Cedric. All the guilt she had acquired over the years boiled up inside her. The wand in her hand could end this _spare's_ life.

Her heart told her no. Knocking the man unconscious and sending him to Azkaban would be enough.

For the first time in her life, Pomona didn't listen to her heart. Green shot from her wand and finally did something she was certain she'd never be able to accomplish.


	26. A Hairy Situation

House: Gryffindor

Position: Year 5

Category: Short

Prompt: Blue hair ribbon

Word Count: 981

 _ **A Hairy Situation**_

"Mum?" Ginny made her way into the kitchen where her mother stood cleaning the dishes. "Can you braid my hair?"

Ginny held out the blue ribbons her mother had gotten her a few weeks ago. Her mother sighed and turned towards the six-year-old.

"I'm busy cleaning, love."

"But the boys said I couldn't play Quidditch if my hair was down." Tears began to form in her eyes.

"I can do it, Gin." She turned around to see her older brother Charlie standing in the doorway.

"You absolutely cannot!" The idea was absurd (a word Percy had taught her). "You'd ruin my hair!"

Ginny loved her hair very much and would not let a fourteen-year-old boy ruin it. She could just see him getting it all knotted to the point where her Mum would have to cut it.

"It's fine," Charlie walked over to her bending down slightly, "My friend taught me how."

"I'm not sure if I trust your friend's teachings."

"It's your best bet, sweetheart," her mother said behind her while drying a dish. "I won't be done by the time the boys decide to play."

"Fine!" She handed Charlie the supplies he needed. "But if you mess up my hair I will never talk to you again."

"Understandable." He led her over to the couch and she sat on the floor on top of a couch cushion that she had already set up.

Charlie began to brush her hair out but Ginny whined before he got too far, "I already brushed my hair Charlie."

"It doesn't hurt for me to brush it as well."

"Of course, it doesn't hurt Charlie because I already brushed it!"

"No, Gin, it's a saying," he paused, "like it's not wasting time if I brush your hair."

"But you are wasting time," Ginny pouted, "because everyone is going to start without us."

"I'd like to see them try." Charlie chuckled.

They sat in silence for a while. Charlie had begun to braid Ginny's hair and she could hear her other brothers getting ready for Quidditch.

"Can you hurry up?" Ginny whined impatiently.

"You can't rush perfection, Gin."

"It'd better be perfect." Ginny tried not to move her head. "Or else."

"What are you going to do, Ginny?" Charlie teased.

"I'll hex you."

"With what wand?" He chuckled.

"Yours." Ginny wasn't sure how that would all work out but she would do it.

"You have fun with that." Charlie continued to weave her hair together. He finished one of her braids and tied it with the blue ribbon. The color stood out against Ginny's red hair. Charlie tied it tightly so the hair wouldn't fall out and get in her eyes.

"What's your friend's name?" Ginny hated silence. The Burrow was always loud and whenever a moment of silence hit, she felt sad because she felt alone. Ginny knew she'd be home by herself when Ron started at Hogwarts. For a whole year she'd be alone. She had about five years before Ron even left, but her siblings were slowly leaving her.

"Tonks."

"That's a weird name."

"Well, her first name is Nymphadora but she goes by her last name."

"Why?"

"She doesn't like her first name."

"But why?" She really didn't understand how Charlie's friend hated her first name. It sounded pretty and wasn't that how every girl wanted her name to sound?

"She says it sounds too feminine."

"What does that mean?"

Ginny hated learning new words. Percy taught her a new word every week when he wasn't in school (sometimes he even sent them in letters). He was very picky when it came to how she used the words. Ginny would just throw them in a sentence even if they didn't fit because they sounded cool, and Percy would lecture her on the importance of being correct and following the rules. As much as she loved Percy, she just wanted to have fun.

"It means it's too girly."

"And that's a bad thing?" Ginny liked being girly. It meant she could wear pretty dresses and put ribbons in her hair.

"Not necessarily." Charlie finished up her second braid. "It's just her preference."

"And what is her prefur—whatever you said?"

"Preference is what she likes and Tonks likes to be a tomboy." He tied the second ribbon to secure the pigtail.

Ginny turned around to face him the moment he tied the braid. She was still on the couch cushion on the floor which caused her to look up at Charlie. He was messing with one of the extra ribbons that Ginny had brought with her.

"Tomboy?" Ginny tilted her head to the side.

"She likes to wear 'boy' clothes and do 'boy' things, but she still likes certain 'girl' things too."

"Why do you keep doing that weird thing with your fingers?" She mimicked his finger movements.

"They're called finger quotes." Charlie had a weird look on his face. His nose scrunched up and his eyebrows made a funny shape. I made Ginny laugh. "People use them to show that what they are saying isn't what they mean."

"People are confusing," Ginny complained. "But why did you use them with boy and girl?"

"Because I feel that clothes shouldn't be sectioned off by gender."

"So, boys could wear skirts, dresses, and frilly things?"

Ginny thought for a moment. She wore pants and played Quidditch but her brothers never played dolls with her unless they were told to. And she was surprised Charlie could braid her hair. It really was unfair that she could do "boy" things and they couldn't do "girl" things.

She didn't wait for Charlie to answer and she asked another question. "Is that why you learned how to do hair?"

"Yes, to both."

"I think that's really cool, Charlie." Ginny smiled up at her brother. "Can I be on your Quidditch team?"

Charlie laughed. "Anything for you, Gin."


	27. Exaggeration is to paint a snake

House: Gryffindor

Position: Year 5

Category: Themed

Prompts: Green and "Care to tell me why you're bleeding"

Words: 2430

Other: based off a movie I watched called Le Corbeau so it's a bit AU and deviates slightly from the storyline in the books. (The title is a chinese proverb)

 _ **Exaggeration is to paint a snake and add legs**_

Percy picked up the piece of parchment that had fallen from the ceiling. Written in a messy scrawl was:

 _Stacey Pippins_

 _Sold Ministry files to Voldemort_

At the bottom was a magical green and black snake that slithered around. Letters, if one could call them that, like this had been appearing at random moments in the Ministry. No one knew where they came from or who was writing them. A team of Aurors were going through the database of workers to try and match the handwriting.

Percy knew it wouldn't lead them anywhere. If the person was working with Voldemort (the popular theory floating around), then why would they allow a team of Aurors to find them?

They had to be a Ministry worker or else they wouldn't have access to the building—a high clearance worker on top of that to be able to use the magic they did. Percy certainly didn't have the ability to have letters magically appear from the ceiling. Well, he knew the magic behind it, but the building wouldn't allow him to do it.

That was the thing that had Percy reeling. Who did have the authority to manipulate a magic building? It certainly wasn't the Minister of Magic; he had the clearance but not the brains. He had already been through the list of people who could potentially do it. None of them fit.

Percy even went back and read a _Sherlock Holmes_ book (Sir Arthur Conan Doyle had gone to Hogwarts; he was a Slytherin and top of his class) to get into the sleuthing mindset.

He knew his father was getting the letters but Percy couldn't help but wonder if his father had told his siblings. Fred and George would thrive off the mystery and Bill could probably figure it out faster than him (much to Percy's chagrin). Bill had to train in several Egyptian pyramids and decode curses to break them. He was good at mysteries seeing as he was the one who read _Sherlock Holmes_ to Percy when he was a kid.

The third eldest Weasley was stuck on a question for the first time in his life. These letters by The Viper were messing up his brain. Percy Weasley finally understood how it felt to be stumped.

Percy researched every clue he found. He had told his boss he was getting files for a department but really, he was reading files. He had to figure this all out.

* * *

The Ministry grew more and more hectic as time passed. A sense of distrust followed everyone around. Letters were appearing every day and word of Voldemort's return was on the rise. Percy wanted to talk to his family more and more.

But they wouldn't accept him back. He knew ostracizing them was wrong, but he couldn't fully commit to this investigation if his mother was worried about him.

Knowing that they hated him… well, he couldn't describe it. He hadn't experienced pain like this before. Percy was alone, which was a strange feeling since he was always surrounded by noise. His whole life someone was there to fill the void.

Bill and Charlie were old enough to entertain him as a baby, the twins screamed even when they learned to talk, Ron ate loudly, and Ginny was always talking about something.

When he went to Hogwarts, he was surrounded by other students who all talked, laughed, and cried together. And when he went to his room, he had Oliver waiting to rant about Quidditch.

He had learned in his third year that his Boggart was nothing. Not because he wasn't scared of anything, but because he was scared of having nothing. He wasn't thinking about money or possession-wise, either; he was scared of losing people, especially since there weren't many people for him to lose.

* * *

News spread that another letter was due to arrive. Percy managed to snatch one as it fell at the same particular moment in time that he had come to realize the letters were falsified. Some of the past names made no sense. It was almost as if the Viper, in all their madness, had picked a name from random and a plausible reason and smashed them together.

Percy often wondered if the reason the snake used green ink was to signify the author was jealous. It could just be because of Slytherin = Voldemort = Dark Mark = Death Eater.

It could also be a death threat to all the "Death Eaters", since the killing curse emitted a green light. The author could be mocking them by sending out the letters.

The red-head figured it was a Death Eater throwing around false accusations to stir up a frenzy, to dethrone everyone so Voldemort could seize the Ministry. It would be easier to take the power if the people who held it couldn't control it.

Percy opened the folded piece of parchment. The name that was written in blobby ink made him want to vomit. He thumbed the parchment to check if it was real.

It had to be. It wasn't a dream since he didn't have vivid ones, and one shouldn't be able to read while dreaming. No, this was real life. The name etched in ink solidified his conclusion that the letters were fake.

 _Percy Weasley_

 _Gave his boss Veritaserum to obtain Ministry secrets to give to Voldemort._

The viper at the bottom winked at him. Or at least that's what Percy swore he saw. It looked even more vicious when his name sat above it.

His first thought was an angry cry of revenge. His second was that his family would believe it.

They would think he betrayed them even further than leaving. Percy couldn't let that stand; he would find the Viper and force them to tell the truth. He'd have to use Veritaserum to do it, thought,and that would just make people think he had faked the real truth and he had drugged his boss.

* * *

In his mission to out the truth, Percy Weasley ended up hiding under a desk— in the Department of Mysteries no less. He figured they would have the most answers.

He had tried to use the twins' ear device but it wasn't exactly discrete. He also didn't know who to eavesdrop on. The head of the department was the scrutiny of a letter three months ago; no one had seen him since.

Refusing to go down without a fight, Percy had then tried to sneak into the empty office of the department head. Except he had never tried to sneak anywhere. Sure, he and Penelope had managed to hide their relationship, but they had never snuck anywhere; Percy lacked in that area of Gryffindor-ness.

The timing of the attempt was poorly planned, which is how he ended up diving for the desk when he heard a voice approaching the area in question. Naturally, he went for the closest hiding spot. Growing up in a cramped house allowed him to not become claustrophobic.

Doing breathing exercises that he had learned from a book, he managed to slow his heartbeat, allowing him to breathe quieter. Gasping for air would give him away, and he wasn't sure how he would explain that.

Either the person would know the letter was fake and ask him why he was in their department—they could not know who he was, which was highly likely anyway since everyone found out who the accused was—or they would end him on the spot for being a Death Eater.

Percy didn't like his chances with any of the options he thought up. The probability of him leaving here unseen was also on the low end. He'd have to leave at some point, though, or someone would find him under their desk.

Taking a chance, Percy got up and ran. He wasn't exactly sure where he was going, but he ran as fast as he could.

The elevator gave him a moment to calm down. Thankfully, he managed to catch an empty one and he rode it to the Atrium. Percy wasn't sure where he was going to go when he left, but he had to get out. Nobody had tried to attack him but nobody had seen him since the letters came. He had so far managed to hide himself in plain sight—something he learned from being prefect.

With a ding, the doors to the elevator opened and Percy was faced with a small crowd of people. They parted before one near the back shouted, "That's Percy Weasley!"

Percy's instincts kicked in and he ran to the nearest fireplace. An address popped into his head and he ran over it again and again. He wouldn't end up somewhere worse because he said it wrong. The crowd of people after Percy multiplied and they all had their wands ready.

Spells hit him from every angle. They weren't too harsh since they didn't want to kill Percy, but some cut him. He didn't expect any of the spells to draw blood.

* * *

Somehow Percy Weasley ended up inside the living room of Oliver Wood. He didn't realize the address he had thought of belonged to his old housemate.

"Care to tell me why you're bleeding?" Oliver was sitting on his couch which was parallel to the fireplace. "Actually, better question, why are you in my living room?"

Percy started explaining the entire story of the letters but when the biggest wound (it was three inches above his knee) started to bleed a ton, Oliver shushed him. The Scot forced Percy to take his pants off—which Percy was not okay with—and made the red-head sit on the couch.

Percy hoped he wouldn't stain Oliver's couch, especially since he probably would be fired from his job and wouldn't have the money to pay the Quidditch player back.

"Are you okay?" Oliver came back in with supplies to bandage Percy.

"I think so."

"You think so?" Oliver started cleaning the wound, causing Percy to hiss. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I messed up." Percy tried to force the tears to disappear. "I thought I could do this but I can't."

"Do what?" Percy wasn't sure if he could handle another question from Ollie.

"I tried to spy at the Ministry I guess. Did you hear about the Viper?"

"Everyone's heard about it."

"I thought I could figure it out." Percy looked down at his right leg where Oliver had started to wrap the wound. "Find them and put the rumors to rest."

Oliver hummed a response and Percy continued, "I knew they were fake and I was worried someone I cared about would show up in one. I didn't tell my family I was going to try and uncover anything, just in case."

"You should have told them." Oliver opened his mouth to say something else, but closed it abruptly.

"I know they hate me."

"They don't hate you."

"They probably think it's true."

"What?"

"My name was on the letter today."

"Oh, Percy."

"What if Ministry workers come to my apartment or harass my family? What if they all think I'm a Death Eater? I won't be able to do anything! Where will I go?" Percy went on rambling before Oliver was forced to shush him again.

"You'll stay here."

"I couldn't possibly." Oliver had finished with Percy's leg and he pulled his pants back on. "You'll be an accomplice."

"But you didn't actually commit any crimes."

"They think I did." They stood across from one another. "They'll take the Viper's word over mine."

"Just tell them everything." Oliver walked over and put a hand on his left shoulder. "They'll believe you."

* * *

Percy had been at Oliver's for a week now. The night he showed up, Oliver had Apparated into Percy's apartment to get his things. He'd been staying in the guest room since.

Percy did have to say he enjoyed living with Ollie again. He hated to admit that he missed the Quidditch rants. The extra time he had allowed him to tidy up Ollie's apartment; the Scot didn't approve of it, but Percy knew he allowed it because it gave him something to do.

He was cleaning the coffee table when Oliver burst through the front door yelling, "The Ministry has fallen!"

"What?"

"Voldemort has taken power in the Ministry."

Percy's stomach churned and he sat on the couch with a loud huff of air. Oliver came over and sat next to him. A thick silence fell over them before Percy started muttering.

"You're going to have to speak up," Oliver said turning to Percy "That is if you are talking to me."

"I knew it." Suddenly Percy shot up of the couch and started to pace around Oliver's living room "I knew that Voldemort was the one who sent the letters. It was just a power play to take the Ministry. To cause confusion and chaos. That - that Bastard!"

"Woah, calm down Perce," Oliver stopped Percy's pacing but putting a hand on each of the red-head's shoulders. "There isn't any proof of that."

"It has to be the only option, Oliver. Nothing else makes sense."

"It could be a coincidence."

"The _Dark Lord_ wouldn't take over the Ministry by pure luck," Percy added venom to the words Dark Lord. If Voldemort's plan was to create chaos by sending out a few measly letters he wasn't very evil. "No, this was his plan all along. He craves power in any form and would stop at nothing to gain it. That's why he went after the sorcerer's stone, why he opened the Chamber, Cedric Diggory's death, in fact, the whole Tournament was his idea!"

"We'll all rise up from this," Percy gave Oliver his best 'what the hell are you on about' looks. "Listen, if Harry can survive everything Voldemort throws at him then we all can."

"I'm not sure Harry is the best thing to compare everyone too. He's the _Chosen One_."

"Chosen One my ass he's just Harry," Oliver chuckled "Maybe the best seeker I've seen since Charlie but he's nothing special."

"That's not what you said when he joined the Quidditch team."

"We're not talking about that right now, Weasley." Oliver smirked, "We're talking about the fate of the universe."

"Do you really think it'll be okay?" Percy was honestly scared. What if his family got hurt during all of this. Ron's best friend was at the center of this whole mess and Weasleys never back down from a problem. They'd defend Harry until the end. No matter whose end it was.


	28. Luck Is for Fools

House: Gryffindor

Position: Year 5

Category: Short

Prompt: The fact that he was lucky, was aggravating for (character from your house). [first line]

Word Count: 786

Other: Does not go with Drabble and Themed

 _Luck Is for Fools_

The fact that _he_ was lucky, was aggravating for Percy. Oliver had managed to make the Quidditch team as a second year and quickly became one of Charlie's favorites. This made Percy jealous as Charlie rarely paid him any attention.

And Percy knew it was because he didn't really enjoy Quidditch as much as his siblings. He didn't fit in with them. Oliver did. He would fit right in with his family.

Percy thought about asking Oliver what his parents were like. Maybe he could convince Oliver to trade lives with him. Percy would enjoy being an only child instead of one of seven. The constant noise was calming since it meant he wasn't alone, but it was also distracting.

More so when random explosions came from the twins' room. He always locked his door on nights where the twins were feeling mischievous—which was every night. Percy didn't trust them.

They were only ten and would be starting Hogwarts next year. Percy thought about asking to transfer to Beauxbatons or something, but his parents didn't have the money for that.

Oliver's first Quidditch match was coming up and excitement filled the corridors. Everyone loved Quidditch, except for Percy who really could care less. He'd go anyway to support Oliver who was the closest thing to a friend he had, and his brother since, well, they were related.

* * *

"Ready for your first match?" Charlie turned towards Oliver and said, "Also, you should eat something."

The problem was Oliver couldn't eat. He already felt queasy and eating would make it worse, but he picked up a piece of toast anyway. Nibbling at it seemed to satisfy Charlie.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Oliver said, finally responding back.

"Good to hear." Charlie smiled.

Oliver wondered if Percy got to see that smile a lot. It felt very brotherly and for a second, Oliver imagined that Charlie was his brother. Oliver hated being an only child; it was so lonely. And Percy had so many siblings. They played Quidditch all the time together Oliver heard. Nobody played with him at home and he was very excited to finally play at Hogwarts.

He wanted to ask if he could come over during the summer to play with the Weasleys, but knew it would be weird. He wasn't great friends with Percy and hanging out with one's captain was a tad strange.

The simple fix would be to gain Percy's favor, but the other boy didn't like Quidditch. It was something he had told Oliver on the first day they met when Oliver rambled about it for the entirety of dinner. It didn't hurt Oliver's feelings. But he was sad Percy couldn't experience the wonder of Quidditch for himself.

* * *

Percy watched as Oliver zoomed into the sky on his broomstick. His eyes followed him to the goal posts. The whistle blew and the Snitch was released.

The next thing he knew he was watching Oliver tumble towards the ground. His reflexes snapped in and he waved his wand. Percy had read about the Immobulus charm and just did it. Once Oliver was safely on the ground, Professors came up to congratulate him on the perfect spell casting. He rushed away to see if Oliver was going to be okay.

* * *

Oliver woke up in a strange place. It smelt like bleach and poppies had a baby, and he didn't like it at all. His head hurt and his limbs burned when he moved. The bed was lumpy which caused him to be irritated.

The last thing he remembered was seeing Percy in the stands at the match. His wand stretched out in front of him and a wicked look on his face. Not a mean or evil wicked, but a fierce wicked. Madame Pomfrey let out a gasp and began to fuss over him when she saw his opened eyes. Oliver realized he was in the Hospital Wing.

She called someone in to look after him while she ran to get Dumbledore. Oliver was surprised to see Percy standing at the end of the lumpy cot.

"You scared me," Percy whispered. "I didn't think you'd wake up. It's been a week."

"Did we win?"

"What?"

"Did we win the match, Weasley?"

"No." Percy shook his head. "There will be a rematch since you fell."

* * *

Percy spent the last few weeks convincing Oliver he'd be okay. The Scot refused to get on his broom and urged Charlie to pick someone else. But Weasleys don't give up so easily, and both boys gave Oliver words of encouragement.

Nothing made Percy happier than seeing Oliver circle the goal posts at the re-match. He was thankful that, for once, he had been the lucky one.


	29. Good Things Come and Go

House: Gryffindor

Position: Year 5

Category: Drabble

Prompt: "The problem was that you changed to please the people who didn't really matter

Word Count: 433

Other: Part 1 of 2 (Second part is themed) [Percy x Oliver]

 _Good Things Come and Go_

It was in a run-down bar, a Muggle bar, that Percy Weasley had decided to recover from having his heart pulverized. It was just a few steps from his apartment. It wasn't theirs anymore, just his.

How he hadn't seen the fight coming was beyond him. All the signs had been obvious.

So, there he sat trying to drown himself with the drink the bartender had given him. But whatever it was, Percy had to admit it was better than firewhisky.

The conversation he'd had with Oliver ran through his head.

* * *

Percy had arrived at their flat late once again and Oliver was furious. They had both agreed on having dinner, an actual dinner. Not a rushed dinner of Muggle takeout or a half-assed one they prepared the day before. No, a real home cooked meal that Oliver prepared since he wasn't "working".

Had Percy just arrived late there wouldn't have been a problem. But the red-head acted like his lateness wasn't a big deal and that was the last straw for Oliver.

Their fighting lasted for an hour. Oliver was crying, his words were wet and full of anger. Percy stood stoic getting a few jabs in, but it was definitely Oliver who dominated the feud.

"But there haven't been any problems!" Percy retaliated when Oliver started to mention the holes in their relationship.

"The problem _was_ that you changed to please the people who didn't really matter." Oliver made sure to phrase it so Percy knew there was one problem: him. This was the break-up speech.

"What do you mean, 'was?'" Percy asked.

"You changed Percy," Oliver stood his ground he couldn't do this anymore. "You left your family and you started to leave me behind."

"I haven't changed at all," Percy crossed his arms. "Are we even going to talk about this or are you going to keep telling me I'm the problem?"

"It's over." Oliver walked over to their room. He grabbed a few clothes and other necessities. "I'll be back soon for the rest of my things."

"So that's it?" Percy's voice broke and Oliver almost turned back from his trek to leave—almost.

"Yes." Oliver's heart ached. Sure, they could figure it out. Mend the holes and make an entirely new relationship, but Oliver was so tired of putting in work to make Percy happy.

The red-head had been slipping for a while into this mindless Ministry drone. He didn't have time for anyone or anything other than work. Oliver tried and tried to make Percy see the light but even the best people blink out sometimes.


	30. Polaroids

House: Gryffindor

Position: Year 5

Category: Themed

Prompt: "Quick, hide behind the chair!"

Word Count: 2720

Other: Part 2 out of 2 (Part one is the Drabble) [Percy x Oliver]

 _Polaroids_

 _I._

The moment he pulled it out of the cupboard he knew what he was getting himself into. It was an old leather-bound photo book with about half the pages filled. Percy thumbed the brown material and began to flip through the pages. Every single picture was of him and Oliver. Starting with their days at Hogwarts when they were only friends, to Oliver's Quidditch days, to Percy's Prefect days, to their first date, to when they bought this ruddy old apartment.

Handwritten notes, scraps of fabric, and other scrapbook things adorned the pages. Mrs. Wood had started it years ago and finally gifted it to Oliver on his birthday. She made Percy swear that he would continue filling the pages. He wondered why Oliver had left it behind.

Oliver had moved out two weeks ago, stopping the progression of their photo album. And, despite his better judgement, Percy had decided to take a walk down memory lane. He knew it was going to hurt looking back over their happiness when there was nothing left of it.

But it was better to have loved and lost than to never love at all. Quite frankly, Percy Weasley missed the sparkle in Oliver's eyes, missed his smile and voice. He was going through withdrawals. Because if Percy was addicted to something other than work, it was Oliver.

 _II._

The Hogwarts Express pulled into King's Cross exactly on time. Percy had timed it because Oliver bet him they would arrive late. It signified the end of their first year at the wizarding school and Percy was sad to leave. He and Oliver hadn't started out as friends but now he couldn't imagine not seeing the other boy every day.

Oliver had promised to write over their break and Percy hoped he would keep that promise. His brothers didn't have nice conversations with him like Oliver did. Percy would go insane if the only thing he listened to this summer was Fred and George's teasing.

Bill and Charlie came to collect Percy so they could all go find their family together. Trying to navigate the station all alone was not advised, so Oliver tagged along. They figured they'd find Oliver's family, drop him off, and then find theirs.

When they found Oliver's mother she squeezed the two first years together for a picture. "Smile, my dears."

"I'm sorry about her," Oliver said into his ear while they waited for Mrs. Wood to take the picture.

"Why? She's just being a good mother."

"It's embarrassing."

"You should meet my other siblings."

Mrs. Wood took two photos: one for her scrapbook of Oliver, and another for Percy. He framed it and sat it on his nightstand so he could see Oliver's smile every day.

 _III._

Getting Oliver to actually eat breakfast was the hardest thing Percy had to do, especially on Quidditch days. Oliver's first game was later that day and he was refusing to eat. Just like he did when he had practice. Percy thought about getting Charlie to talk some sense into Oliver but didn't want to embarrass his friend. Instead, he just pleaded and sprouted facts until Oliver ate something.

"So, if I eat this toast you'll stop with the origin story of breakfast?" Oliver started to butter the toast.

"Yes." Percy smiled as the other boy took a bite from the bread. "And I will never bring it up again."

* * *

Oliver paced around their room, waiting for the game to start, and Percy was starting to get annoyed.

"Ollie, sit down."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"Nope."

"I swear on Merlin's beard, if you don't sit down Oliver I'll render you incapable of playing in the game."

"Fine." Oliver plopped onto his bed but then got up like he suddenly remembered something. He opened his trunk and pulled out a camera. "Here let's take a picture."

"Why?"

"My mother wants me to capture everything this year."

"And you want me to be in this picture with you?"

"Yeah, you're my best friend."

They got Charlie to take the photo for them and Oliver put it in a folder for his mother's scrapbook. Oliver had his arm around Percy and his broom in his other hand.

 _IV._

"Is that the badge?" Oliver walked up to Percy at King's Cross.

"Yes." Percy was beaming while he showed his best friend the badge. "Congrats on getting captain."

"Dude, it's so shiny." Oliver smiled. "And thanks, I don't get a badge but I get all the perks."

"Oh, Percy Dear," Oliver's mother walked over to them, "It's beautiful. Let's get a picture to commemorate this."

The two boys stood next to each other, their arms around the other. "My boys are growing up so fast."

Mrs. Wood had declared a few years ago that she was unofficially adopting Percy into the family. She often referred to them as 'her boys'. And as much as Percy loved his mother, having a second one was just as lovely.

Percy asked for a copy of the picture for himself. Oliver made fun of him for keeping it on his nightstand in their room, but Percy liked looking at it. Oliver was his best friend after all and why shouldn't he celebrate that?

V.

The year started off great but was slowly starting to turn into a disaster. Percy was starting to see Oliver as more than a friend and that was getting in the way of his school work. Oliver's smile started to make his stomach churn and his heart flutter. Percy did not like it one bit.

Quidditch games were hard to watch because every time Oliver would swerve, or tilt, or do anything, Percy thought he was going to throw up. Also, seeing Oliver in his uniform did not help the feelings that caused Percy's brain to get all muddy.

Not to mention that this was his second year being a Prefect. He wanted everything to go according to plan and this was not a part of his plan at all. No, falling in love with Oliver Wood was as far from the plan as it could get.

"Hey Weasley," Oliver said while entering their room.

"Hello." Percy tried to concentrate on his work.

"Did you eat today?" The red-head could hear the concern in the other boy's voice.

"Yes." At that moment, his stomach decided to betray him and let out a loud growl.

"That means you haven't." Oliver grabbed Percy's arm. "Let's go."

They ate dinner in silence. Well, Oliver tried to start several conversations, but after just getting one worded answers from Percy, he quit. Percy didn't like the silence but he was nervous he'd say something stupid and scare Oliver off.

"Okay," Oliver shifted in his seat, "What's up with you?"

"Nothing."

"I know when something's up with you, Perce."

"I'm totally okay—just stressed about something."

"Tell me about it." Oliver leaned forward. "You can talk to me."

"I can't on this problem; you wouldn't get it."

"And what makes you think that?"

" _Oh, maybe because I'm madly in love with you and don't know how to deal with it."_ But Percy didn't say that—just thought it while he tried to come up with something else to say. "I just know you can't help. It's something I have to do on my own."

"Fine." Oliver didn't look pleased. "Just know you can talk to me if you need to."

* * *

The end of the year was approaching fast and Percy had made up his mind that he was going to tell Oliver. He was going to muster up some of that famous Gryffindor courage and get it over with. Mostly because not talking to Oliver was killing him. They hadn't talked because Oliver made him nervous.

Percy left a little note telling Oliver to meet him by the lake after dinner, which Percy skipped due to nerves.

"Hey." Oliver walked over to him a curious look on his face. "What is this about?"

"I'm going to tell you what had me stressed this whole year. Well, besides everyone getting petrified and the whole Ginny thing. I just need you to listen and not talk."

"Okay—"

"Nope, just listen." Percy took a deep breath.

They stood in silence for a bit while Percy mustered up the courage to tell Oliver. The other boy waited patiently and didn't speak, perhaps in fear that it would scare Percy off.

"Ithinkiminlovewithyou," Percy mumbled.

"I didn't get any of that Percy." Oliver smiled.

"I think I'm in love with you." He braced himself for the rejection; instead he was met with something else.

Oliver had kissed him. Percy almost backed away from shock but kissed back instead. A flash of light interrupted them. Colin Creevey stood with his camera up and a look of amazement on his face.

"Hey, could I have that?" Oliver chuckled.

 _VI._

"Are you having a good time?" Percy could feel the anxiety welling up in his stomach. What if Oliver said no? What if he had ruined their first date and made it completely terrible? What if Oliver wanted to break up?

"Yes, Percy," Oliver chuckled, "Now stop worrying; everything is fine."

"Are you sur—"

"Absolutely." Oliver pecked him on the cheek.

"Okay, because I thought that this was going horribly and you would hate me and—"

Oliver kissed him. Percy didn't agree with that tactic since it was a bit rude, but melted into the kiss anyway.

"I know you hate that but we don't have time for you to ramble," Oliver teased. "We'll miss our ride home."

It wasn't necessarily a "ride" considering it was a Portkey, but they were in public and couldn't call it that outright. They decided to go to a Muggle part of London instead of Diagon Alley to explore something new together. But Percy was spending a week with the Woods in Scotland, which was too far away to Apparate to. And Floo powder could take them anywhere if they said the wrong thing.

The Portkey was an old weathered briefcase that was almost snapped in half. It was stuck between two dumpsters in an alleyway. Oliver had his hand ready to use his wand just in case some unwanted visitors showed up. He had just turned 17 a little while ago and was taking the newfound freedom seriously.

Well, not so seriously that he used magic for everything now, but Percy gave him some credit. He wouldn't turn 17 until August, which was only a few weeks away, but still. Percy wasn't one for breaking the rules. He could in theory get away with using magic in his home since the Ministry couldn't track it to the exact user, but that would make him like the twins. And Percy Weasley refused to be anything like them.

He had morals, which is why Oliver had to be the one ready to fight. Not like Oliver wasn't always ready to fight someone. He wasn't a violent person, but if somebody said anything bad about Quidditch, he wouldn't be afraid to knock some sense into them.

They arrived at Oliver's house safely and on time, considering that the Portkey only worked at specific times.

Mrs. Wood met them at the door. "Let's get a picture of you two."

"Mum, you always want a picture," Oliver whined. "Can't I enjoy something without it being in the scrapbook?"

"I quite like the scrapbook," Percy teased.

"Oh, thank you Percy." Anything to get on her good side. She had Oliver's temper but never showed it unless provoked. Or at least that's what Ollie told him, and frankly, Percy didn't want to see her angry ever. He dealt with his mother enough to know not to anger a mother. Or any adult.

This photo had the picturesque landscape that Oliver got to see every day behind them. That's why Percy asked for one. Just to look at the beautiful scenery and most definitely not to look at Oliver's face illuminated by the sun.

 _VII._

"Quick, hide behind the chair!"

"I'm not hiding behind a chair, Fred."

"But it's a surprise party," Fred whined.

"You have to hide," his twin added.

They both winked and shoved Percy behind the old armchair in his and Oliver's living room. They had just bought the apartment three weeks ago in time for them to throw Oliver's party in it.

It wasn't a hard decision to move into together after Hogwarts considering they had lived together there. They just had to find someplace, which Percy thought they would never find in London's growing climate. He wanted something close to the Ministry but far enough away that he didn't have to walk. He hated walking through the busy streets at night, and if he was closer, Oliver would force him to walk.

" _For your health," the older man said when they looked at closer flats._

" _I'm perfectly healthy," Percy retaliated._

" _Sure."_

Their apartment was now filled with everyone they knew and loved. Everyone was trying to hide, waiting for Oliver to arrive back from Quidditch tryouts. Percy thought it was a terrible idea to throw Oliver's party on the same day he had tryouts. What if he didn't make the team and was in a terrible mood for the party?

The twins claimed it was to kill two birds with one stone. If Oliver made the team then they wouldn't have to throw a separate party. They also argued that Oliver would make the team since Puddlemere would be stupid not to take him.

Percy agreed, but that didn't mean it would all work out. The door creaked open and Percy got ready to jump up. His knees were killing him from squatting behind the red chair. Since they found it in an antique shop, the 'old' smell hadn't worn off and Percy's nose was starting to hate him.

"Surprise!" they all yelled together when Oliver announced his arrival.

Of course, the Scot thought he would only be met with his boyfriend but wasn't upset to see everyone. He happily announced that he was now an alternate for Puddlemere and they all celebrated.

Mrs. Wood had her camera ready to capture something for the scrapbook. She got a nice picture of Oliver smearing cake onto Percy's nose. Percy laughed when he saw it later that night when she added it to the scrapbook before giving it to Oliver.

 _VIII._

Percy shut the photo album. Everything after that last picture didn't have the same feel to it. After all, there were only two pictures that followed and they were both of Oliver, alone. Percy began to realize how terrible he was. He had pushed Oliver away unknowingly because of the Ministry.

He put his head in his hands and rocked slowly in the ugly red chair that still sat in the flat. It still smelt like old lady perfume—talc powder mixed with seven different floral smells that he couldn't distinguish.

A key turned in the front door and Percy looked up, confused. Oliver had a key, and he gave one to Bill when they bought it for emergencies. But he assumed that his eldest brother would have gotten rid of it when he "left" the family. Because why would Bill help him after what he had done?

"Perce?"

He hadn't expected to see Oliver standing in the doorway. Oliver wasn't looking as great as he should. Quidditch season started when they broke up and Percy expected the other man to be in his best shape. Physique wise he was, but Percy could tell he was broken.

A sharp pain exploded in his chest when he realized he was the one who had broken Oliver. A sob racked through him and Oliver rushed over to him.

"I'm sorry." Oliver wrapped his arms around Percy. "I missed you and I couldn't take it any longer."

"I should be the one saying sorry," Percy managed to say. "I was the one who ruined everything."

"You didn't ruin anything. I messed up." Oliver hugged him tighter. "I should have stayed to work it out."

"You really want to try this again?" Percy mumbled. "You could do so much better."

"You're the best thing to happen to me, Perce." Oliver kissed his head. "Nothing can get better than you.


	31. Their Brilliant Idea

House: Gryffindor

Position: Year 5

Category: Drabble

Prompts: "Why are your hands blue?"

Words: 481

 _ **Their Brilliant Idea**_

The twins had the brilliant idea to try and temporarily dye Percy's skin blue. Considering that he was dating a _Ravenclaw_ , Percy needed to pay for his treacherous act. Of course, neither of them actually cared about Percy's choice in significant others.

"Put the leech juice in and stir counterclockwise four times," Fred instructed. They had been trying for weeks to perfect this potion. Being on break, they had limited supplies and their stolen stash was running low.

"What's next?" George looked up from the brew.

"The frog's toe." Fred handed George the ingredient.

"I think it's done." George stopped stirring. The once murky liquid started bubbling into a brilliant blue.

"Let me see." Fred leaned over to look at it and accidentally hit it with his right knee.

George tried to catch it but a tiny bit spilled onto his hands before he could straighten the cauldron. His skin was enveloped in a light foam and George wiped it away. His hands were now the same color as the sky on a nice sunny day.

* * *

George sat awkwardly at dinner praying that his mother wouldn't notice that he was wearing winter gloves in summer. He didn't own anything else that would hide his hands and skipping dinner wasn't an option.

They got halfway through dinner before Mrs. Weasley noticed. "Take off those gloves this instant."

She probably suspected something was up. Maybe Fred should have worn his as well and they could have played it off as a twin thing.

"I can't," George stated, coming up with an excuse. "It's a fashion statement."

"George Weasley," Molly scowled. "Take off those gloves."

George sighed and slowly began to take the gloves off. His hands, which should have been pale and covered in freckles, were now a shade of blue.

"Why…are…your…hands…blue?" Molly asked through gritted teeth.

"We were painting," Fred said.

"Paint washes off," Percy said with an arrogant look.

"We were dyeing eggs," George said, trying to convince their mother they hadn't done anything wrong.

"Easter was months ago," Ginny interjected.

"George?" Molly gave the younger twin her 'you better start talking' stare.

"We were trying to create a color changing potion," George started. "To turn someone's skin blue, but Fred accidentally spilled it on my hands."

"And why would you do that?" Molly's eyes bored into twins' souls.

"Percy…" Fred murmured, ashamed.

"Well, you two will be doing his chores until George's hands turn back to normal."

The twins tried to protest saying they didn't know how long the potion would last, and that they hadn't actually hurt Percy since the potion wasn't on his skin. But Molly shushed them.

George stuck his tongue out at Percy who was snickering at them. It was going to be a long summer. They'd never hear the end of the blue hands, especially when they didn't even know how long it would last.


	32. Operation Norbert

House: Gryffindor

Position: Year 5

Category: Short

Prompts: "Literally everything about this is illegal."

Words: 622

Other: Might deviate from what happened in the book.

I just made up Annette and Edward since I don't think the

book mentions the names of Charlie's co-workers.

 _ **Operation Norbert**_

"Literally everything about this is illegal," Charlie mused as he read Ron's letter. "Leave it to Hagrid to buy a dragon."

Charlie chuckled to himself for a bit before devising a plan. He had to talk to his superior and get the mission approved. Although, Charlie would probably still go even if he was told no. His baby brother needed his help and honestly nothing on this Earth could stop him.

* * *

Charlie was exhausted when he got to Hogsmeade. Who knew traveling so far in such little time would take so much from a person? They had taken a few Portkeys, flown a bit, and then Apparated towards the end.

He plopped onto the bed the inn had graciously let him have for the night. They were picking up Norbert the next evening. The journey back would be even worse considering they had a temperamental creature with them— beautiful creature, but nonetheless one that could still burn them a bit.

The much-needed rest Charlie should have gotten never came. He tossed and turned all night. Excitement bubbled up inside of him at the prospect of the 'dangerous' mission, and the exhaustion he had wasn't enough to lull him to sleep. It was one of those that drained him mentally but didn't push his brain to turn off. He regretted not taking a sleeping tonic.

"Sleeping shouldn't be this difficult." Charlie sighed while slipping out of the bed. "I mean, I could just take a tonic now, but I don't want to sleep through the day."

Charlie paced around the room trying to tire himself even more than he already was. If only sleep was easy to catch and didn't act like a Cornish pixie.

* * *

The sun peeked through the window and Charlie scowled. After a long debate with himself, he had decided to take a sleeping tonic but left his curtains open to wake him. Paper work had to be filled out, licenses acquired, and Charlie's team was meeting for breakfast. Sleeping through the day would have been irresponsible.

"Morning gents," Charlie said while sitting next to one of his associates.

"Mornin' Charlie," Edward, a stocky man next to him, replied.

"Did you get some sleep?" Annette was closer in age to Charlie than Edward. She also carried all the medicine with her since the two men were clumsy. Charlie had to ask her for the tonic.

"Not much."

"Some is better than none," Edward commented while taking a bite of sausage as the juice dribbled down his chin.

Annette scoffed in disgust and turned to Charlie. "What's the plan, boss?"

"Oi." Edward swallowed the food in his mouth. "Since when is _he_ the boss of this mission?"

"His brother is the one who is in trouble which makes Charlie the boss."

"It's just a simple in and out mission; we don't _really_ need any sort of _boss_ ," Charlie tried to add but Annette and Edward bickered over him. "I'll just go then."

Charlie didn't have the energy to listen to them. He decided to get his things in order before taking a light nap.

* * *

"Thanks for doing this, Charlie." Ron handed Norbert over.

"Well, it is my job to save dragons."

"But you could get in trouble."

"And you can't?" Charlie smirked. "Besides, if Norbert stayed, what would Hagrid do with him? His hut isn't big enough for a dragon."

They talked for a bit while Annette and Edward secured Norbert for the trip back to Romania. Charlie decided they should head straight back since taking a dragon to an inn seemed like a bad idea. He didn't want to pay for any scorched bed sheets.

"Tell Hagrid no more dragons, okay?" Charlie patted Ron's head.

"I'll pass on the message."


	33. Just Accept Me

Team: Gryffindor

Year: Year 5

Category: Themed

Prompt: "Let's find out exactly how deep your betrayal runs."

Words: 2851

Other: Death Eater Percy AU

 _ **Just Accept Me**_

Percy Weasley never thought he'd end up in a situation like this, but here he was. He sat next to a bunch of masked people, at a long mahogany table that was worth more than his entire house combined. Well, his childhood home that was. He wasn't allowed to go back. Not now. Not ever.

The swirling image on his left arm solidified that. But Percy was smart and he knew what he was doing. He knew he was playing a dangerous game and the outcome may not justify the means he went through to get there.

He did what he had to in order to survive. During a war, the lines of right and wrong blur because if they didn't, no one would come out alive. Percy knew this. His family already hated him so it didn't matter if he disappeared to join the other side.

He certainly wouldn't have joined the Death Eaters if he really had a choice.

* * *

Percy strived for perfection, which is why he poured his everything into working at the Ministry. His boss appreciated him more than anyone at home did. Naturally, he would work to impress someone who _cared_. Not that his parents didn't care about him. He knew they did, but they had other pressing matters to worry about. Like the war.

Most people didn't believe Voldemort had returned and Percy wasn't sure himself. His parents believed a fourteen-year-old child about the rise of an evil mastermind. Percy was much smarter than that. Frankly, he was insulted that they trusted Harry so much.

So, Percy went to work every day while some people snuck away to hide in whatever hole they picked. They probably thought they could hide under a rock and the whole war would blow over them. Percy thought they were pathetic. But he didn't really mind since he had to pick up their work. It gave him a better chance at impressing his boss.

It meant he saw more paperwork than before, and some of it had some very interesting information about the Ministry. Information that a certain someone would _kill_ to get.

* * *

His flat wasn't in the best condition but Percy wasn't too worried. It was a place to live and the neighborhood wasn't awful. He knew basic spells that would protect him in the event that someone actually tried to mug him. Several of the muggings reported recently happened around where he resided.

So, when a strange man dressed in black approached him one evening after work, Percy reached into his coat for his wand. It was dark enough that the man might think it was a gun and get discouraged.

Percy didn't expect the man to have his own wand, nor did he think he'd get knocked unconscious within seconds.

* * *

The smell was horrible. Percy tried to distinguish it but failed miserably. His nose kept picking up fresh food mixed in with the damp, rotted wood smell. And the food he smelt wasn't anything ordinary; it seemed exquisite from what he could sense.

He also heard several voices every now and then but hadn't actually seen anyone. He couldn't tell how long he had been there. And he certainly didn't know how long his stay would be. Percy assumed he might not get the chance to leave.

"Get the boy," a shrill voice called.

Percy suspected that he might be the "boy" in question. It was a bit insulting considering he was almost 20 years old.

Someone grabbed him by the arm and dragged him up the flight of stairs. A mask covered their face and robes disguised their body. The person was shorter than him but he couldn't discern by how much.

"Ah." Percy came face to face with the person who owned the shrill voice. "Here is our guest."

She was a petite woman and her hair made up most of her height. Percy had trouble focusing on anything other than her wild hair. She started to circle him like a vulture does with road kill.

"Interesting," she mused. "He'll do."

"Do what?" Percy asked. He immediately regretted his decision in speaking.

The woman gave him a glare that chilled him to the bone. "Whatever we tell you to do, dear."

Percy figured out that the use of "dear" wasn't supposed to be taken affectionately. He stared at her more before the realization came. He recognized the wild look in her eyes, her unruly hair, the shrillness of her voice. Percy Weasley was standing toe to toe with Bellatrix Lestrange.

He had heard his parents whisper about her late at night when Neville's parents were attacked. Percy wouldn't have been much older than five but he remembered it clear as day. All he had wanted was a glass of water but he was met with a harrowing tale about an evil woman. He had nightmares about her for weeks but he had been too proud to tell his parents he was eavesdropping. They just assumed that he was going through a phase of common nightmares.

He never thought his biggest fear from when he was five would become a reality.

* * *

They forced him to steal information from the Ministry. They threatened his family. They broke his spirit, pushed him into a fraction of his former self.

Percy Weasley had become Voldemort's play thing and he used it to his advantage. He could steal things from the Death Eaters and send it to the Order with Snape.

Percy knew the Professor was playing the same game he was. Snape was gone half the time at Hogwarts, but it didn't matter; Percy was better at sneaking information. He had lived with the twins after all.

He heard things Snape would never have heard. He saw things Snape would never tell Dumbledore about. He took beatings when he was caught and healed himself later.

Percy learned how to copy Snape's handwriting and snuck those letters in to be sent to his family. Things Snape wouldn't give up he forged. If he was going to die a "Death Eater" he was going to do his damn best to make sure his family lived.

He hoped that if he did die, Snape would pass on word of what happened. How he ended up in this situation and why he was who he was. Percy often wondered if Snape had already told them.

Snape wouldn't have told them that Percy was forced into being a Death Eater. He'd say Percy chose it on his own. That's what Percy assumed. He never did anything to Snape while he was at Hogwarts but his siblings had. And Ron was best friends with Harry. Maybe Snape would lie to get back at Harry in his own twisted way.

Percy would never know for sure since he never got the chance to ask the older man.

* * *

"We need the boy to fetch these documents," Bellatrix said gaily. Percy assumed she was excited to throw him to the wolves.

"Send him in," Voldemort replied in his snake-like voice. It was textured like sandpaper and every time he spoke, it sent shivers down Percy's spine.

They went over the plan with him. Bellatrix would lightly run her nails over him. Through his hair, over his arms, down his back. It took everything in him not to squirm. He knew that's why she did it; Bellatrix lived for reactions.

Voldemort's dead eyes lazily watched it all unfold. For once in his life, Percy wished he was like his siblings. That he had the strength to sneak away, to refuse, to fight.

It always confused him that he ended up wearing red and gold at Hogwarts and not blue and bronze. He didn't deserve to be categorized with the brave and fearless. Maybe that's why he gravitated towards Penelope. She was everything he wanted to be but failed at. It's why he pushed Oliver, Charlie, and Ginny away. They were everything he couldn't be.

Caring.

Fearless.

Leaders.

Characteristics he'd never hear about himself. He idolized Charlie growing up. Charlie made sure to include him when Bill wouldn't. Oliver stuck around him their first year despite Percy's terrible attitude. And Ginny understood Percy was different, and while she thought the twins' pranks were funny, it didn't mean she hated Percy. He recognized that.

* * *

He was thrown down the flight of stairs that led to the dungeon. Pettigrew picked him up at the bottom to lock the door. Percy's right knee was bleeding and he was sure one of his fingers had broken.

They caught him stealing information and giving it away. He was in the middle of writing one of his Snape imitation letters. Thankfully they didn't catch on that he was copying Snape.

Percy wasn't sure if he'd survive this time. The usual beatings were easy to fix with lower level magic. He didn't think Mungos could revive him, not that anyone would take him there. He would die tonight. Alone. In the Malfoy Manor while the Death Eaters watched.

Percy sat in the damp cellar for Merlin knows how long. Bellatrix was out doing something for Voldemort and she had claimed the right to torture the Weasley.

Normally, she used a knife to carve his skin. She'd whip him and pour salt water over the wounds. And when Percy was on the brink of passing out, she'd leave him on the floor in the middle of the foyer.

A house elf would follow once the coast was clear to wake him up. He'd stumble to the room they forced him to stay in and start cleaning himself up. He still owned his apartment and on days he wasn't forced to come to the manor he'd stay there. It was nice to pretend for a bit that he was still normal.

Once Percy began to feel faint from the lack of food or water, Pettigrew appeared. He wasn't there to help Percy but to take the red-head to his doom. Percy heard Bellatrix cackling above him. Pettigrew had to pull him since Percy didn't have the will do move his feet on his own.

* * *

Percy was strapped to a chair in the middle of the dining room. Bellatrix had magicked the table away and a few Death Eaters watched him like he was the meal. The witch stood in the corner of the room watching the masked figures break Percy. Each one was allowed one hit of some kind.

Magical or physical was up to the person. Some of them used the Cruciatus curse, or they broke a bone, used the whip, whatever they could do to inflict pain they did. Bellatrix smiled evilly, drinking in her entertainment. Percy hated her more than ever.

"Let's find out exactly how deep your betrayal runs." Bellatrix walked over to him. Percy noticed the small vial full of silvery liquid in her hand. He knew the fate he was to face.

* * *

After Percy spilled everything to Bellatrix, they had beat him close to death. The witch had assumed he'd die and they would just take care of his body. So, dumbly, she had left. Percy pushed himself off the marble floor and staggered around to find a way out.

They took his wand ages ago and he had no idea what Bellatrix had done with it. Most likely she snapped it in half or sold it even if it wasn't worth more than a Knut.

He hoped one of the Death Eaters was stupid enough to leave their wand lying about, but he didn't see any. Not in the dining room that was. Percy was dripping blood everywhere leaving a trail to his whereabouts. It was now or never.

The foyer had a fire place. It was linked up to the floo system, but he knew they could trace it. It wasn't like anyone on the floo network would take him in, anyway. Maybe he could convince someone in Diagon Alley to help him? Hadn't the twins opened a shop? He had gotten wind of that at the Ministry.

Percy walked over to the large ornate door and pushed it open, praying that it wouldn't squeak or an army of Death Eaters awaited on the other side.

"I can help," a meek voice said while tugging on his bloodied pant leg.

Percy looked down at the house elf whose name he didn't know and probably would never learn.

"I can Apparate you somewhere."

"I can't," Percy hacked up some blood, "I can't ask you to do that for me."

"I want to."

* * *

Percy sent the house elf back the moment they arrived at his chosen destination. He didn't want the small creature to pay for helping him. The sooner magic was away the less likely someone would notice the unordinary.

Percy honestly didn't know why he was standing where he was. Percy described the place the best he could to the house elf. He hoped that no one would get in trouble for this.

It was a Muggle hospital. He'd seen it a few times when he had walked around London, and he was glad his memory still worked fine. Percy walked through the doors labeled "Emergency room" and the whole waiting room gasped.

A nurse began to babble out some questions before he fainted onto the linoleum floor.

* * *

Percy recovered without anyone showing up to kill him again, and his apartment seemed untouched. He took a back route to reach it and entered it by climbing up the escape ladder. He gathered important things and left to find a safer place to live.

He wouldn't be able to take money out of Gringotts for a while; thankfully, he had money stashed away (both wizard and Muggle). He'd go to a smaller town and start a Muggle job and try to live in peace until he felt safe enough to go _home._

He longed for his mother's home cooked meals, the twins' pranks, Ginny's laugh, Ron's ability to eat. He missed it all.

* * *

Colors shot from wands. Things exploded. Stone fell from the ceiling. Hogwarts was under attack.

Death Eaters filed in and shot whoever was in their way. Brave students tried to hold them back, and Percy ran around trying to find his family.

His peaceful life had been disturbed when he popped into Diagon Alley in disguise. Percy needed some money from his account and thought he could risk it. Rumors about the coming battle made their way to him and he immediately fled to help.

Percy still remembered the corridors of the ancient castle from his prefect days. He avoided the good guys and the bad. He slipped past, invisible, just like he had when he was a student. It was how he had caught so many of his classmates after hours.

A flash of red hair surprised him. Percy's eyes widened as he realized what would unfold in front of him. Fred stood face to face with a Death Eater. Ron, Harry, and Hermione stood to the side. Fred had his left arm out holding them back. He was distracted; the Death Eater was not.

Percy did something that was so incredibly stupid it would have made Godric Gryffindor weep.

"Fred!" Percy screamed while positioning his wand. "Move!"

His brother moved to protect the trio. Percy moved forward while simultaneously casting a spell to knock the Death Eater unconscious. The masked figure fell to the floor with a thump and Percy felt oddly satisfied.

"Percy?" It was Ron who spoke. "We thought you were dead."

"Snape told us everything," Fred added softly. "I'm proud of your Perce. For doing that."

"I didn't do anything." Percy felt ashamed. He could have done more.

"You did do something," Fred stepped closer. "You proved to us that you weren't a bigoted asshole who only cared about rules and order."

Fred's smile showed Percy that the twin was joking a bit. Percy didn't know how to respond since the words that came from Fred's mouth were something he had always wanted to hear.

"We judged you unfairly and you turned out to braver than most of us," Fred continued. "I don't think I could ever do anything like that."

* * *

The months that followed the battle were difficult. Everyone struggled with a loss of some sort. Percy, on the other hand, was able to come home. His mother welcomed him with open arms and his siblings asked him questions about his "Death Eater" days.

"I heard there is a place that can remove it," Fred mentioned at dinner one night while pointing to Percy's Dark Mark.

"That might be a rumor, dear," Molly said and then directed towards Percy, "You shouldn't get your hopes up."

"I won't. Besides, I don't need this removed to prove that I'm good. I don't care about what others think; as long as my family knows who I am then nothing else matters."

For the first time, Percy felt like he truly belonged. His heart was happy as he sat surrounded by his family. They accepted him even after everything he did, and he couldn't ask for anything more.


	34. And the Job Goes To (Office pt1)

Team: Gryffindor

Year: Year 5

Category: Short

Prompt: Job interview

Words: 693

Other: Non-magical Office AU using the founders (Part 1 of 3)

 _ **And the Job Goes To...**_

"And why should you get this job?" an older man with greased hair asked her.

Rowena hadn't seen him before considering he was from corporate. She couldn't remember his name, despite her excellent memory. She had been too focused on the handshake to listen to his introduction.

He was interviewing her for the manager position that had opened up. Rowena had been waiting five years to get this job. The last manager was a crusty old man who was minutes away from dying.

Her current position was in accounting; it wasn't the most exciting thing, but she enjoyed it. Two years ago, they had made her the head of the department. When Rowena got the manager job, she'd also have to hold interviews for someone to take her old job.

The only person that stood in her way was Salazar Slytherin: a blond haired, up to no good, selfish, arrogant twit. He was the head of the sales department. And despite how much Rowena hated him, she had to admit that he was good at his job. But she wouldn't let him take this from her. No matter how much "ambition" he had.

"Well, being from Accounting, I know what it takes to run this place," Rowena started. "I know what cuts need to be made and where extra money should go. I would know how to balance everything perfectly. My team is the smoothest running team in the entire office, and I would like to bring that knowledge to this position to make every team run that way."

"I have to admit that was well said, but you don't have any experience as a manager."

Rowena wanted to punch his stupid nose but composed herself. She might not be able to charm his pants off like Salazar, but she had more facts than that git.

"But I do have experience as a department head and I've helped Mr. Acton enough over the past few years to know how the position works."

* * *

A few days after all the interviews had been completed came the announcement of who would get the manager position. Rowena wrung her hands nervously and tried not to sneer in Salazar's direction too much. She didn't want her negativity to come across just in case he used it against her. She would hate for him to go to HR and report her.

Rowena reminded herself that Helga, the HR rep, was her best friend and wouldn't throw her under a bus or anything, but she still worried. Helga was nice to everyone, including Salazar, which Rowena didn't understand.

"I would like to introduce all of you to your new manager," the man from Corporate said. Despite him being in the office for a few days, Rowena still hadn't learned his name. "Godric Gryffindor."

Rowena tried to hold her composure but the rage bubbled under her skin. A red-haired man who Rowena had never seen before stepped into the room. She could see Salazar was seething just as much as she was. They had brought in an outsider when there were capable people already in the office.

"Hello everyone," his voice was nice but that didn't mean Rowena would warm up to him, "I'm happy to join you all in working here at… Hogwarts Incorporated."

Rowena scoffed when she noticed him glance back at the sign on the receptionist's desk to check the name of the company. He must have bribed Corporate Man for the job or something. There was no way this "Godric Gryffindor" had managed to get the job because he was actually the best person for it.

Rowena was going to get to the bottom of all this. In her mind, she was a great sleuth and had read enough Sherlock Holmes to find out what was going on. Maybe Helga would be her Watson? Probably not, but Rowena would at least try, if not for this moment but for their joint Halloween costume.

Although Rowena didn't want to admit it, she knew she might need a certain blond's help in acquiring all the information. She wasn't going to give up on her dream of running this office.


	35. The Fire of Determination (Office pt2)

Team: Gryffindor  
Year: Year 5  
Category: Themed  
Prompt: Former enemies  
Words: 2310 (blurb about color red included in word count)  
Other: Non-magical Office AU using the founders (Part 2 of 3)

 _ **The Fire of Determination**_

 _\- Red is the color of fire and blood, so it is associated with energy, war, danger, strength, power, determination as well as passion, desire, and love._

Rowena had spent the past week sourcing a bunch of material on Godric. She hadn't involved anyone else at this point but she was getting desperate. Tricking Helga into giving her Godric's file seemed like a good idea, but Rowena realized that meant betraying Helga's trust. Getting Salazar to steal it just seemed like throwing him to the wolves. If he was caught doing that he would certainly be fired. Sure, Rowena hated him but she wasn't a terrible person.

She had her daughter spend more time at friends' houses so she could snoop in peace. This mostly consisted of her slouching at her computer desk for hours on end while scribbling down anything she found in one of her many notebooks. The one she dedicated to Godric sleuthing was a fiery red leather-bound notebook. It was one of her nicer ones which showed how much she was willing to put into this project. A normal person wouldn't even go this far or they would use a .99 one.

She picked a red notebook because it reminded her of Godric's hair but also because of what the color red symbolized. She hoped that it would fuel her determination to get the job. But also because it was a token of her anger from losing the job.

Rowena even used her nice pens to arrange the notebook. She had sections created for all her information and she kept the first few pages open to create a contents page. And in the back, she had an index going with every keyword she could think of.

Ever since her husband died a few years back she started obsessing over the littlest of things. She managed her life down to the milliseconds. Rowena lost control of her perfect life that horrid night and worked hard ever since to gain it all back. Which is why she was so hung up on this Godric ordeal. She didn't just want the manager job, she needed it.

* * *

Rowena watched as Godric tried to integrate himself into their lives. Some people warmed up to the redhead and others, like herself and Salazar, gave him just enough to call their actions polite.

She knew the grudge she was holding over this man wasn't fair and that trying to tear him down wasn't her best plan. The Manager position wouldn't open for years now and there was no way she would continue to just be Head of the Accounting department. Rowena needed somewhere to go. She liked to challenge herself to see how far she could climb the ladder and she didn't like being trapped on a rung.

Which meant it was now time to call in the big guns. She'd have to ask Salazar for help since she hadn't found anything incriminating towards Godric. Besides even if they didn't find anything the two of them could concoct a plan to get Godric fired or convince him to step down from being manager.

"Salazar," Rowena stood at his desk and watched as his green eyes lazily tilted towards her, "Can I talk to you in the break room?"

"What for?"

"There's something wrong with one of your accounts."

He reluctantly got up to follow her to the break room. There wasn't anything wrong but she didn't want to discuss her plans out in the open. Especially since Salazar sat so close to Godric's office.

"So, what exactly is wrong?" Salazar leaned up against the wall.

"Nothing," Rowena sat at one of the tables, "I just had to get you away from everyone."

"And why did you need to do that?"

"I have a plan but I need your help to execute it."

* * *

Salazar listened to the raven-haired women as she discussed her plan. He had to agree that Godric was a disgrace to the company. The red-head just sat in his office wasting time. Whenever Salazar walked in to get something signed the man would pretend to be working on something. How pathetic.

"First we have to find out why he was hired." Salazar watched as Rowena exited the break room and walked back to her desk. She came back with a red journal. She flipped it open and started writing.

"We'll go on." She looked up. "We need all the ideas we can muster."

"Did you ask for Helga's help?" Considering the petite women held everyone's files, it was a fair question.

"She's too nice to help us bring him down." Rowena's pen made a satisfying scratching sound on the paper. "And tricking her would be a betrayal of trust."

"I could trick her." He agreed whole-heartedly with Rowena that he didn't want to trick Helga. She was the sweetest person in the office and made him feel welcomed. He knew his demeanor came off cold and his face always looked angry. Salazar also made sure his team was the best and often pushed them to sell as many products as possible. Which made him seem like an angry grump.

"Could you handle that?" Rowena raised her eyebrow at him.

"You needed my help in the first place." Salazar realized how much time had passed and began to walk back to his desk. "We can talk later. We've been in here too long."

* * *

Rowena wasn't blind she knew that Salazar liked Helga and she didn't want him ruining a potential relationship because of her stupid grudge. Rowena could waste as much time as she wanted since she already finished her work for the day. The problem was that Salazar's job was never done since there was always someone out there to sell to. Rowena checked up on her team and made sure they were doing their work before making up an excuse to go talk to Helga.

"Hey Ro," Helga looked up at her as she walked into the Annex.

"Hey Bee," Which was the nickname she gave Helga because she really likes bees. Seriously if Helga wasn't allergic she would have been a beekeeper.

"What can I do for you?"

"Me and some of the others are planning on getting Godric something to welcome him here but we don't know what." Rowena stepped closer to Helga. "I was wondering if I could look at his file to see if there was anything in there that could help?"

"Well this is against policy but since it's for something nice," Helga got up and opened the cabinet and handed Rowena the manila folder, "Just be quick."

Rowena took the folder to the break room and sat at a table where Helga could see her but not what she was doing. She quickly pulled out her phone and took pictures of every page. Once she made sure all the pictures were clear she handed the folder back to Helga and wrote a little note to Salazar.

 _I talked to Bee and got the Honey._

 _-R. R_

She knew he had heard her call Helga Bee a few times. He even questioned her on it years ago and Rowena hoped he would get what she meant.

* * *

Salazar stared at the scrap of paper on his desk. He knew the perfect spiraled letters belonged to Rowena. Even if she didn't put her initials at the bottom he would have known the instant he looked at the handwriting. No one else in this office would write a note so neatly. Besides, Rowena was the only one who knew calligraphy and she made sure everyone knew that.

What Salazar couldn't figure out is what the message meant. It was on the tip of his tongue he had heard Rowena call someone Bee before, but who? He stood up from his desk grabbed his coffee mug and walked to their little kitchen area. Maybe a fresh cup of coffee would help him figure out the message.

He could see into the Annex from the kitchen and noticed Helga sitting at her desk. Smiling to himself he poured coffee into his mug. One of the mugs sitting by the sink had a pattern of bees on it. He walked over to it and tipped it upside down the bottom of the mug had Helga's name. He suddenly understood what Rowena had meant. The accountant got Godric's file from Helga and got the information they needed.

* * *

"This is all I got from his file." Rowena pushed her red notebook towards Salazar and watched him scan the information.

"It doesn't tell us anything about why he was hired."

"Yes, it does," Rowena pointed to a line half way down the Page he was looking at. "See right here it states that his previous job was a sales rep at another office. But the thing is he wasn't the head of his department."

"Meaning he doesn't have any experience running a team."

"Correct," Rowena felt satisfaction run through her veins, "That's something we both have. So why was he hired."

"One of us could ask?"

"I don't think he would trust either of us."

"Hey guys!" Rowena turned to see her best friend walk in. "What are you two doing?"

They were an odd sight to see sitting in the break room a red notebook in the middle of the table. Both of their faces were probably red as well from being caught.

"Trying to figure out what to get Godric," Rowena said while grabbing the notebook. "I wrote down a few ideas."

She flipped to a page where she had fake present ideas. Salazar gave her a look which she hoped meant he was impressed. A Ravenclaw was always prepared for any situation.

"I figured," Helga said happily. "But you two never got along before."

"We get along fine," Rowena smiled trying to convince Helga.

Helga gave her the 'I know you're lying but I can't figure out why' glare. "Whatever you say, Ro."

"We figured since we interviewed for the manager position that this would show we bore no hard feelings," Salazar added. Rowena was beginning to wonder why she hated him so much for so long. She could have been ruling the world with his quick thinking by her side.

"Oh, that's beautiful," Helga cooed. "But there is still something off about this. Mind if I sit in?"

They shared a quick look of sheer terror but invited Helga to sit with them. Thankfully both of them were quick witted and came up with the plan to get Godric a lion mug. Which satisfied Helga enough and she went on her way.

"We might need to finish this plan outside of work," Rowena said defeatedly. "Want to come over for dinner?"

* * *

Salazar never thought he would be at Rowena Ravenclaw's house eating a meal. Her daughter stared at him for a while. The girl couldn't have been older than six and after they were done eating the little girl, Helena, ran off.

"She doesn't like new people," Rowena said while taking care of the dishes.

"Understandable." Salazar didn't like people either. They usually got in his way and messed up his plans. Like Godric.

"Well let's get to work," Rowena took him to her home office and they set out to dig up all the information they could.

An hour passed and Rowena got up to put her daughter to bed. Salazar tried his best not to snoop but the shelf of journals and notebooks called to him. Seriously there was a whole shelf of rainbow notebooks. They all had purposes some were actual diary typed journals, a few were dream journals, and others had random purposes. A purple one was just titled Helena and there was a yellow one with Helga's name on it. Curiosity got the better of him and he flipped through the yellow one.

There pages were numbered and there was a contents page in the front. To his surprise, there was a section with his name. He flipped to it to see Rowena's spectacular handwriting re-counting conversations with Helga that were all about him. He knew that Rowena didn't really like him at first but never realized he was an "enemy" of hers. But they did have similar goals and he did try his best to outwit her when he interviewed for the manager spot. One page jumped out to him.

It was all about the things Helga had said about him and one of the sentences from Rowena's point of view simply stated "Honestly, as much as he annoys me I just wished they would date already. Helga talks about him all the time and I see him stare at her on a daily basis. Maybe if I ever stop hating him I'll work out a plan for them to get together."

He put the notebook back quickly and sat back in his spot like nothing happened. Salazar hoped he was now considered a "Former enemy" of Rowena's (she had a notebook dedicated to that topic) so she would help him with Helga.

* * *

They finally figured out why Godric got the Manager job. It took some serious digging but the man from corporate, Dave Ingalls, owed Godric a favor. They brought the information to a higher up and got Godric to be a Sales rep. Rowena got the manager spot and appointed Salazar to be her right-hand man.

He admitted to her about the notebook reading and she agreed to help him with Helga. Finally, Rowena could breathe and calm down. She could finally enjoy work for a bit because she reached her goal.

And she realized that she spent years hating a man who could have been a good friend. She could have got Helga and Sal together years ago. She cursed herself for her jealous tendencies and determination to be the best.


	36. What Are Friends For? (Office pt3)

Team: Gryffindor

Year: Year 5

Category: Drabble

Prompt: (Pairing) Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin

Words: 380

Other: Non-magical Office AU using the founders (Part 3 of 3)

 _ **What are Friends for?**_

"Are you sure this will work?" Salazar was never one to question himself but damn was he nervous.

"Sal, I know Helga better than she knows herself," Rowena scoffed and rolled her eyes at him. "She'll say yes."

They had been working on the perfect way for Salazar to ask Helga out for a few days. Rowena had spent them assuring Salazar that it would go well. He started pacing in Ro's office trying to calm himself down.

"Ro?" Helga popped her head into the office. Sal jumped and nearly fell. "Oh, I could come back."

"It's all good, Bee," Ro smirked and Salazar wanted to smack it off her face. She set him up! "I called you in here for a reason."

The brunette walked in cautiously and stood awkwardly in front of Ro's desk. Rowena was smiling evilly to herself while she fiddled with things on her desk.

"It looks like I need to get that file I called you in here to talk about," Rowena flashed Salazar a look. "I'll be right back."

"How are you doing?" Helga turned towards him.

"I'm doing well," Salazar knew Rowena wouldn't be back anytime soon, "You?"

"I'm fine," She smiled at him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Her smile grew.

"Would you like to get dinner with me sometime?" He held his breath.

* * *

"And she said yes?" Rowena questioned Sal.

"Yeah," He flashed a smile at her, "All thanks to you."

"I did nothing but encourage you."

"I might need some help still."

"What?" Rowena couldn't imagine what else he needed. She got them together and that was it, wasn't it?

"I don't know what to wear."

"You're the most fashionable person I know." Rowena had seen some of the extravagant outfits he owned. "I can't help you."

"You have a great eye for putting things together," Sal nodded at her outfit. "Besides I don't know what Helga would like."

"Trust me," Rowena smiled at him, "She likes you for who you are. No need to try to impress her when you already have."

"Fine," He chuckled. "I trust you."

"Tell me how the date goes?"

He smirked at her. "Are you going to start a notebook about it?"

"Of course," She laughed. "What else would I do?"


	37. All Signs Point To No

Team: Gryffindor  
Year: Year 2 (filling in)  
Category: Short

Prompt: No Muggles Allowed sign  
Words: 597 

_**All Signs Point to No**_

"I vote in favor of the sign," James said while holding the 'No Muggles Allowed' sign he had made from scrap wood. The words were sloppy and tilted and the paint had dripped in a few parts. But the 10-year-old looked proud of his work.

"But what if we make Muggle friends?" Lily sat on the ground twisting some dandelions together.

"What about it Lils?" Albus couldn't care less about the club house. It's not like anyone would want to play with them anyway.

Their house was creepy and their little play area was a bunch of wood stuck together in their backyard. Albus used the term backyard since no other term fit the tiny patch of grass. It was half the size of his bedroom and barely fit the little house James had convinced their father to help him make.

Albus suggested using the charm Aunt Hermione uses to make her purses larger on the inside, but their father disapproved. It was mostly because he was afraid that a Muggle would wander into their yard and see it. Albus didn't see why a hobo would take interest in their little make-shift club house. It wouldn't offer much shelter, and the risk of being caught outweighed the reward. That being said, the Muggles of London often confused Albus on a daily basis.

"They would be hurt to see a sign like that." Lily finished her little crown and placed it on her head. "I want everyone to feel included."

"That's great Lily but they don't know what Muggle means," James pushed.

"Dad says we shouldn't push magical things onto them," Albus stated. Even though he didn't believe anyone would step foot back here with them, he sided with Lily.

"Yeah James." Lily stuck her tongue out.

"Why don't you put the sign in your room or something?" Albus suggested. He was always the one who kept the peace between them all. Unless James got on his nerves, then their mother had to step in. He figured that would become Lily's job once she got older. She wasn't quite ready to leave her world of make believe to help mediate between her brothers.

"It would look cool on my closet door."

"Kids," their mother called from the back door, "Dinner."

The three of them marched inside expecting their father to be seated at the table, but he wasn't, again. Their mother waited until Lily started complaining before letting them eat. They were all getting tired of never seeing their father. Even James, who looked up to him like a devoted puppy. Albus wondered what Teddy would have to say if he wasn't off at Hogwarts.

"I was thinking you three could visit your grandparents for the weekend."

"Why?" Albus looked at his mother and saw how deep her dark circles were and regretted his question immediately.

"I think it would be good for the three of you to play somewhere bigger than this table."

None of them objected any further and after dinner they packed for their trip. Albus stayed up long enough to hear his father come home. He heard the argument between his parents while he stared at the ceiling. He drifted off to sleep shortly after and groaned when Lily came barreling in to wake him up.

As his mother saw them off to their grandparents, Albus hoped everything would be fixed. That his father would be home in time for dinner when they arrived. But over the years Albus lost faith in his father. He just hadn't realized that this was the starting point.


	38. Time is precious, waste it wisely

House: Gryffindor

Year: 6

Category: Drabble

Prompt: Pocket Watch

Word count: 709

 **Time is precious, waste it wisely**

Arthur Weasley held the old pocket watch and ran his thumb over the cover. His father had given it to him over twenty years ago — it had first come into the family when one of his ancestors had it made during the late 1700s.

It was probably a cheap metal with a gold casing. The clock inside used Roman numerals instead of the numbers they were used to. The arms still moved only due to the fact that Arthur often cleaned the gears. The inscription on the inside of the watch's hood read " _Weasley 1796_ " in a beautiful cursive scrawl. The image on the front of the watch was the Weasley house sigil.

Arthur was sure the watch would be passed to Bill, but Molly had given him a ring from her father, and giving Charlie the compass that his grandfather had brought back from the war had made the most sense.

Besides, neither Bill nor Charlie would have appreciated the old watch. For one, it was ornate and not as functional as either of them would have liked. Both of them were adventure seekers and something this fragile wouldn't have done either of them any good.

Percy, on the other hand... Well, Arthur hoped he would like the watch. It still worked and it seemed to fit Percy's style. The history behind the watch would certainly excite his third eldest. But Percy was so quick to deny things that didn't fit the plan he laid out, and that terrified Arthur. What if Percy just threw the watch in some box and never looked at it again?

If the time came would he pass the watch onto one of his kids? Could Arthur even handle giving up the watch himself? It was one of the only things he had left from his father, the others being the mountain of journals his father had written over the years.

Septimus had a habit of writing everything down, most likely due to being the seventh child in his own family. Memories tended to change over the years when so many eyes had witnessed it, but Septimus liked things to be exactly as they were.

Percy reminded Arthur of his father in a painstaking way. The boy would never admit he needed help and locked himself away to learn. That's why it mattered to Arthur so much that Percy liked the watch. He didn't want to see Percy denying his family again. Arthur knew he couldn't give his children everything, but damn did he try. At least they had a loving home which he saw to be more important than a fancy house filled with fancy things.

* * *

Percy looked at the watch as if he was studying it. Arthur waited patiently for his son to make a comment or at least some sign he liked the gift. But the boy had been silent since he opened the box.

"Did you get this from Grandfather?" Arthur perked up at the question.

"Yes, and he got it from his father."

"How old is it?"

Arthur pointed to the pocket watch. "If you look inside, the front cover has the date."

"1796," Percy mused, "Interesting."

"Do you like it?" Arthur couldn't wait any longer.

"Yeah," Percy turned it over, "It's pretty cool."

Arthur's heart sunk a bit. Bill and Charlie were over the moon when they had received their heirloom gifts and if they weren't, at least they had had the decency to fake it.

"I just wish I knew more about it." Percy turned the watch back over. "That's what makes these things so great. We know why Bill's ring is significant and we've all heard the story about Charlie's compass. But I just know this watch was made in 1796."

"I have your grandfather's journals." Arthur stood up from his seat. "Maybe they have something about the watch?"

"And even if they don't I'm sure Grandfather wrote some fascinating things."

They spent the rest of the evening combing through Septimus' journals. Neither one found anything about the watch, but Arthur could tell Percy was satisfied anyway. The knowledge from the journals was enough to make up for the fact that the watch was a mystery. Who knows? Maybe they'd find something about it someday.


	39. A lovely Memory

House: Gryffindor

Year: 6

Category: Standard

Prompt: [Sound] Thunder, [Object] Umbrella

Word count: 1121

Other: I did change a few things from the movie to fit this little story and I did use the exact (or almost exact) dialogue between Jacob and the woman in the bakery.

 _ **A Lovely Memory**_

He watched the rain cascade over the city. Sheets of it fell from the sky like all the clouds had given up. Tiny droplets of water splashed his windows and thunder roared from above. Lighting zig-zagged in between clouds, and yet Jacob felt a wave of comfort wash over him.

Usually, giant storms like this terrified him and the booming from the sky would remind him of the war. He could hear the ringing of gunshots in his ears even on his good days. Canons exploded with deafening screams of triumph. Jacob had been considered an over glorified scout by his peers. He was never on the front lines but terror still froze him every time the heavens shook.

The city covered the noise on normal days. People moved swiftly from one place to another. Never stopping in fear of being late. Jacob liked the chaos of the big apple it distracted him from his nightmares. The ones that had crawled their way into his daytime life. He preferred when they only visited at night.

Something caught Jacob's attention as he lost himself in the city. Through his window into the clouds, he could see an image of a woman with a clear umbrella. Not an image one would typically see in the clouds. Were the fluffy objects had merged to create the picture this was more like a memory in the sky. Something that was barely there and was fighting to make him remember.

She smiled down at him from her place with the angels. Her umbrella held above her to stop the rain that tormented the city. Despite the smile on her sweet lips her eyes held a deep sadness. She seemed so close but the longer Jacob tried to figure it out the more she moved away.

Jacob brushed it aside, "It must be something from my childhood."

He pushed himself away from the window in a reluctant state. His limbs were heavy and his mind had begun to numb. As if his body was rejecting something.

The thunderstorm continued as Jacob drifted off to sleep. Explosions sounded in his head but they weren't the ones he was so used to hearing. These sounds were not accompanied by fear or a torrential rain of shrapnel. No, these for some reason unknown to Jacob gave him a sense of courage.

* * *

 _In his dreams he saw the woman again. He couldn't make out any of her exact features like her hair color or the shape of her face. He could see them but is brain couldn't unscramble the hidden message. He felt a warm glow from her regardless of the lack of recognition. Her umbrella was still clear but now it shimmered like iridescent wings on a butterfly. The background of New York waivered behind her as buildings built themselves. She was talking to him but Jacob only heard the thunder that rolled above him._

 _As the woman backed away her umbrella went out. Jacob cocked his head in confusion forgetting he was in a dream. Darkness began to spread over the city and buildings were starting to fall. Jacob could feel himself being pulled backwards._

 _A man with a suitcase appeared from the darkness. A room slowly faded in behind the man as if Jacob's mind couldn't decide where they should be. The man's features like the woman with the umbrella were masked. Again, Jacob felt a warm glow from the other person. He wasn't sure what it was but both the man and the woman had it in common._

 _The suitcase on the floor opened and Jacob felt himself being dragged to it. He wasn't afraid of the suitcase for whatever reason. In fact, excitement raced through his veins as he descended a ladder. Almost like his subconscious knew what waited for him even if dream Jacob hadn't caught on yet._

 _For whatever reason, the suitcase turned into another place. It was filled with animals and creature that boggled Jacob's bewildered mind. He walked around his eyes wide with amazement as he soaked everything in. Dream Jacob hoped Real Jacob would remember everything when he woke up._

 _This was too good to waste in a dream and everyone needed to see what he saw before him!_

 _A loud noise disrupted Jacob's thoughts. The man yelled for Jacob but the darkness had swallowed the Polish man._

* * *

Jacob did remember his curious dream when he awoke the next morning. He scuttled to find something to immortalize the memory of it. A notebook laid open on the table as if it had been waiting for this moment.

Jacob tried his very best to capture each detail. To write it in a way that would force his brain to see the image of it all. A eureka moment hit him in the middle of writing down the dream.

"My Bakery!" Jacob exclaimed. He accidentally knocked the table in his excitement and his pencil rolled off. Jacob scrambled to pick it back up to write down his idea. "This would be a perfect theme for my bakery!"

* * *

The rush of the city had returned to normal. No one remembered the bizarre storm that happened the previous night. It hadn't even crossed Jacob's mind as he hurried to the bank. Of course, this Jacob didn't remember going to the bank a few days prior.

"Excuse me," a man bumped into Jacob. Both of them dropping their cases in the process. "Do beg my pardon."

The man walked off leaving Jacob utterly confused. The lilt in his voice had sounded so familiar maybe because Jacob had stayed in England after the war.

When Jacob tried to pick up the case he could barely lift it. His case hadn't been this heavy before. The case clicked open and inside was a bunch of egg shells. But they were bigger than chicken eggs and sliver. The note inside was addressed to him.

* * *

The bakery had become a huge success in a matter of days. People were astonished by his little creatures. But Jacob couldn't care about the fame he would have been happy with a little bakery.

"Where do you get your ideas Mr. Kowalski?" a woman asked as she paid for her things.

"They just come to me," he replied as he handed her some change.

The ringing of the bell on the front door drew his attention. And in the middle of his bakery stood the woman. The one from the clouds and his dreams.

"You are real," he uttered quietly to himself.

Suddenly memories floated back to him, the real ones. Not the ones his brain tried to pass off to him when he wasn't asleep. Giddiness overtook Jacob as he remembered everything.


	40. Realization occurs when one isnt looking

House: Gryffindor

Year: 6

Category: Standard

Prompt: Slytherin vs Hufflepuff Quidditch Match

Word count: 1,422

Other: AU in which Charlie is a Hufflepuff and Oliver realizes he is gay.

 _ **Realization occurs when one isn't looking**_

Excitement ran through the school as it prepared for the upcoming Quidditch match. Bets were placed and a few fights broke out. But no one was more excited than Oliver Wood.

As a first year, he wasn't allowed to be on the team yet, but that didn't stop him from watching every match. He quite enjoyed watching matches that didn't involve his house because it allowed him to study the players more. He found he often got distracted by hoping Gryffindor would win instead of helping himself improve.

In fact, he often had a notebook and a pen of some sort with him. Trying to write quickly with a scroll and quill was too much work so he opted for the Muggle route.

But Oliver was the most excited to see Charlie Weasley play at the match. He was the best player on the Hufflepuff team. And Charlie was the only person who could actually get Hufflepuff to win against Slytherin.

Oliver didn't think anyone could be as magnificent as Charlie. The chance to see Charlie play was minimal considering the number of matches there were per year. He had tried to convince Percy to ask if they could sit in on a Hufflepuff practice but Percy deemed studying more important. Which did make sense since they had a History of Magic quiz the next day.

After that incident, Oliver was too shy to ask Percy again seeing as he didn't want to disrupt Percy's natural schedule. And Oliver wasn't going to walk up to Charlie and ask him by himself. So, matches were his only option and Oliver cherished them.

He'd drag Percy along, which was always a difficult feat unless his brother was playing. Oliver would tease Percy for having a book with him (which Percy rarely read because he'd get into the game in front of him). But Percy would help Oliver take notes by mentioning ways Oliver could improve.

However, Oliver doubted he'd be able to take notes this game. This match determined who won the Quidditch cup. Oliver was upset the Gryffindor team had lost once again but he wanted Charlie to win more than he wanted his house to win.

Oliver didn't understand why he felt that way since he should lean towards his own housemates. He knew he admired Charlie but rooting for Hufflepuff because of only one person didn't seem logical to him. He always pushed those thoughts away, choosing to ignore them rather than explore his feelings.

Oliver didn't quite realize that he had a crush on Charlie Weasley. He didn't even know it was an option at that moment. And even if he had it's not like he would have anyone to talk to about it.

* * *

"You going to eat, Ollie?" Percy said while poking his best friend.

"Too nervous."

"I want Charlie to win just as much as you do but there's nothing to be nervous about." Percy put some food onto Oliver's plate. "It's Charlie. He's always good."

"I know but…" Oliver trailed off. He didn't know how to explain to Percy that his stomach was doing flips for no reason.

"Please just eat something."

Oliver sighed before begrudgingly taking a bite of some food. He could hear the worry in Percy's voice and Oliver hated disappointing his best friend. Before Hogwarts, Oliver didn't even know what, it was like to have a friend. So, he cherished Percy more than anyone else in his life. Hurting him was on the bottom of Oliver's list.

"I figured I could help you take notes tonight," Percy piped up.

"Why?"

"Because I assume you'll be hyper-focused on the game and not on your notes and it'll give me something productive to do."

"Sometimes I forget you're the same age as me," Oliver chuckled while elbowing Percy in a friendly manner.

"Just because I'm more sophisticated doesn't mean your perception of my age should change."

"See, I didn't even understand what you said."

"Whatever," Percy smiled back letting Oliver know that it was all fun and games. "Just let me help you tonight, okay?"

"Sound good to me, Perce."

* * *

The Quidditch Pitch was roaring with lively students. Each section was filled with the vibrant colors of each house. Hufflepuff and Slytherin had signs, pins, flags, anything they could use to show their house pride.

Oliver had a pin that Bill made to pass out to people to support Hufflepuff. The picture shifted between each member in their uniforms. To his right, Percy sat supporting the same pin.

"Here," Oliver said while handing Percy his notebook and pen. "This is what I use for my notes."

"Just tell me what to write and I'll do it."

They sat in a comforting silence as they waited for the match to start. Oliver's right leg bounced hitting Percy's left leg on each up-lift. Neither one said anything about the interaction.

Soon, Madam Hooch appeared to announce the start of the game and the teams entered the pitch. From the moment Charlie stepped on the field, Oliver's eyes were on him. The young boy felt his heart flutter. His hands started to sweat as he watched the Hufflepuff team kick off into the air.

He mentioned to Percy moves he should write down as he kept his eye peeled to the players. In his peripheral, he saw Percy copying his instructions with a calmed expression. Oliver admired how Percy loved learning and was willing to help him.

The match went smoothly for Hufflepuff at the start. They scored a point for each point Slytherin scored on them. Oliver did the math (or well he believed he did) and figured that Hufflepuff needed three more goals before the Snitch could be caught.

He figured that Charlie knew that since he kept leading the Slytherin Seeker in the opposite direction than where the Snitch was. Oliver knew the signs that Charlie displayed when he noticed the Snitch.

Slytherin already reached their minimum of goals needed before getting the Snitch, but would lose if Charlie caught it. Towards the middle of the game, Oliver started to give Percy fewer notes and both boys became enamored with the game unfolding in front of them.

"Why hasn't Charlie gone for the Snitch yet?" Percy turned to Oliver. "I know he's seen it."

"Hufflepuff needs one more goal before Charlie can get the Snitch," Oliver leaned into Percy to make sure the red-head heard him. "But if Slytherin scores another goal then Hufflepuff will need two more goals. Thankfully their Seeker isn't the best and is relying on out flying Charlie to get to the Snitch."

"What if he does out fly him?"

"Not possible because Charlie has been tracking the Snitch and knows where it is and can go for it the moment Hufflepuff scores that goal. The Seeker for the Snakes probably doesn't know that the Badgers need one more so won't be ready at the exact second."

At that moment one of the Hufflepuff Chasers scored a goal and both First years held their breath as they watched Charlie shoot off to catch the Snitch. Charlie was already halfway to the Snitch before the Slytherin Seeker noticed.

Oliver's hand clutched Percy's as they awaited Charlie's fate. When the announcer exclaimed that Charlie procured the Snitch, both of them jumped from their seats. Everyone who was rooting for Hufflepuff celebrated while those who rooted for Slytherin applauded their team for a well-played match.

"I'm going to go congratulate Charlie," Bill said as he walked up to Oliver and Percy, "Do you want to come with?"

Both boys nodded and followed the eldest Weasley to the outside of the locker rooms. Oliver kept wiping his hands on his pants hoping to diminish the amount of sweat on them.

"Hey Charlie," Bill said while wrapping his arm around his brother's shoulders. "Good job tonight."

The group conversed for a while before Oliver worked up the courage to say something.

"I just wanted to say that I admire the strategy you developed tonight," Oliver nervously awaited Charlie's reply.

"Thanks, Ollie." Charlie reached over and ruffled the younger boy's hair.

Oliver felt his heart stop a bit when Charlie touched his head. He just nodded in response and silently followed Percy back to their dorm room.

* * *

Oliver sat on his bed after finishing his homework. He stared at the ceiling while his mind went over the conversation he had with Charlie. His heart raced as a sudden a realization flooded over him.

"I think I'm gay."


	41. Tis the Season

House: Gryffindor

Year: 6

Category: Short

Prompt: Tomorrow comes whether we want it to or not.

Word count: 1,762

Other: AU of Order of the Phoenix. I changed the timeline of events a bit because Rowling messed up Percy real bad in that book.

 _ **Tis the Season**_

Tomorrow comes whether we want it to or not. And Percy Weasley did not want it to come. The days had slowly been winding down to this exact date and he dreaded it. Christmas. Tomorrow was the holiday so loved by many especially his mother.

And Percy couldn't deal with that at the moment. He had a lot on his plate with his job at the Ministry. Dropping everything to go home wasn't an option. In fact, it was pointless to celebrate with them since they never wanted him in the first place.

Who would miss him if he didn't show up? No one wrote to him unless it was knowing when he would be home for things. They didn't care unless they _needed_ him to make their family _complete._ It made Percy sick.

He wasn't a total scrooge he did enjoy the Holidays when he was younger. And probably would enjoy it as much now if he didn't feel like everyone expected so much of him.

But it was more than just a tiny grudge. Percy had no one of his own to celebrate with. Penelope had dumped him long before they had graduated and he didn't have many friends. Most people don't like someone who enjoys following the rules. That was the hardest thing about Christmas.

All his siblings would buy trinkets for their friends or even have them stop by. For years Percy sat and watched as people came and went. They never showed him any attention. And he would never have brought Penelope since his siblings liked to make fun of him about her. They probably wouldn't leave the poor girl alone.

Either that or Penelope would embarrass him by saying something she shouldn't have. He found that Ravenclaws had little filter because getting the information out was important to them. Or Penelope and her group just loved to gossip. He hadn't run a full experiment with data to conclude a concise opinion.

Percy would be happily content with just sitting in his apartment by himself on Christmas. That was his plan anyway. He couldn't be fully ready for what was about to happen.

* * *

Percy was doing what he did best, his job. Some might think he was just a glorified intern that managed to get payed, but Percy was the only thing keeping the Department of International Magical Cooperation running. At least, that's how he saw it. To be fair his job was important but many things kept it going. Percy just thought highly of himself which wasn't a bad thing. It's what made Percy, _Percy_.

Mr. Crouch did send him on a lot of errands that were far below what he was supposed to be doing. And the rest of the Department sent him to do things way out of his pay grade. But Percy didn't mind because it meant he was needed for something other than a sake of "family". He was more than just another Weasley. He meant something at his job which was a whole lot more than at the Burrow.

Percy also didn't mind working the day before Christmas. An emergency had occurred which required Mr. Crouch to come in. Which entailed Percy's arrival at the Ministry. He probably would work every Holiday if they allowed him to.

The extra shift Percy offered to take was starting to take a toll on him. His eyes started to droop and yawns popped up every so often. But that didn't affect Percy's work ethic. He could have been dead and he still would work as hard as he could.

Mr. Crouch had left ages ago much like the rest of the office but Percy continued to work. He was one of the only people in the entire Ministry. Most of the Departments were empty which would cause some people to become curious and snoop around. Percy was not like most people, in fact, he wouldn't go prying even if he had to. It would put Percy in a negative light if he was caught.

He did have to run one of his final errands for his boss before he could even think about leaving. The instructions just told him to take a look around the Department of Mysteries before leaving. No explanation on why but Percy did it anyway. He figured it'd be better to run this check and then finish up his paperwork. The walk would cause the blood to flow which might help him stay awake.

Little did Percy know that his Father was keeping guard of the Prophecies at that moment. And he didn't know that Voldemort was going to be running an attack to steal the one he desired. In fact, Mr. Crouch didn't even know about the Order's watch on the Department, he just always took a look around before leaving.

The trek to the specific Department wasn't particularly long but it was long enough for Nagini to strike before Percy got there. But the young man was out of earshot when the first few strikes happened.

By the time he had calmly reached his destination, his father was a bloody lump on the floor. Nagini had sensed his footsteps and aborted the mission despite her master's hold on her mind.

"Dad!" Percy hadn't called his father that in ages. He preferred to keep things formal in comparison to his siblings but seeing his father on the ground the way he was, well that caused him to revert back. The shock made Percy forget about formalities as he panicked on what to do.

"Percy?" His father spluttered back. "I don't know what happened. I was just guarding the door and I think a Snake attacked me."

"H-how do I-I-I Hel-lp?" Percy's words shook as he spoke. "Would it be better to apparate or Floo Powder?"

"Apparating could cause some problems but I don't think you could get me to the fireplaces in time."

Percy worked up the courage to take the chance of apparating. He suspected the risks when he asked the question and his heart fell when he heard his father's response. But he knew that if he didn't act his father would die and no grudge could keep him from saving his father.

* * *

The healers made him wait in the waiting room saying it wasn't safe for him to see his father. One of them told him that his family had been contacted but so far none had shown up. Which was a surprise to Percy because he figured his mother would have come the moment she heard. But the more he thought about it he realized that his mother was with his sibling who probably needed the support. It's not like they could visit their father in the first place.

Percy was told several times that he should go and be with his family instead of waiting around like a lost dog. But the problem was that Percy didn't know where to go. He knew they weren't at the burrow because something deep down inside him told him they weren't there. That gut feeling hadn't figured out where they were though.

So, he sat for a few hours contemplating on what to do. Until Kingsley Shacklebot showed up and instructed him to leave.

The older man led him in the direction of where his family was and how to enter the building. It was late at night too late for Percy to be wandering around London on his own. But despite his worries, no one confronted him on the street.

12 Grimmauld place looked exactly how Percy thought it would look. He entered the house quietly not wanting to disturb his family. But the front door had shut louder than Percy had anticipated.

"Who's there?" Percy recognized the voice of one of the twins. He knew it was Fred because of the lilt in his voice.

"It's me," Percy realized his answer was to vague, "Percy."

"Percy?" It was Ginny who ran to meet him in the hallway. She gave him a quick hug which surprised Percy and she led him to their mother.

* * *

None of the Weasleys with the addition of Harry could sleep. They stayed up the entire night in fear that they would receive the bad news instead of the good news they craved. Molly had wept over her son who had found his way home and the others tried to comfort her.

They all asked him questions about how he found Arthur, and Percy relayed the night's tale to them. When Harry confirmed his story stating how he saw it while he was sleeping Percy was astonished. The side of Percy that wanted to learn took over and asked the younger boy far too many questions.

Shortly after that Ginny piped up saying she was hungry. Their Mother tried to get up to cook but Percy asked her to sit back down. He and the Twins tried their best to create a nice breakfast that wouldn't end up poisoning everyone.

* * *

Percy was the last to visit his father in St. Mungo's. He was afraid that his father wouldn't want to talk to him because of the way he acted in the past. But his mother gave him one of her looks and that sent Percy through the door.

They sat for a bit in silence both men trying to come up with the words they wanted to say.

"I hope you can forgive me," Percy said quietly while holding his father's hand. "I know I've been a terrible son."

"I knew raising children would be difficult," Arthur started, "But I didn't realize how difficult it would be."

Arthur was interrupted but a cough and Percy patiently waited for his father to continue speaking. He wasn't sure where the speech was going and was scared it would end poorly for him.

"Each of you has your own personalities and sometimes they don't mix. I know that your upbringing wasn't the fanciest but your mother and I tried our best to make up for that. Seeing you start to head down the path you've been going down has challenging for us. We knew there was nothing for us to say since you had made up your mind. But hearing you call to me that night. Hearing you call me dad it made me realize that maybe you could be saved. Our Percy was still in there somewhere he just didn't know how to get out. Promise me, Percy, that you'll be yourself again."

"I promise, dad." Tears fell from Percy's eyes. "I promise."


	42. Moirai

House: Gryffindor

Year: 6

Category: Additional

Restriction: Draco and Luna as Characters

Prompt: Seeing something in a Crystal Ball

Word count: 1742

Other: AU that uses some Greek Mythology concepts (The Fates)

 _ **Moirai**_

Three old women sat in a room huddled around a tin basin. A thick, red, liquid pooled in the container. It swirled around as if an invisible hand was stirring it with something. One of the women was muttering to herself as she knitted an unknown object. The other two sat waiting for the opportune moment.

The little house they lived in was filled to the brim with creepy things. Everything that claimed it could tell the future was in their house. No matter what century it was from it was there. It was completely dark despite the multitude of candles lit around the room. They didn't produce any light further than a few inches. It created the dark atmosphere the three women craved.

It was perfect for their little experiment. The one that caused them to fill an entire basin with blood. They might incarnate fate itself but the whims of the world still needed to be pushed in the right direction. A powerful spell was required to change the pre-written into its final stages.

* * *

The Divination room called to Draco despite the fact that he wasn't allowed up there. Not because he physically wasn't allowed but because of his father. If anyone caught him near it he was sure his father would hear about it.

And Draco did not want to upset that man. So, he ignored the thing he loved most. When he was little he was excited to start Hogwarts. His family had a million books on the matter and he researched every day on what he would do.

Divination caught young Draco's eyes. The thought of being able to control his future by finding out what it was beforehand appealed to him. His life had always been controlled by his father. He didn't have the ability to choose things on his own and he longed for it.

All Draco wanted was to own a crystal ball. Or have the ability to sprout Prophecies. But most were granted with limited powers in the mystical art. He just wanted to know the feeling of predicting something and seeing it unfold in front of his eyes.

But seeing as he couldn't do it as an extracurricular, he had to figure things out on his own. So every Friday night Draco found himself sitting in the library until Madam Pince kicked him out.

Draco knew he had security in the library due to the fact that Madam Pince wouldn't rat him out to his father. None of his friends would go to the library before the weekend so he didn't have to worry about them. But he did have to worry about other students who cared more about their schooling than social lives. So he hid in the deepest corner of the library and read to his heart's content.

His master plan had gone well until one day in mid-October when another silver haired blonde had stumbled upon his hiding spot.

"What are you doing?" Draco said surprised in a hoarse whisper.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," Luna said sweetly matching the volume of his voice.

Draco looked the girl up and down noticing that her uniform was Ravenclaw. No wonder she was in the library so late. He tried to think of what to say next but he wasn't sure about what he wanted to say. So, an awkward kind of silence fell over them.

"I read that book," Luna said trying to make some sort of conversation "It's very good."

Draco freezes, "You won't tell will you?"

"Who do I have to tell?"

"Well I don't know don't you have any friends?" Draco was starting to get annoyed.

"I don't have any friends." Luna sat down at the table. "Everyone thinks I'm weird."

"I'm starting to agree with everyone else," Draco mumbled underneath his breath.

"Are you studying?" Luna hadn't gotten the clue to leave yet.

"Why on earth would I be studying this?" She was starting to ask too many questions which caused Draco to sweat a little bit. Couldn't this girl just leave him alone?

"If you aren't studying then what are you doing?"

"I'm just reading; is that a problem?"

"No," Luna started tapping the table. " I'm just trying to figure out what you're doing."

"Well, I don't see how that's a concern of yours."

"It's more like a curiosity, not a concern."

"Well whatever it is, could you stop?"

"I know where you can find more books like that."

"I don't need more books like this now can you go?" Draco just wanted his privacy back not that he could command her to leave considering that the library was open for all students, but, still, he was here first.

"Well I just thought you would want to find more books like that," Luna stood up. "Seeing as that one is a beginner's book. And Madam Pince doesn't lend out the more advanced stuff unless you have a note from Professor Trelawney."

"I don't need your help." Draco huffed.

"I found a part of the library she doesn't know about."

"I don't believe you."

"You haven't seen it yet," Luna sighed "Of course you wouldn't believe me."

"Seeing it wouldn't make me believe you," Draco answered honestly. "Because how do I know you aren't playing a trick on me?"

Luna leaned in close invading Draco's personal space, "The fates led me there."

"Now I really do believe you are crazy," Draco packed up his bag and walked out of the Library without looking back.

* * *

Atropos scowled as she viewed the image in the basin. The events between the two teens had unfolded in front of her. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't push Draco to walk back into the Library to confront Luna.

She could feel someone preventing her from carrying out her vision of the future. Spinning angrily to look around the room her eyes fell upon Lachesis who was peering through one of their many crystal balls.

Lachesis shifted her arms around performing the spell that had disrupted Atropos. The Moirai had been in the middle of leading Draco back to his room. Her soft calming voice carried him when his legs refused. She froze when she realized she had been spotted. Neither women said anything but approached the other.

"The timing isn't right," Lachesis breathed, "The planets are not aligned."

"We don't need them to be."

With their attention on each other fate moved freely without being forced. The fabric Clotho knitted moved on its own and life went on. The two bickered until Lachesis had proved her point. They would wait until the universe decided it was time.

* * *

A week later and Draco had reluctantly returned to his spot. He was nervous about who he might see there. Dread filled his veins as he walked further into the Library. His heart dropped a bit when he noticed the blonde girl in his seat.

"Can you go away please?" Draco pleaded.

"She keeps telling me I need to take you."

"What are you talking about?"

"The Moirai want me to take you to the room. They saw you have great potential and it needs to be explored. Atropos speaks to me in my dreams she guided me to you."

"I don't want to go anywhere with you."

 _You must go with her only then will you reach what you were meant to._

Draco stumbled backwards due to the sudden invasion in his mind. The calming voice from last week had risen in volume. No longer was the women's voice soothing. It rattled inside his head and the pressure urged him to comply.

"They're talking to you aren't they?"

"Only one I think," Draco leaned onto the table the pain in his head strengthened.

"You should listen to the Moirai."

"I'll go with you if only to get it to stop."

Luna stood from the table and walked slowly to Draco. She took his arm and led him to through the Library. The pounding in his head started to slowly subside but he still kept his head down. For some reason, he felt the need to not look where Luna was taking him. Like he wasn't allowed to know the way.

Luna stopped in front of a bookshelf in a section of the Library that Draco didn't know. She studied it for a bit and tilted her head as if she was listening to someone. They stood for a while until Draco couldn't take the silence.

"What are we waiting for?"

"The planets aren't aligned."

Draco didn't bother to question her any further. He assumed she was awaiting instructions and figured he shouldn't clog up her mind with his useless statements.

After a few minutes, Luna walked up to the bookshelf and started taking books off it. She re-arranged the books but Draco couldn't pick up on the pattern. After the last book was slotted into place the shelving unit opened like it would in a Muggle spy movie. Luna grabbed his hand and led him inside. Their entryway softly closed after Draco had crossed its threshold.

The room they were standing in looked like how Draco imagined the Divinations room to look like. Crystal balls ranging from various sizes sat on a table in the center of the room. A cabinet to the left was filled with tea sets and containers of tea leaves sat on top. There was only one Kettle and it sat next to the tea leaves.

Various other things Draco had read about filled the room. Luna led him to one of the crystal balls on the table. It wasn't the smallest one but it definitely wasn't the biggest. It sat right in the middle of the table.

An olive green smoke swirled around the inside of the crystal. Suddenly Draco's eyes blurred and refocused allowing him to see the scene that was playing in front of him. He watched as the crystal ball showed him what he needed to do.

"Do you understand why you are important now?" Luna asked quietly as if they were still in the Library.

Draco nodded as he watched himself defend Harry Potter in the manor. He watched as he silently thwarted Voldemort's plans. Finally he had a purpose, a reason, something to keep him going.

The Moirai allowed him to unlock who he was and he silently thanked them in his head.


	43. Silvery Recollections

House: Gryffindor

Year: 6

Category: Standard

Prompt: Silver (color)

Requirement: Love conquers all

Word count: 1362

Other: Could be considered an AU since we don't know much about the Malfoy's life but I'm pretty sure the book mentions Lucius was a trash father and Narcissa did her best. So that's what I wrote. *Also, brief mentions of Miscarriages*

 _ **Silvery recollections**_

The silver band on her finger held a blood red gem. Narcissa smiled at it softly, content that she got what she wanted.

Lucius wanted to get her a gold ring with a giant diamond. She, however, preferred the silver ones especially against her paler skin. Besides, gold was far too overrated nowadays. It was seen as a representation of wealth instead of the love an engagement ring should symbolize.

Although her marriage to the Malfoy man was arranged, she naively hoped they would come to love each other. Maybe not the burning love that she dreamed of, but an understanding one. That meant they both accepted the situation they ended up in.

* * *

The silver rattle sat disregarded on the floor. The nursery had been ready long before their marriage. A reminder that Narcissa was only there to produce an heir.

It also reminded her that she had failed that three times now. The miscarriages were starting to take their toll on her body and mind.

She could feel herself slipping into a depressive state. She wanted a child more than anything else in the world. She wanted someone who would love her unconditionally for all she was worth.

A type of love only a child could bring. Because Lucius would never love her like that.

She often found herself sitting in the nursery. Imagining a child asleep in the beautiful, ornate, crib. The silver rattle in their tiny hand.

* * *

They gave her a potion that looked like molten silver. The Medi-witch told her it should help her pregnancy. Narcissa was starting to lose faith in them. She pleaded with Lucius to let her see a Muggle doctor. Magic had not been on her side lately and she figured a Muggle doctor would focus more on her instead of magical elements. Magic couldn't fix everything. But he refused to seek help from a Muggle.

She took the potion regardless of her feelings. Maybe they were right this time and she would be able to get through this pregnancy. Maybe she would be able to finally hold a child in her arms for the first time.

The potion made her feel light headed but not in a bad way. It was the kind of feeling one would feel when they were in love. Narcissa hadn't come to know that feeling but she hoped with time she would.

As that little inkling of hope dwelled in her stomach with the potion, Narcissa admired the pool of it that was left in the vial. It reflected the light ever so slightly and made Narcissa like the color silver again.

* * *

She was forced to take more of the potion as her pregnancy progressed. As her third trimester began to approach, Narcissa could feel herself become happy again. She'd surpassed all the other miscarriage dates by now, but that didn't mean one at this stage wouldn't happen. But the scale of fate seemed to dip in her favor this time.

She began to notice silvery gray hairs mixing with her typical black ones. She was only 25 but the stress she put her body through these last few years caused the change. Narcissa didn't want to be like her namesake, but she did fancy herself a catch back in the day. Now she looked her mother's age.

Instead of regret, or self-loathing, Narcissa was proud. The gray hairs, to her, were reminders of what she had been through. That she survived despite being told she wouldn't. After the third miscarriage, the Medi-witches told her to stop. And she wanted to. The pain hurt too much and she desperately wanted it to end.

But a wife should always be compliant to her husband and Lucius wouldn't let their problem go. He wanted an heir, a son, more than he cared about Narcissa's health. In fact, she was so terrified that she prayed the child wasn't a girl. That fate wasn't cruel enough to finally let her come to term just to make it a girl. Because the last time she miscarried, well, Lucius wasn't happy. And when he isn't happy, no one is happy. Narcissa wasn't the only one to get a beating that day.

The entire manor cowered in fear that evening. Even the peacocks in the backyard. Narcissa wept in the nursery the whole night to afraid to face her husband in their bedroom. In that moment she wished she didn't marry him but then guilt washed over her as she realized someone else would have. And she hated her life but she would never think about forcing someone to live it.

* * *

She rocked the child back and forth as he screamed. The poor boy managed to drift off in the middle of his screaming fit for a few seconds before Lucius barged in to yell. Narcissa did everything in her power to get the infant to sleep. At least she tried where Lucius resorted to intimidating the baby.

Lucius had given up a few minutes ago and Narcissa assumed he disappeared to drink. The constant rocking movement slowly soothed the child back into a peaceful slumber, finally giving Narcissa's brain a rest.

The boy's hair was so white it looked silver in the paling moonlight. The Medi-witches were surprised at his hair considering that Narcissa's black hair was the dominant trait. But that was one of the possible effects of the silvery potion they gave her months ago. It usually caused the child to have all the recessive genes. Still, they all gasped when the child had such light hair. It was hard not to be surprised when the child radiated light.

They hadn't named the boy yet even though she had given birth some time ago. A little under a month if her math was correct. Lucius's family wanted him to use a legacy name and Narcissa hated the idea. She wanted the child to be his own person who could in the future make the Malfoy name better. A legacy name would cause everyone to remember whatever ancestor previously had it and not the child she had given birth too. She didn't want him to be compared with anyone.

Narcissa found herself staring out the window. The stars twinkled giving off a silvery glow as Narcissa tried to remember constellations from her school days. The memory sparked something in her mind and she carefully stood up to set the child in the crib. Tentatively, she stepped away, counted to 30, and then left the room.

After making sure Lucius wasn't in his study, she crept into the room. Bookshelves lined the wall and Narcissa knew exactly where to look. One place she was allowed with free reign was this room and it was only after Lucius realized letting Narcissa read would get her to leave him alone. The book on constellations was one of her favorites when she took Astronomy at Hogwarts. She assumed they had changed the textbook by now, but Lucius pristine copy sat on the shelf. He kept every book he ever read in that room just in case it was needed.

Narcissa quietly thumbed through the pages not really looking for any particular one. But the idea to name her child after one of the constellations was too good to pass up. She gasped lightly when she hit one that resonated with her, Draco, that's what she was going to name her child.

For the first time since she stepped foot in this manor she wasn't alone. She'd stand by Draco's side and hopefully he'd stand by hers. She'd protect him even if it meant her own life was on the line. Narcissa finally understood what love was as she stared at the book. Because Draco fit perfectly and she knew fate was what led her there.

She was going to be Draco's light and he would be hers. Fused together in a world where they shouldn't have been as lucky as they were. Narcissa walked back up to the nursery and crumbled into the rocking chair. Sleep slowly called out to her as she slept peacefully for the first time in years staring lovingly at her son, her Draco.


	44. Strength Above All

House: Gryffindor

Year: 6

Category: Short

Prompt: "This is the moment you've been waiting for."

Requirement: Overcoming the odds

Word count: 1586

Other: I didn't use the canon scene where Neville showed his magic for the first time. And some of this might not be canon compliant. Lines were used to show giant breaks in time and three dots (…) are used to show a smaller gap in time.

 _ **Strength above all**_

Neville ran around the vast backyard a tiny spade in his grubby little hands. His grandmother brought him out to teach him how to help with the garden. She mumbled something about how he needed to be useful in case he didn't have magic. Of course, the seven-year-old didn't think about what her words truly meant, and thought he was being allowed to help because he asked.

His eyes lit up with every pretty flower he saw. Even at his young age, Neville was enamored by plants. They didn't work like he did and it fascinated him.

"Come sit down, child!" Augusta barked at her grandson.

He silently obeyed and knelt by the older woman. Silence fell over them as Augusta worked ignoring the fact that she was supposed to be teaching Neville. After several moments of curiously watching his grandmother, Neville saw something flutter by in his peripheral. It was a monarch butterfly and the pretty insect caught his attention and he bounded after it. Augusta was none the wiser considering she had already forgotten the poor boy's presence.

As he ran after the bug a rock hit his foot and Neville found himself slowly falling towards the ground. The patch of Gladiolus flowers that his grandmother cared so much about in his line of fire. Suddenly, Neville stopped falling and a gust of air that wasn't naturally produced pushed him onto his feet.

Happy that he didn't squish the beautiful flowers he skipped back over to where his grandmother was with the gardening equipment. He picked up a pair of the smaller trimmers and walked back over careful of where he was walking. Neville plucked one of the flowers from the back of the bunch.

"Grandmother!" He squealed happily, "I picked this for you."

"Why on earth did you ruin one of my flower beds?" She questioned angrily standing up to take the trimmers from the young boy.

"Because I just did magic for the first time," The smile on his face was the biggest one to date.

"What have I told you about lying?" She tutted.

"Not too?" The child tilted his head in confusion, "I'm not lying though."

"Leave," She hissed through her teeth "Go sit in your room and think about what you've done."

Neville sulked back into the house but before going up to his room he grabbed a tall glass and filled it with water. He sat it on the small breakfast table in the kitchen and carefully placed the Gladiolus in the water.

…

Later that evening he sat at the breakfast bar while waiting for dinner to finish. His grandmother cooked in silence not bothering to entertain the child. Many people would think Augusta would have servants to do her cooking for her but the old woman liked control over all things in her life. Neville wished someone else was around. Maybe they would at least pay attention to him.

The silence grew louder if that was even possible as Neville watched his grandmother. She finally turned to get something from the pantry and noticed the flower by Neville.

"What did I tell you about the flower?"

"You said nothing about me putting it in here," Neville pouted.

Augusta stomped over to him and her footsteps caused the glass to shake. Neville watched in horror as the flower slowly toppled over. His instincts took over as his hand flew out but his fingers didn't touch the glass, his magic did. Smugly he set everything back on the table and beamed up at his grandmother.

She huffed and went back to what she was doing. Neville heard her mumble something about him not being useless anymore.

* * *

The entire year he had been told he shouldn't have been sorted into Gryffindor. He wasn't sure how he survived the year. His classmates tried to make him feel included but he often watched from the sidelines of many events.

And now Harry, Ron, and Hermione wouldn't talk to him since he tried to stop them. But he made it worse by alerting a professor the moment he could. What Neville didn't know is that his actions ended up saving Harry. That and the fact that the trio wasn't really mad at him. They just hadn't had time to talk to him.

Neville moped as he watched Slytherin win the house cup. Until Dumbledore interrupted the feast. He couldn't believe it when Dumbledore started handing out points to the golden trio. Gryffindors around him clutched the table with a rapt attention on their headmaster.

Hermione whispered something that Neville didn't quite catch but he did hear "tie" and "Slytherin". They all sat waiting for what their eccentric headmaster would do next.

"And finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award ten points to Neville Longbottom."

Neville sat frozen as people began to push and prod him. They had won the house cup after losing to Slytherin not even ten minutes ago. Everyone was praising him on an event they didn't know anything about. And the trio was a part of the group of people talking to him.

But at least now people wanted to talk to him. He won them the house cup and they might forget that over the years but he never would. The boy that _shouldn't_ have been sorted into Gryffindor won the house cup.

* * *

During his fifth year at Hogwarts, he found himself in a trio of his own. The year before it had just been him and Ginny but they picked up Luna somewhere along the way. He found himself sitting up with them at odd hours of the day talking about whatever came to mind. And with Luna that was a wide range of strange things. But Neville didn't mind because he quite liked learning about the weird subjects that fascinated his blonde friend.

One day Neville was flipping through one of his gardening books and came across the page that talked about the Gladiolus flower. It brought up the meaning behind the plant and Neville remembered seeing patches of it around Hogwarts. He also remembered when he cut one for his grandmother many years before when he first showed magic.

The description of the plant made him think of his two friends. It represented moral integrity, faithfulness, honor, and strength.

Neville went looking for the plant deciding he wanted to try and grow one of his own. Maybe he could cultivate two for Luna and Ginny to have. He grabbed a pair of small scissors and a gardening glove just in case. Neville made sure to grab his bag before leaving the door. He'd set up pots and such when he got back.

After walking for a bit Neville came across a nice-looking patch of Gladiolus. One of the plants was wilting more than the others and he reached for that one. Setting himself the challenge to grow something from the less than nice plant.

...

Weeks passed as he spent all his free time tending to the plants. The one for Luna was in a sky-blue pot which he painted himself. He kept Ginny's looking more traditional so it would mesh well with Ginny's room back home.

He asked the girls to meet him by the lake after dinner so he could give them the flowers. He'd also written extensive care instruction which probably wasn't necessary but he did it anyway. Ginny pestered him all day about the surprise but Neville managed to keep himself from giving it away.

Ginny and Luna were already waiting for him when he made it to the lake. He quickly moved the plants behind his back as he approached them.

"This is the moment you've been waiting for," Neville presented the perfect looking flowers. They had managed to survive despite his wilted pickings.

"Oh, Neville," Luna said airily, "They're beautiful."

Luna immediately reached for the blue one as if automatically knowing it was hers. Ginny was close behind the blonde reaching for her own pot. Neville smiled at his two friends while they inspected the flowers and lists.

"So, this is what you've been doing every day," Ginny laughed.

"Yeah," Old Neville would have been shy about it, but around Luna and Ginny, he didn't feel shy. "I wanted to get you guys something for sticking with me."

* * *

Neville brandished the sword of Gryffindor proudly as Nagini's dead body laid at his feet. His chest heaved with every breath he took. He could hear murmurs from his classmates about how they didn't think he could've killed the snake.

But once again Neville proved them wrong. He thought after all this time they'd finally see him as something more than a clumsy, forgetful, should be Hufflepuff. He proved his grandmother wrong when he showed magic, his classmates when he won the house cup, when he made friends with Ginny and Luna, and just now when he killed the last Horcrux.

The odds were always against him but somehow Neville always managed to outsmart them. Made people rethink their stance on his housing. Because if he wasn't meant to be Gryffindor than how did he get the sword?

No, Neville was as true of a Gryffindor as Harry Potter. And he ultimately showed them all that. When all of this was over they would finally see who Neville truly was. That despite how much he was beaten down he made it out alive.


	45. Discovery Leads to Acceptance

House: Gryffindor

Year: 6

Category: Additional

Prompt: Fountains in the moonlight

Requirement: Discovering you're not who you thought you were.

Word count: 701

Other: Katie figures out she isn't straight

 _ **Discovery leads to Acceptance**_

Moonlight casted itself over the park in beautiful silver streams. It was much too late for her to be wandering around, but Katie couldn't stop herself. She found that she often gravitated to this place.

The three fountains in the middle of the park were her favorite sight. Each fountain was different, yet they all worked cohesively together. The taller one that created the point of the triangle was the goddess Artemis. She stood tall, her bow extended ready to strike. The two smaller fountains connected to the main fountain.

The one to the left of Artemis featured a medium-sized doe that had its right leg raised. The one to the right had two young girls who represented Artemis' hunters. The water flowed between the pools and it was kept flowing by Artemis' elevated bow.

Katie admired the fountains. She never knew why when she was younger, but the older she got the better she understood. The Gryffindor Chaser had often thought of herself as a person who would get married to a man and then have kids. Looking back, she realized how silly that dream was. Mostly because it wasn't hers. It was something that was expected of her. It was forced and young Katie had never figured that out.

Not until she kissed Leanne one night in the library the year before. She hadn't meant to, and hadn't known what came over her when she had leaned in to kiss her best friend. With that kiss, Katie had realized she wasn't attracted to guys—and that she was in love with her best friend.

Thankfully, the incident happened a week before Katie's graduation. She avoided Leanne like the plague and left Hogwarts without saying anything. She had even sat with complete strangers on the train ride home so she didn't have to be near the younger girl.

And in the fall, she'd be going to a Muggle university. Katie figured that her sexuality would be accepted there. She could start fresh; of course, she'd have to lie about her past schooling. The Ministry gave her a fake name for Hogwarts and told her to call Quidditch soccer, which thankfully Katie played during her summers off from school.

At least her entire existence wouldn't be a complete lie that way. Katie wasn't fond of lying, maybe because she had been lying to herself her entire life.

Staring at the group of fountains made Katie remember why she ended up at the park in the first place. She had to do a project over the summer for one of her classes. Katie had to pick one of the Greek gods/goddesses for her presentation, and she picked Artemis because of the fountain. While researching she found an interesting article that claimed Artemis was the Lesbian Goddess.

Katie wasn't into religion per se. She believed something was out there, but growing up with parents who took her to church every week made her believe less. Staring up at the goddess filled Katie with hope. That maybe everything would be okay. If modern civilization celebrated Artemis despite the goddess being a maiden and swearing off men, then they could accept Katie.

She could see the world changing every single day and sometimes the changes weren't the best. Like the rise of Voldemort—another reason why Katie found herself reaching out for an entity to put her faith into.

Because she knew the world was about to be turned upside down. The fountains wouldn't move no matter what happened. And even if Artemis didn't really exist, the fountains would still ground Katie.

The fountains also made Katie think about Leanne. The two girls that stood to Artemis' right suddenly morphed in Katie's mind to her and Leanne. The young huntresses looked happy and Katie wished she could match their expressions. But her typical happy demeanor had been replaced by a cold, depressed one.

Katie knelt down in front of the triad of fountains and bowed her head. To anyone passing by, it would like she was asking for forgiveness. But in reality, she wanted acceptance and only from one person. Not from Leanne but from herself. Katie just wanted to feel comfortable in her skin again.


	46. Nor Will I Forget

House: Gryffindor

Year: 6

Category: Drabble

Prompt: Azkaban Cell

Word count: 392

Other: I tried to be as canon compliant as possible but I haven't read the second book in a bit and Harry Potter Wikia didn't have a lot of information on Hagrid's stay at Azkaban.

 _Nor will I forget_

He'd been staring at the same wall for an obscene amount of time. The dank cold air sunk into his bones. The air smelt like rotting flesh and dried blood. Hagrid was familiar with the smell due to all the creatures he had cared for throughout his life. He could hear the Dementors tormenting the others in the prison. Hunger gnawed in his stomach and boredom made him want to beat his skull into the aforementioned wall.

Except he couldn't. Because there were three children at Hogwarts who needed him. Harry and Ron were on their own as Hermione laid in the hospital wing—all because they never figured out who actually opened the Chamber of Secrets. If Hagrid hadn't let himself get caught with Aragog, then none of this would be happening. Maybe they wouldn't have gotten caught if Hagrid wasn't so careless, if he wasn't so keen on breaking the rules that were set for his benefit.

Hagrid wasn't sure if his thoughts were his own or the doing of the Dementors. If he was in a Muggle jail, would it be this bad? Would he cry for hours on end just to feel something other than the emptiness rooted in his heart?

Of course, Hagrid would never know the answers to his question. And frankly, he didn't want to know. The guilt would become too real at that point, if there was actual proof that he caused these events.

For now, he was confined to these four walls. He'd think about Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Maybe if he remembered them, they wouldn't fade from his memories. That was his biggest fear. Hagrid knew what Azkaban did to people and he didn't know how long he would be stuck in the horrible place.

He didn't want to forget the people that cared about him. Since the moment they threw him into the cell, he kept repeating their names over and over again. Even though they were no older than twelve, they were the closest thing Hagrid had to family.

And Hagrid would do anything for them. Even if it meant sitting in this cell for the rest of his life. Or giving his life for one of them. He'd do it. Because for the first time since his father died, Hagrid knew there were people out there that loved him.


	47. Not Too Late

House: Gryffindor

Year: 6

Category: Standard

Prompt: Late for class (event)

Requirement: Feature a member from your house (That you are writing for this competition

Word count: 1054

Other: College/University AU, Non-magic AU, Ginny x Luna

Not too late

The door slammed open and Ginny shuffled inside the classroom. Embarrassment flooded her cheeks as the entire class stared at her. The professor gave her a look of disdain as she took her seat.

In her hurry, she sat next to the pretty blonde she had been eyeing for the past month. Ginny hated herself for sleeping in, causing this moment to happen. The red-haired girl had been planning the perfect speech to ask the blonde out. And now she had messed it up.

She didn't even know the girl's name since the professor never took attendance. Ginny should have just skipped when she realized she was going to be ten minutes late. But she didn't want to miss seeing the blonde. She'd been working up the courage all weekend and wouldn't be able to listen to Neville's encouraging words any longer.

Her best friend meant well but he really didn't understand what she was going through. He'd been with his girlfriend, Hannah, for years now. The two of them had started dating their sophomore year of high school and now they were sophomores in college.

That wasn't to say that she was crushing on someone with zero information about them. They had a few conversations but had never introduced themselves before.

She didn't even know if the blonde girl liked girls. All Ginny knew about her was that she was extremely beautiful, she was always early, her voice was the prettiest thing Ginny had ever heard, and that she was smart. The blonde always rose her hand to answer questions and she was never wrong.

Ginny counted the last part as the biggest win because she didn't even know what the teacher was saying half the time. Ginny hadn't declared a major yet and this class filled a basic requirement. It was humanities or something like that. She couldn't even remember the name of the course.

To be honest, if she hadn't spotted the blonde, she probably would have dropped the course. Which is why she often found herself zoning out and only paying attention when the girl spoke. So, last night she decided she would ask the girl to lunch or something. She knew the blonde ate lunch right after class since she often saw her walk towards the closest dining hall once they were released. Ginny was always too nervous to eat at the same one so she walked across campus to eat. She didn't want to seem creepy. She knew that was ridiculous but what part of her life wasn't?

She had six older brothers, all of whom went to the same college as her (or had attended in the past). Every time a Professor saw her surname, they knew exactly who she was. Ginny had become accustomed to "strange" things happening to her. Especially since the twins developed their love of pranks.

Of course, Ginny spent the entire lecture thinking about her plan. Once the professor let them go she turned as quickly as she could to the blonde.

"Hello." She took a deep breath to steady herself. "Do you want to go eat lunch?"

"Sure!" the blonde replied chipperly. "I'm Luna, by the way, I don't think I ever told you."

"Ginny," She held her hand out and the other girl shook it enthusiastically.

"I'm glad we finally did that." Luna smiled at her. "Ginny is a lovely name."

"Thanks! Luna is even prettier."

They spent the next hour talking while they ate their food. Ginny was glad neither of them had a class anytime soon. Luna graciously ignored the fact that Ginny was late and in return, Ginny felt herself falling for the blonde even more.

"We should hang out again soon," Luna said as she shouldered her bag. She had to leave for class and Ginny tried to hide her disappointment. But the promise of another hang out lifted her spirits a bit.

"Yeah." She pulled out her phone, "Let's exchange numbers."

* * *

For the next two months, they ate lunch together after their class. On the days that they didn't have class together, they tried to schedule some time to hang out. One night, Ginny tried to introduce Neville and Luna only to discover that they already knew each other. Apparently, they also had a class together.

"Have you asked her out yet?" Neville leaned into her and whispered in her ear.

"No." Ginny looked at her hands. "I don't want to scare her off."

"How do you know you'll scare her off?"

"I don't think she likes me like that and then it'll be uncomfortable."

"You won't know unless you ask."

* * *

Ginny found herself in an old arcade just off Main street. Luna was dragging her from game to game, smiling happily as she played a few. The red-head couldn't keep a smile off her own face as she watched her crush.

"Why do you keep staring?" Luna asked innocently.

"I'm not staring." Ginny crossed her arms. She wouldn't let her feelings ruin this moment.

Luna stepped closer; in fact, it was far too close for Ginny to not overreact about. She could feel a blush crawling up her face as Luna peered at her.

"Something's up with you."

"Nothing's up with me, Luna."

"You've been looking at me a lot recently and then sometimes you won't even look me in the eyes." Luna looked down at her feet. "I just want to know if I did something."

"You didn't do anything; I'm just being weird," Ginny rushed to say. She didn't realize that her stupid crush was hurting Luna's feelings.

"Then what's going on?"

Ginny didn't even comprehend she was doing it until it was happening. Instead of answering verbally she pressed her lips to Luna's. Both girls were stunned by the action and pulled away.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know why I—" But Ginny was cut off by Luna kissing her again.

They stood in the middle of the arcade like that for a while before they stepped away for air. Ginny's heart was beating quickly as she looked at Luna. She couldn't believe that the blonde liked her back.

"And to think if you didn't show up late that day you never would have sat next to me." Luna kissed her again.

"I'm glad I overslept then."


	48. True To The Heart

House: Gryffindor

Year: 6

Category: Additional

Prompt: Romance (genre)

Word count:

 _(Epigraphs included)_ 1484

 _(Epigraphs excluded) 1420_

Other: Percy x Oliver

 _True to the heart_

 _I_

" _The best and most beautiful things_

 _in this world cannot be seen or even heard,_

 _but must be felt with the heart."_

– _Helen Keller_

Percy Weasley knew what love was. In a family as large as his, love could have been easily forgotten and pushed under the rug, but his parents made sure that each of their children felt love. It wasn't to say that Percy didn't have those common thoughts every child had about being unloved by their parents. But Percy didn't know true love. At least not yet anyway.

He always dreamed of real love. The only kind you could get from another person who wasn't required to love you. Percy wanted that. It was cliché of course, even more so when he realized he didn't care who loved him. Male or female, the love would be accepted by him.

It also stemmed from the fact that Percy didn't have any friends growing up. It was just him and his siblings for the longest time. So, the cravings of another person's attention soon became a little too much. Anyone who thought they knew Percy would say that he didn't like physical attention or any attention at all. But he did. He just didn't want it from his family.

There were exceptions though, like when Bill would sit next to him and ruffle his hair, Charlie would pat his back, the twins would throw their legs over his on the couch, Ron would lay his head on Percy's shoulder, or when Ginny would hug him. Those moments he quite enjoyed but they never happened often. Mostly because Percy was too proud to say he liked them.

But he had never received any sort of affection from anyone else. Not until a certain brown-haired boy by the name of Oliver Wood stepped into his life. It started out innocent considering they were only eleven at the time.

Oliver would reach for his hand in the hallway when he was nervous. He'd lay his head on Percy's shoulder when given the chance. Or, sometimes, Oliver would straight up hug his friend when he knew Percy would allow it.

As they got older the touches started to fade. Both boys were too shy to continue outside the comfort of their dorm room. Many kids had started to tease them about it. By their fourth year, they would only exchange friendly touches in their room. By their sixth all physical contact between them ceased.

Percy stopped initiating anything because he was starting to feel something for his best friend. Feelings one wasn't supposed to feel about their friend. And especially not feelings he should be feeling when the other person was a boy. Percy heard what people said under their breath. Or when they thought he couldn't hear. He knew what they truly thought about people who loved the same gender.

Soon, Percy's heart began to feel heavy with the weight of the emotions he refused to acknowledge. But he didn't know that Oliver was going through the same thing. Both of them were confused and riddled with anxiety over something so simple. They shouldn't have to worry about who they loved, just that they loved the person and how they would show them they did.

That they shouldn't worry about what others saw when it came to them because the love in their hearts should have been enough to blind them to hatred.

 _II_

" _Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength,_

 _while loving someone deeply gives you courage."_

– _Lao Tzu_

Oliver's hands shook as he sat on his bed. For the first time, he wasn't sharing the dorm room with Percy Weasley. The red-haired boy who Oliver had labeled as his best friend was Head Boy and had his own room. Disappointment washed over Oliver in waves but it was mixed with guilt. Oliver should be happy for his best friend. Percy wanted nothing more than to be Head Boy and Oliver should be celebrating with him.

Especially considering that Percy didn't really have anyone else who wanted to celebrate with him. Oliver had a few friends that he could force to join but he knew how Percy felt about people. That wasn't to say that Percy had zero friends. He of course had Oliver and a few friends in Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and surprisingly even Slytherin. But Oliver was his only Gryffindor friend. Probably because other Gryffindors thought Percy was just the stuck-up Prefect that made them all follow the rules just a little too much.

The room was quieter without Percy. There were other boys that they shared their room with but none of them held a conversation as well as Percy did. And nobody made him feel the way Percy made him feel.

The anxiety of having to live without Percy was causing Oliver to panic. If he couldn't get through a year of school without sharing a room with Percy what was he going to do after Hogwarts? When they were younger they had talked about sharing an apartment in London, but did that plan still stand? Especially now when both of them had been pushing the other away?

But Oliver didn't even know if he could share an apartment with Percy. It'd be too difficult since he was in love with the other boy. The thought of Percy bringing someone home made him sick to his stomach. And Percy would soon realize that Oliver wasn't searching for his own romance and question him about it. Because Oliver didn't think he could move on from Percy; no one would ever top Percy in his eyes.

So, either Oliver had to suck it up and confess to Percy, or he'd have to live the rest of his life in a miserable state of self-pity. If he did it now he'd have to get through the whole school year living with Percy's rejection. Because there was no way Percy would reciprocate his feelings. But if he waited, his entire year would be a confusing mess of emotions. Not like it wouldn't be if he did confess, but it'd give Oliver time to adjust to life without the red-head. And that thought forced another round of panic to shoot up his throat. Oliver would have to work up the courage to tell Percy.

The Quidditch captain stood from his bed and made his way to where the Head Boy's room was. Oliver stood for a moment, his hand raised to knock on the door. Before he could chicken out and run away the door opened.

"Oh," the red-head exclaimed, his eyes wide. "I was coming to see you."

Silence washed over them as Oliver tried to figure out what to say. Did he want to ease into the conversation or blurt out the short speech he thought of on his way to Percy's room? But Percy had just stated he was on his way to see Oliver, so should he wait for Percy to say why?

"I think I'm in love with you."

Except Oliver wasn't the one who said it—Percy did. As the red-head stared at him, his eyes wide with the realization of what he said, Oliver tried to think of what to say back.

But Oliver couldn't think of the correct words to use so he simply grabbed Percy's collar and pulled the other boy in for a kiss.

 _III_

 _You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep_

 _because reality is finally better than your dreams._

– _Dr. Seuss_

Percy laid awake, staring at the ceiling. Warmth washed over his right side from Oliver's breath. The brown-haired boy had managed to fall asleep but Percy couldn't get his brain to shut down. A smile had been etched on his face since dinner because Oliver had said yes.

But that didn't stop the late-night anxiety he had that Oliver would leave him. Even though the question he asked earlier and Oliver's answer should ease his thoughts, it didn't.

And Oliver had never done anything to make Percy believe that he didn't love him. It was just Percy's stupid insecurities getting in the way. So, at night when Oliver slept, Percy would lay awake. It was just to savor the feeling of Oliver tucked into his side, or Oliver's strong arms wrapped around his waist and his chest pressed into Percy's back, or when Percy laid his head on Oliver's chest. It didn't matter how they were cuddling, just that they were always touching.

It'd take some time for Percy to realize that Oliver wasn't going anywhere. But for now, he'd have to push his thoughts aside and get some sleep. They had to tell their families the good news tomorrow and Percy couldn't deal with his family with little to no sleep.

"I love you, Ollie," Percy said while curling up beside Oliver and drifting off into a peaceful slumber.


	49. I'd risk it all for you

House: Gryffindor

Year: 6

Category: Standard

Prompt: Sneaking out of the house

Word count: 911

Other: Draco and Blaise are neighbors/ best friends, Non-magic AU, Abusive Lucius (mentioned).

 _ **I'd risk it all for you**_

A soft knocking came at his window around 3 am, causing Draco to stumble around in the dark. His best friend sat on the branch of the large tree that came right to his window.

"What do you want?" Draco opened the window to let Blaise in despite the fact that he wanted to sleep.

"Let's go out tonight."

"We're fifteen and neither of us have a car; where would we go?"

"Anywhere but here."

And that's how Draco ended up sneaking out of his house on a Monday morning three hours before he had to get up for school. They were laying on a blanket that Draco had managed to snag before they left. A large willow tree covered them but the stars still twinkled through the spaces of the branches.

"Is there a reason why you dragged me out here?" Both of them were on their backs staring at the willow leaves floating in the wind.

"I don't know."

"There must be something or else we just would have talked in my room."

"Your father would have heard us."

"We talk in there all the time." Draco rolled onto his side. "And he's never heard before."

"To be honest," Blaise rolled over as well, "I just wanted it to feel like it was just us."

"It's always just us."

"No." Blaise paused to think. "We always have a life to get back to and I just wanted for a moment to feel like time had stopped and it was us against the world."

"So, something is wrong." Draco grabbed Blaise's hand. It was a comforting gesture hidden by the darkness of night. "Talk to me."

"My dad left, again." Blaise sighed, and a quiet sniffle followed. "This time for good."

Draco sat up and pulled Blaise up with him into a hug. They sat there for a while as the wind brushed up against them, almost as if to help Draco comfort Blaise. The blond boy realized why he had been dragged to the park for this message. If any of their parents had seen them like this, they'd assume the worst. Because boys weren't meant to show affection towards each other. Draco had learned that the hard way one night when his father had caught him holding Blaise's hand. It was honestly stupid that girls could say "I love you" to their friends and no one batted an eye at it.

But Draco was learning these life lessons from a man who definitely hit his wife. He wasn't blind to the bruises that would appear on his mother's arm from his father's iron grip. Or deaf to the shouting that occurred late at night. Draco wished his own father would leave. He never brought this up to Blaise though, seeing as the darker haired boy took his father's leaving seriously.

"He isn't even a good father," Blaise started, "But mom went crazy the last time he left."

"Maybe it'll be better this time." Draco tried his best to help, but he wasn't sure what to say. "Maybe him leaving is for the best."

"I know what you're trying to do but it isn't working." Blaise lies back down. "My life is going to be a living hell."

"Well, I'll be with you through it all."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Draco stood and pulled Blaise up. "But we should go back to our houses. We have school and if someone realizes we left, we're both dead."

"I think you'd end up deader." Blaise folded the blanket up and handed it to Draco.

"While your statement is true, logically, it doesn't make sense."

The walk back to their houses was short. Draco considered dragging Blaise into his house with him, but he knew the brunet needed to go. Besides, Draco knew he should try to fall back asleep for the hour and a half he had left, despite the fact that he was wide awake now and sleep was at the back of his mind.

Draco watched Blaise climb into his own house before trying to get into his window. When he was finally inside, Draco set the blanket in his closet. It smelt of the grass it had been laying on top of a few minutes ago. But it also smelled like Blaise. Draco couldn't explain the different layers of the smell but it was definitely Blaise.

A lot of things Draco owned reminded him of Blaise. And those thoughts kept him from falling asleep when his head hit his pillows. Mostly because he wondered if Blaise realized how much he meant to Draco, and if Draco meant the same to him. Sure, they were best friends who just snuck out of their houses to talk with each other despite the possibility of severe consequences, but that didn't stop Draco from worrying.

He didn't really have any other friends who genuinely enjoyed his company. His other so-called friends were around because of his father. Draco stared up at his dark ceiling like he had been staring at the stars a little while ago, thoughts swimming through his head before the sun began to rise.

He'd sneak out every night even if it meant dealing with his stupid brain later, or dealing with the tiredness that would follow. Because he'd do anything for Blaise. Their families were shit and they only had each other and Draco wouldn't let his insecurities drive the one person (besides his mother) he cared for away.


	50. Click your heels three times

House: Gryffindor

Year: 6

Category: Drabble

Prompt: Tap shoes

Word count: 700

Other: Non- Magic AU, Sort of Oliver x Percy, Dance company AU, Ballet Dancer Oliver, Costume designer Percy (I was trying to find a place for Percy at the company and briefly thought about him making the costumes with Luna and it was too good of an idea to pass up. It doesn't really have anything to do with his character I just thought it'd be funny. Also, the title is from the Wizard of Oz)

 _ **Click your heels three times**_

A loud crash sounded throughout the room as one of the costume racks fell to the floor. Oliver watched in horror as a mess of tight, glittery, neon-colored clothing spread over the tiles. It was an accident but Percy and Luna wouldn't accept that as an excuse. They spent hours sorting through all the old costumes and would surely punish Oliver for tripping and sending them to the floor.

One would think that Oliver would have been able to gracefully save himself from the mishap, considering that he was a ballet dancer and could land on his feet just as well as a cat. But the costume room always made him nervous, mostly because of a certain red-haired boy who he called his best friend but had been dying to call something more.

"What happened!" Percy ran over to Oliver who had ended up trapped underneath the rack of clothes.

"I, uh, tripped." Oliver could feel a blush spreading throughout his entire body as Percy pulled the metal rack off the dancer.

"Are you hurt?"

"Physically, no." Oliver chuckled. "But my pride might be."

"Oliver, I'm being serious." Percy started to poke him. "If you're hurt you need to tell me."

"I'm not hurt, I promise."

"Good," Percy started to pick the costumes up, "Because you have that big performance coming up and I'd hate for you to lose this opportunity because of your clumsiness."

"I'm not clumsy."

"For a ballet dancer you are."

"Shut up." Oliver pushed Percy. "Can you just fit me for my costume already?"

* * *

"I thought you said you weren't clumsy." Percy sighed as he helped Oliver into the brunet's apartment.

Thankfully, Oliver's accident occured after he was done with the big show. It was only a sprained ankle, but that didn't stop anyone from being angry with him. It happened while he was changing out of his costume from the show and hopefully he'd be better by the time rehearsal started for the next one.

Oliver was occupied with the fact that Percy was in his apartment, anyway. Surprisingly, even though they had been friends since middle school, Percy had never visited Oliver's apartment. It was mostly because they saw each other every day at work, and because Oliver had a bunch of weird things at his place.

Like his mother's tap dance shoes which were being kept in a tiny glass case. Oliver couldn't honestly remember why he kept them. Sure, they were a nice reminder of his mother since she had passed away a few years ago, but Oliver never talked about his mother. His friends would ask and he'd never say anything. Percy didn't even know everything and he probably wouldn't tell him.

"Are these your tap shoes?" Percy peered over the glass case as Oliver lowered himself onto the couch.

"No, they were my mom's."

Percy turned around, his mouth agape with surprise. "What?"

"She was the one who put me in dance. I used to tap but when I realized I would never live up to her expectations in tap, I joined ballet."

"I never knew she danced." Percy stared at the shoes again.

"I'm sure you know her name, though: Iona Reid." Oliver paused. "She stopped when she married my dad."

"Is that why you never let me talk to her for anything longer than three seconds?"

"Yeah, because I was afraid she'd tell you how much of a disappointment I am." The painkillers Oliver had taken were starting to affect him. "And I didn't want you to know how lame I actually am."

"Funny," Percy sat down on the couch, "I didn't want you to think I'm lame."

"You've always been the coolest person in my eyes. You saw how I fell in love with ballet and encouraged me to continue even when I didn't think I could. You were never lame."

They spent the rest of the night talking. Somehow they ended up tangled on the couch with the tap shoes watching from their perch. Oliver forgot all about his mother but she would always be in the back of his mind, pushing him to do better and reminding him to keep those who he loved close.


	51. I want to get better

House: Gryffindor

Year: 6

Category: Additional

Prompt: Disappointment

Requirement: Coping with mental illness

Word count: 817

Other: I read that anxiety and depression can cause someone to get sleep paralysis. This occurs between the 2nd and 3rd book. Ginny has a mixture of things (Post traumatic, depression, and anxiety) but Percy just has anxiety. Everyone copes differently and I tried to convey that through this story. Also all the medical sites I looked at used "episode" to describe sleep paralysis so I did the same. And I'm a sucker for Percy and Ginny being good siblings with each other because you don't really see it in the books and movies.

 _ **I want to get better**_

Ginny sat on her bed with her legs tucked underneath her. Uncontrollable sobs racked through her body as she tried to stifle the noise with her hand. Another nightmare had caused her to go into sleep paralysis; after what seemed like an hour she had finally got herself to move.

She wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed with her parents or even sleep with one of her brothers. The need to be with someone outweighed the embarrassment she thought she would receive. It wouldn't be the first time she bothered one of her brothers over this problem.

A soft melodic voice that had a drip of poison to it was the cause of her nightmares. She knew it was irrational to be afraid of him. The Dark Lord couldn't reach her now that the diary was destroyed. Pulling herself off the bed, she padded her way to Percy's room.

She didn't know why but she often found herself drawn to his room instead of the other's. Maybe if Charlie still lived at home she'd be in his room, but even then Percy would understand what she was going through the best.

He didn't talk about it much, but Ginny could see what really laid in his eyes. His thoughts of self-doubt shined brighter than the appearance he put on of being the best. Late night talks with Percy seemed to make her happier than a good prank with the twins. He explained everything in a way that caused Ginny to worry less.

She knew her brain was messed up from Tom Riddle; no one needed to tell her that. But even when she took the medicine and followed what the Medi-witch told her to do she didn't get better. Ginny still felt a cold presence in her head. With Percy, she worried less about the cold feeling and more about what he was saying. He promised her she'd get better.

But as the months went on her mental state stayed the same. Ginny knew it wasn't anything she was doing. She was trying her best but at this point, she was spending more time in Percy's room than her own. She couldn't help but feel angry with herself. But more importantly, she felt disappointed.

She was doing everything she was told to do and yet nothing was happening. But it was more of the fact that she was dependent on everyone now. Ginny couldn't go back to sleep—she'd have sleep paralysis if she didn't talk to Percy first.

She knocked on his door with the memory of her recent episode in mind. The door opened shortly after her knock and Percy moved to let her in. Immediately, they both situated themselves on the bed. Percy leaned up against the headboard as Ginny moved a pillow onto his legs so she could lay her head on it. Sometimes Percy would card his fingers through her hair, but that only happened when she had a really bad episode.

"What's up?" Percy knew why she was there but he still asked.

"I had another episode."

"Tell me about it."

"It started with a nightmare of him talking to me like he did in the diary and then I suddenly heard the basilisk. That's what caused me to go into sleep paralysis. During the episode I saw him standing at the edge of my bed and his mouth was moving but I couldn't hear him. But it felt like I was choking."

"Do you usually feel like you're being choked?"

"No." Ginny played with her hands. "But the medi-witch told me that it might happen."

"Did you take your potion before bed?"

"No." Ginny knew she should have lied.

"We talked about this." Percy sighed.

"I know." Ginny sat up to look her brother in the eyes. "It's just that even when I do take the potion, it doesn't help. How come I'm not getting better?"

"I promise if you take it every day you'll get better." Percy reached for her hand. "You have to take it consistently for it to work."

"Is that why you recite that thing in the mirror everyday?" Ginny had caught Percy muttering some sort of affirmation to himself.

"Yes. And if you take your potion, it'll help just like my saying."

"So, your saying helps with your anxiety?"

"A little." Percy rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. "My anxiety will never go away but the affirmation helps."

"Do you ever feel disappointed that you aren't _normal_?"

"I used to and then I realized that no one was normal." Percy pulled her into a hug. "Normal doesn't exist."

They fell asleep soon after. Ginny didn't have another nightmare and Percy wasn't up wondering about stupid things. Neither of them would get better for a while, but for now, they at least had each other. It made the days easier to handle.


	52. More Than Friends

House: Gryffindor

Year: 6

Category: Standard

Prompt: [positive pairing] Oliver Wood and Angelina Johnson

Requirement: A letter or note

Word count: 933

Other: Percy x Oliver (Percy is still head boy but he doesn't have his own room.)

 _ **More Than Friends**_

To say Oliver had a strange morning was an understatement. He woke up early which left a bad taste in his mouth and his shower was less than ideal. The water was far too cold for his liking and the pressure was off. He stumbled off to the library to quickly finish something before breakfast and when he returned to his room for his things there was a note on his bed.

 _Dear Oliver,_

 _Please meet me on the Quidditch Pitch before your practice_

 _\- Percy_

Of course, Oliver had no idea why his best friend would leave a note like this on his bed. They had a few classes together and would most likely see each other during some meal. He didn't want to ask the red-haired boy in fear of scaring him off if the matter was important. Percy wasn't the best at talking about his feelings and Oliver wanted to make sure he felt safe enough to.

The only other person he could think to ask was Angelina. She had a good head on her shoulders which was why he was naming her captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team once he left Hogwarts.

* * *

"So, he just left this note on your bed?" Angelina scanned over it once again.

"I can't imagine what he wants to talk about," Oliver scooped some food into his mouth.

"It's something that he wants to say outside of your room," Angelina flipped the piece of paper over to see if something on the other side, "and he was obviously too nervous to bring it up to your face."

"Do you think he doesn't want to be friends anymore?"

"Ollie," Angelina laughed "If he didn't want to be friends anymore he'd wait until you left Hogwarts to bring it up."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Oliver took the note back.

"It wasn't supposed too."

"Why are we friends again?"

"I didn't think we were," Angelina smirked. "We're more like quarreling siblings."

"That would still imply that you like me but you're being quite mean to me at this moment," Oliver chuckled. "I might even reconsider who is captain next year."

"You might be able to reconsider but McGonagall won't allow it."

"What makes you think that she is set on having you as captain?" Oliver looked around the great hall. His eyes finally landing on someone. "Maybe she'll pick Harry."

"Oh yeah like she'll allow a thirteen-year-old to lead the team."

"He'll be fourteen by then."

"Whatever," Angelina rolled her eyes. "You can pry being captain from my cold dead hands."

"That can be arranged."

* * *

Their bickering continued for some time until they both had to go to class. Oliver thought about his talk with Angelina instead of paying attention in class. Which was really bad but he couldn't help it if his mind was preoccupied.

What in the world did Percy want to talk about? They never really discussed what would happen after Hogwarts. Was that what this whole ordeal was about? Maybe Percy was nervous their friendship would fray once they didn't see each other pretty much every day. Oliver was anxious about that too. As much as he appreciated his other friends there was something about Percy that made him different.

Oliver's heart would start to race sometimes when Percy said his name. Or a tingling would dance across his skin when they would touch. That didn't happen with anyone else. Maybe Oliver should have asked Angelina about that? He wasn't good at figuring out his problems on his own. He liked to blame it on the Bludger that hit him his second year.

* * *

Oliver hadn't been this nervous to walk to the Quidditch pitch since his first game. Quidditch was his sanctuary but dread filled his stomach as he continued to walk. He spotted Percy standing in the middle of the pitch while some of the Gryffindor Quidditch players made their way into the locker room. Instead of following his teammates like usual he made his way towards Percy.

"What's up?" Oliver slowed to a stop.

"I just wanted to talk about something," Percy looked at the ground and played with his fingers.

"Okay," Oliver waited patiently "The floors all yours."

"What are we doing?"

"What do you mean?" Oliver looked around. "We're just standing here."

"No," Percy took a breath, "What's going on between us? We're leaving Hogwarts soon and then what?"

"Of course, we'll still be friends."

"What if I don't want that?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I want to be more than friends."

Oliver waited for Percy to say something along the lines of 'just kidding' and they'd laugh it off and go on with their days. But that never came. Oliver didn't know how he felt about the words that came out of Percy's mouth.

"I-" Oliver stopped his sentence, "Can I have some time to think about this?"

"Sure." With that, Percy walked away.

* * *

"What are you going to do?" Angelina sat next to him in the Quidditch stands.

"I have no idea," Oliver had been thinking about what Percy said the whole practice.

"Do you like him like that?"

"Again, I have no idea."

"You have to have some clue on whether or not you like your best friend in a romantic way."

"I- Maybe?"

"Then try it out." Angelina placed her hand on his shoulder. "If it doesn't work then it's okay."

* * *

"I thought about it," Oliver turned towards Percy's bed. They had been sitting in their room in complete silence for a while.

"And?"

"I'd like to be more than friends."


	53. Sorely Missed

House: Gryffindor

Year: 6

Category: Short

Prompt: Merpeople

Requirement: Must be written in 3rd person POV

Word count: 1520

 _ **Sorely missed**_

The water was freezing cold, but Fleur expected that. If the water was anything but a biting cold that froze her bones she would have been more worried. It didn't take her long to figure out the golden egg clue. Anyone with a brain could have connected the dots that the next task was in the black lake. Fleur didn't even go to Hogwarts and she knew there were merpeople in the lake.

What else could have made that screeching? She asked around the student body and convinced a Prefect boy to give her the password for their bathroom. All the other bathrooms only had showers which wouldn't be useful for her purpose. The egg would have to be fully submerged for her to be able to hear the clue.

She listened to the song a few times before getting out and making her way to the library. She knew a few charms and transfigurations could effectually work to help her stay underwater for the whole hour. Fleur just wanted to make sure she picked the right one. After mulling over her choices, she finally settled on the Bubble-head charm.

The thing she couldn't figure out was what she would "sorely miss" enough for them to hide it in the lake. She tried to find her sister before the task but was told but her headmaster that she needed to focus on winning. Fleur didn't even stop to think about the fact that she hadn't seen Gaby since dinner the night before.

It was the only thought running through her head as she swam through the water. Her swimsuit was effective for moving through the water but it did nothing to retain body heat. So, her body kicked in the adrenaline to keep her warm. It also helped her to continue moving through the murky water. Every fiber of her being wanted to stop but the merpeople song floated around inside her head to remind her of what she was doing.

The problem with picking the Bubble-head charm was that it only helped her to breathe. It didn't help her swim faster like Victor's shark head. It was taking far too long for her to swim through the seaweed that obscured her view. It kept wrapping around her ankles causing her to stop to untangle herself.

All of a sudden, her leg was grabbed by something other than the seaweed. A swarm of grindylows were scratching her and trying to pull her down. The movement caused her air bubble to pop and water started to fill her lungs as she kicked the stupid creatures.

Her vision turned black but she could still feel the grindylows cutting her skin. Her head began to feel dizzy and she finally lost conciseness.

* * *

She woke up on the dock in the middle of the lake. After she expelled all the water from the inside of her body. Someone flirted around her trying to tend to her wounds but she began to ask questions.

"What happens now?" Fleur asked Maxime.

"I'm not sure," Fleur could tell her headmistress was lying. It was something in the older woman's eyes that tipped her off.

"What about the thing that I'll sorely miss? What is it?"

"I am not allowed to tell you."

Once Fleur noticed Cedric Diggory surface with Cho Chang in his arms did Fleur realize that it wasn't an object that she would miss. The memory that she hadn't seen Gaby in a while connected with the "sorely miss" clue and she realized who was waiting for her in the bottom of the lake.

"My sister!" Fleur screamed to her headmistress, "What will happen to my sister?"

"I am not allowed to tell you; it's against the rules." Although there was a somber tone to Maxime's voice her body language alluded to other emotions. Fleur assumed disappointment because she did not finish the task.

"If anything happens to my sister-"

At that moment Ron Weasley broke through the water holding Gaby. Fleur ran over to help her little sister out of the water. She didn't realize she was crying until Gaby started to wipe her tears away with soft whispers of comfort.

The next few minutes went by in a blur. Fleur remembered kissing Ron and Harry on their cheeks thanking them for saving her sister. She remembered them announcing the champions' order. But she didn't remember how she ended up in her bed with her little sister curled up next to her.

The poor girl was shaking in fear. She woke up from a nightmare about the merpeople. Fleur didn't even know how her sister could have been aware underwater despite being unconscious. She talked to the other champions and everyone who was captured didn't move at all. But Gaby swore she could still hear the merpeople attacking Harry for taking both her and Ron.

Fleur made sure she would thank the young boy again. What he did was very brave and although she was upset in the beginning of the tournament about his participation she was glad of it now. If he hadn't been there who would have saved Gaby? Would the merpeople have killed her little sister?

No one would tell her even after the task had ended. Fleur did her best to soothe Gaby to sleep but she laid awake the whole night. Too afraid to close her own eyes in fear of seeing the merpeople. She may not have gotten far enough to see the merpeople but she'd seen enough drawings to conjure up an image.

* * *

"What was it like?" A bunch of Beauxbaton students crowded around Fleur and Gaby. The biggest question hung in the air. They all wanted to know what happened to Gaby.

"Scary," the younger girl whispered. Fleur knew her sister didn't want to talk about it but of course the other students hadn't picked up on that.

"So, you remember it?" asked Noémie a blonde-haired girl who was slightly younger than Fleur.

"Not really," Gaby shuttered "It's like a really fuzzy dream."

"But you must know something," Noémie pushed.

"She probably doesn't want to talk about it," A dark-haired boy replied. Fleur didn't know his name but she'd have to learn it since he stuck up for Gaby.

"You want to talk about it right?" Apparently, this Noémie girl wasn't that smart. She was starting to get on Fleur's bad side and everyone knew that you didn't cross Fleur.

"I-well not really," Gaby started to play with her hands. Fleur put a comforting arm around her sister. "Sébastien was right."

Fleur was glad that her little sister knew the name of the boy. She'd have to write him a thank you note. It was a high honor to get a note from Fleur even more so when she used her fancy stationery set.

* * *

"Do you think I'll be able to swim again?" Gaby asked later that night. She was curled up against Fleur much like the night before.

"What do you mean?"

"I was scared to shower this morning," She sniffled "The water scares me."

"I know you don't want to talk about it but do you remember anything?"

"I remember Headmistress Maxime asking me to follow her someplace and then the next thing I know is I'm in the lake. I could see but I couldn't move or breathe. It was like my lungs were stuck but I didn't need air so it was okay. The Merpeople were swimming around me and they just kept singing this same song. I don't know what they were saying because the water muffled my hearing but it wasn't nice. Then when Harry saved me they started to chase us. The grindylows attacked Harry which woke the other boy and I up from the trance. I tried my best not to get any water in my mouth and then the other boy helped me get to the dock," Gaby snuggled closer to her sister.

"Is that why you had a nightmare last night?"

"I actually dreamed about you getting dragged under by the Grindylows. I overheard some girls talking about it. That's why you couldn't come get me. They said it was because you weren't smart enough like the boys to get around the creatures, but I know that's not true. You're smarter than all three of them."

"No, those girls were right. If I was smart enough I would have been able to save you myself," Fleur carded her fingers through Gaby's hair. "I don't even want to think about what would have happened if Harry hadn't saved you."

"I would have been fine."

"I'm not so sure," Fleur got quiet "Headmistress Maxime wouldn't tell me anything after I failed."

"It's not your fault you were attacked."

"But I wasn't prepared for the possibility," Fleur sighed "I'm not even mad about the possibility of losing overall because of what happened yesterday."

"You could still win."

"You're too optimistic," Fleur ruffled Gaby's hair "It's time for bed."

"What if I can't fall asleep?"

"I'll be right here the entire time watching over you. Nothing can hurt you."


	54. Right Next To You

House: Gryffindor

Year: 6

Category: Additional

Prompt: Had to be between 1056 and 1065 words and be related to Quidditch

Word count: 1059

Other: Percy X Oliver is implied but not stated outright. You could read it as them in a romantic relationship or platonic.

 _ **Right Next to You**_

Percy had been refusing to get on a broom from the moment his brothers tried to coerce him into playing Quidditch with them at the tender age of six. But now at the age of eleven, he had no choice but to take flying lessons. It didn't make any sense to him because first years couldn't even play Quidditch, much less own a broom.

Besides, if he had no intentions to ever try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, then why was he wasting his time with this dumb class? He could be taking a far more interesting class that would actually be useful to him.

To his left, Oliver Wood was nearly bursting with excitement. It almost made Percy reconsider being the other boy's friend. He didn't trust people who enjoyed Quidditch, which entailed not trusting his siblings. It wasn't like he would have if they didn't have their love for pranks, which they adopted from Bill.

A nervous energy ran through Percy as Madame Hooch started the lesson. He thought about not trying but it would hurt Percy's pride more to not even try to actually get on the broom.

It wasn't that Percy hated Quidditch. He enjoyed watching the sport from time to time. And it wasn't that he wanted to be different from his siblings who adored the sport. He was just a practical person who liked to keep his feet firmly planted on the ground. Percy did not like the idea of zooming through the air on a fancy stick. Unlike his siblings, Percy did not enjoy getting physically hurt.

Flying on a broom was putting too much trust into a bewitched object and he did not like that. He didn't get how so many of his fellow classmates allowed themselves to be jolted into the sky on something as flimsy as a broom.

"Aren't you excited, Perce?" Oliver whispered when Madame Hooch turned away for a moment.

"No, I'm not." Percy's hands shook. "To be honest, I'm terrified."

"It's not that bad." Oliver smiled. "I'll be standing right next to you the whole time."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Madame Hooch started to let them pick up the broom. Except the broom wouldn't fly into Percy's hand no matter how hard he concentrated. The part of him that hated being bad at something started to become frustrated. He didn't even want to fly the broom but it was being utterly disrespectful towards him.

"Just relax." Oliver was already holding his broom.

"I'm trying," Percy hissed in frustration.

"Okay sure." Oliver laughed. "Take a deep breath and slow your heart rate before you try again."

Percy followed Oliver's instructions and then tried again. This time, the broom flew into his hands and Percy felt a rush of accomplishment flow through his veins. The next step was of course actually getting on the broom, which Percy refused to do.

Madame Hooch ended up having to force him to mount the broom and Oliver had to hold his hand as he kicked off into the sky.

* * *

Percy sat nervously clutching the wood of the Quidditch stand. Normally Percy didn't get that into Quidditch, but he knew what was at stake for this game. It was Oliver's last match at Hogwarts and his last chance to win the Quidditch Cup.

Percy would never hear the end of it if Oliver lost. He also wouldn't have heard the end of it if he didn't come to watch. Oliver didn't mind if he didn't go to every match, but the ones that were important to Oliver were the ones Percy went to. And nothing was more important than this one.

In fact, the entirety of the Gryffindor house was seated around him. Not a single person had skipped this game. They all knew what was at risk for this game.

The zig-zagging of people on brooms was fascinating to watch. Percy kept his gaze mostly on Oliver just to make sure the brunet didn't faint from nerves. But he let himself wander to the twins and Harry. He wanted to make sure the twins didn't damage themselves and he tried to keep track of the Snitch as best he could.

He kept chanting in his head "let them win" but he wasn't sure who or what he was saying that to. Percy couldn't do much else besides watch and hope.

* * *

"I still can't believe that we won," Oliver said wistfully as they walked back to the dorm.

Percy was sure someone was going to start a party but all he wanted was to crawl into bed. He didn't even play but he was utterly exhausted. He didn't know how Oliver was full of energy.

"I can." Percy smiled. "You're a great captain."

"But it's more than that."

"Not really. If you can teach me to ride a broom I'm sure you could bring a whole team to win."

"I didn't teach you I just convinced you to get on the broom."

"That's still better than anyone else."

"Would you have ever tried out for the team?" Oliver stopped walking.

"Probably not," Percy shrugged, "But maybe in another universe I did."

"What position do you think you'd play?"

"I have no idea, Ollie." Percy grabbed Oliver's wrist and made him start walking forward. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious."

They paused their conversation so Oliver could say the password to the Fat Lady. A cheer of celebration hit them when the portrait swung open.

It wasn't until later that night when their conversation resumed. Oliver had been whisked away from Percy just a few seconds after they entered the party.

After a few moments of him just awkwardly standing there, Percy went to go find Oliver to tell him he was leaving. An hour or so later, Oliver had shown up at his room and they talked the whole night.

"I think I was so curious about you and Quidditch because it's my favorite thing and you're my favorite person, and I want to share it with you."

"Just because I don't play doesn't mean you can't share it with me, Oliver," Percy laughed. "I tell you about things I find interesting and I know for a fact that you could care less about History of Magic."

"But I love your facts."

"And I love you and your obsession with Quidditch."


	55. Time Slowly Fades Away

House: Gryffindor

Year: 6

Category: Bonus

Theme: Sacrifice

Color: Mikado

Prompt: Sound of a clock

Word count: 1292

Other: Just exploring what possibly could have happened if Percy was a part of the Order of the Phoenix and helped Harry escape once he turned 17. Also, Percy x Oliver. Everything within the lines is the story Oliver is telling it's just from Percy's POV and the 0o0 signals a time skip within the story if that makes sense.

 _ **Time Slowly Fades Away**_

 _Tick, tock, tick, tock._

The tall grandfather clock in the corner of the living room was the loudest sound Percy could hear. The brownish-yellow color of the wood wasn't attractive but the mikado shaded gold that made up the workings added to the appeal. His mind was fuzzy and remembering was hard. He had no idea where he was, much less who he was. The ticking of the clock was the only constant thing. Everyone was running around him whispering. Yet the clock was louder.

He chose to focus on it instead of the multitude of people he couldn't remember. They all looked like him in a sense and they told him they were his family but his brain wasn't sure what that word truly meant. He watched the yellow pendulum swing from side to side.

 _Tick, tock, tick, tock._

The sound was back with a vengeance, drawing his mind back to reality. He felt that if he thought any more about what happened he would pass out. His brain felt heavy, if that was even possible.

"Hey Perce," a brown-haired boy with a thick accent knelt in front of him. "I'm Oliver."

The name sparked something in Percy but he wasn't sure why.

"You aren't related to me, right? You don't have red hair like the others."

"No," Oliver sighed. "We're, uh—"

"We're what?"

"Together."

"What does that mean?"

"We're more than just friends; we're dating."

"Oh." Percy looked at his hands. His brain wasn't sure on how to process this information. He couldn't remember the boy in front of him and he felt guilty. Little inklings of feelings and memories tried to stick but his brain kept pushing them away. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Oliver reached out to hold his hands but pulled away at the last second.

"Because I don't remember."

"Do you remember how you lost your memory?"

 _Tick, tock, tick, tock._

Percy listened to the clock again, trying to grasp onto anything. He wanted to remember. He tried his best. Oliver looked at him with soft eyes and it made him want to try harder. But instead, he shook his head no.

 _Tick, tock, tick, tock._

"Do you want me to tell you about it?"

"If that's okay." Percy lowered his voice. "It probably wasn't pleasant."

"We were helping Harry escape his house. I wasn't with you but George told us all about it…"

* * *

Oliver and Percy were in charge of protecting the twins once they turned into Harry. Percy had George and Oliver had Fred. It was a simple plan that should have been easy to carry out. But of course, it went wrong.

Percy wasn't surprised. Anything that involved Harry Potter and the twins never ended up right. It wasn't really their fault, just the way fate dealt with them all. They all liked to test fate and had scars to show for it.

The sun was starting to set, casting a mikado yellow glow over the sky. Percy hoped the oncoming night would provide enough cover for them. But of course, a group of Death Eaters found them shortly after. Percy's instincts kicked in and he tried his best to defend George. They were on brooms which was part of their problem since Percy wasn't the best at flying a broom. It made him the easier target and both of the Weasleys knew that. Percy made George promise that if they were attacked, he'd get out as fast as he could.

Except George didn't follow the plan. He tried to stay by Percy's side the entire time, both of them screaming spells and waving their wands. But the moment they got somewhere safe where they could've Apparated away, George was grabbed. At this point, his disguise was wearing off and Percy hoped they'd let them go.

"Tell us where the real one is," one of the Death Eaters demanded, his wand pointed at George's temple.

There were three Death Eaters; the one holding George was the tallest. Another stood by Percy, ready to grab him, and the other stood behind George and the taller one. Percy assumed that the third one at the back was just in case Percy tried to use magic.

"Let him go first," Percy pleaded. What if they killed George anyway? He couldn't let that happen.

"Information first then I'll let him go."

"Percy, don't say anything," George's voice didn't waver but Percy could see the fear in his younger brother's eyes.

"You should have left when I told you," Percy tried to steady his own voice. "We don't know where the real Harry is."

"Well then, we'll just have to _Crucio_ it out of this one." The taller one started to drag George away.

"Take me instead." Percy tried to spring after them but the Death Eater to his side grabbed his arm. "I used to work at the Ministry; I have more to give you."

The Death Eater pushed George towards the one behind him. He then stalked his way towards Percy. George thrashed to try and get the hold on him to release him, but nothing worked. The older man grabbed Percy and they were gone in an instant.

0o0

The Death Eaters took Percy to Malfoy Manor. The redhead wasn't planning on making this process easy for the Death Eaters. He hoped he could last long enough so everyone could get to safety. Shortly after the tall one brought him into the room, the other two showed up without George. That allowed Percy to relax a bit. Someone would find George and he'd be okay.

Percy asked the two Death Eaters show him their last spells so he could make sure George was alive, and the taller one made them oblige.

Percy wasn't sure how long he'd had been stuck in the dungeon. Every so often, the tall Death Eater would use the Cruciatus curse on him. It wouldn't last more than fifteen minutes but Percy could feel his life force draining with each session.

His skin was starting to turn a mikado-like yellow and his hair was starting to become brittle. It was getting harder for him to speak, much less breathe.

It must've been a few days since they'd captured him; there was no way it was less than that (later they told him he was gone for a week). But his memory was slipping.

After they realized Percy would never give anything up that was of any use to them, they threw him out of the manor. At this point, he was completely gone; only a few memories lingered with him. An image of a house flashed in his head and in an instant, he was there.

No one was sure how Percy managed to Apparate without a wand. It was a difficult thing to manage and only a few people had ever mastered it.

* * *

"I'm sorry I put you all through that."

"It wasn't your fault, Perce." Oliver moved to put his hand on Percy's shoulder.

"George and I could have made it out." Tears threatened to fall from Percy's eyes. He was so frustrated. He wanted to remember.

"We never know what would have happened, Percy, but we know what will. You'll get better. I know you will."

"What if I never remember?"

"Then I'll be here to help you rebuild." Oliver slowly took Percy's hand in his. When the other boy didn't pull away, Oliver smiled.

 _Tick, tock, tick, tock._

Percy had forgotten about the old grandfather clock. The story Oliver told had distracted him from the constant noise the clock made. The goldish workings continued to move just like how everyone around him continued to live. The world would keep turning and over time he'd heal.


	56. Be My Escape

House: Gryffindor

Year: 6

Category: Bonus

Theme: Rescue

Color: Eburnean

Prompt: Sprinting

Word count: 1248

Other: Slightly influenced by Tangled/ the story of Rapunzel just like the image of the tower and someone being "stuck" there. Non-magic AU but takes place during the time period Harry Potter did. That being said this might not conform to some things mentioned in Harry Potter.

 _ **Be My Escape**_

Oliver's feet pounded against the grassy earth as he weaved his way through the trees. His breathing was heavy from the running. He wasn't really sure where he was going except for the fact that he knew not to go back. He couldn't go back to his house. Not now.

Summer had just begun and the heat was enough to cause Oliver's back to be covered in sweat. He had to break every now and then to catch his breath. He knew his father wasn't following him. Oliver also knew that he was better at sprinting shorter distances than running longer ones. A soccer field was only so long and Oliver didn't go about running marathons.

He ran for a bit more before coming to a house. It was several stories tall—probably the tallest house Oliver had ever seen. There was a boy sitting in one of the windows gazing out of the landscape.

The other boy had red hair and pale eburnean skin. The sun set a nice golden glow upon the boy as the wind ruffled the taller grasses. It would have made a nice painting or picture if Oliver hadn't ruined it.

"Hey!" Oliver tried to get his attention. The brown-haired boy wasn't sure where he was and thought it was best to at least get directions to some town. Except Oliver didn't think about the fact that the boy was leaning out the window.

Startled by the sound, the red-haired boy started to tumble and he ended up rolling down the curved ceiling. Oliver rushed over and by the grace of God managed to catch the boy.

"I'm sorry." Oliver laughed. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine." The other boy dusted himself off when Oliver put him down. "I'm Percy by the way."

"Oliver." They shook hands for no reason other than that's what they knew adults did.

"What are you doing here?" Percy took in Oliver's sweaty appearance. "I didn't think anyone lived around here."

"I'm not sure. I got upset with my dad and kinda ran away. It just led me here."

"What led you here?"

"I don't know." Oliver thought for a second. He hadn't run in a particular direction and didn't really think when he was doing it. He just turned when it felt right. "Fate, I guess."

"Maybe it led you to me for a reason?"

"Probably." Oliver smiled. "Are you also having a tough time?"

At this point, they both moved to sit on the grass. Percy sat cross-legged and Oliver tucked his legs into his chest so he could wrap his arms around his knees.

"I guess you could say that." Percy sighed. "I have six siblings but sometimes I feel so alone it's pathetic. It's only us out here and Mother home schools us."

"I'm an only child so I know how it feels to be alone, but you're surrounded by family."

"That's the problem. They talk to me because they have to, not because they want to. You could leave at any moment and it'd be fine but you're choosing to sit with me. My siblings would have to. The other option would be facing my mother's wrath."

They both chuckled at Percy's remark and the boy continued to talk about his family. Oliver wasn't the best at making friends. Sure, he talked to a few people on his soccer team but he always got a bit too competitive for them. It was nice to talk to someone without the constraints of a sport weighing down on them. Simply put, it was just pleasant to have a friend of sorts.

"What are you having problems with?" Percy had been talking for a while more so than his usual ramblings. One of his siblings would have told him to shut up at this point.

"My dad is a bit controlling." Oliver sighed. "He wants to send me to some stuffy boarding school. It's not too far but I heard that I might become captain of my soccer team if I stayed. My dad says that I shouldn't throw a good opportunity away for such a small thing."

"I think you should take a chance on soccer. The boarding school will always be an option, won't it?"

"My dad says that if I decline they won't reaccept me."

"I think your father should take into account what you want."

"I'm glad we agree on that." They both laughed.

"Why did you run away?"

"We got into a fight. We're staying with my aunt for a bit; that's why I don't know where I am."

"I was curious as to why someone with a heavy Scottish accent was running around." Percy's eyes crinkled when he smiled.

"That's the other problem with me going away." Oliver started moving his arms around. "I think I'd be the only one with a different accent."

"Well that can't be possible; the UK has tons of different dialects."

"Okay Mr. smarty pants. Do you think you could walk me back to my aunt's house?" Oliver stood. "I'm not sure on how to get back."

"I've never really walked past our property before. Mother likes us to stay where she can see us unless we're all together."

"Do you have a phone I could use then and an address?"

Percy led Oliver inside to use the phone. After a quick phone call with his exasperated father, he hung up and waited on the front porch. Percy awkwardly stood by the door while Oliver's father took his time.

"Do you think we could be friends?" Percy couldn't bring himself to look the other boy in the eyes.

They'd only known each other for a few hours not even. The sun had slowly started to set and the house's pale eburnean coloring turned darker from the lack of light.

"Sure!" Oliver jumped from the chair he was sitting in. "I can give you my house phone and my aunt's phone. But we wouldn't see much of each other; we rarely visit my aunt. Except now I'd have a reason to come visit her because I'd be hanging out with you instead. We could also write letters."

They exchanged information and finished as soon as Oliver's dad showed up. Percy waved goodbye and immediately rushed to his window to watch the car fade into the distance.

* * *

"Are you going to let me up?" Oliver yelled to Percy who was once again sitting in his window. It was still summer but their free days were slowly dwindling.

Shortly after, a rope was flung from Percy's window. It was almost the same eburnean tan as the house. After a few visits, Percy had gotten tired of having to let Oliver in so they got a coil of rope. It wasn't too difficult for Oliver to climb up and it was better than having Percy sprint down the flight of rickety stairs.

They hadn't been friends for long but both of them already felt lighter mentally than when they first met. Having someone in their corner did that. The two boys just clicked and everything else in their lives fell into place because of it.

It wasn't as magical as a fairytale and neither one saved the other from danger (except for when Oliver caught Percy the first day). But they had been each other's saving graces when it came to their inner selves. It was cheesy as hell but at least now they had each other.


	57. Sweet Friendship

House: Gryffindor

Year: 6

Category: Drabble

Prompt: First time visiting Honeydukes

Word Count: 291

 _ **Sweet Friendship**_

Eyes wide with astonishment, mouth hung open, Neville stared at the shelves full of colorful candy. His grandmother had sent his allowance in time for his first trip to Hogsmeade. And Honeydukes was his first and possibly only stop.

It was mostly due to the fact that his grandmother gave him a strict diet growing up because he was "too big." His arrival at Hogwarts was a blessing because he could eat whatever he wanted. And now Neville was going to eat his weight in sugary confections.

The displays were filled to the brim with multitudes of pastel colors. Sickly sweet air clung to the students long after they left (a clever spell to make them crave more candy). Everything looked too good to be true.

"I've heard the taffy is good." Neville was startled by his classmate, Dean coming up to him. "Or at least that's what Seamus said. Not sure if his word is legit though."

"I'll check it out. Speaking of Seamus, where is he?" Neville looked around. It was strange to see Dean without his partner in crime.

"Stuffing his face with said taffy." Dean pointed to the Irish boy sitting on a bench outside. "I couldn't decide as quickly as he did so here I am."

"There's so much to choose from I don't know how he decided so fast."

"Do you want to get a bunch and share?"

Neville agreed. Soon he found himself sitting on the bench with Dean and Seamus eating all the sweets they could get their hands onto. The scene almost rivaled Harry Potter's trolley stunt.

The rest of his day was filled with laughter and friendship, something Neville would have never experienced if he had never been accepted into Hogwarts.


	58. Mourning Rain

House: Gryffindor

Year: 6

Category: Standard

Prompt: Torrential downpour

Word Count: 762

 _ **Mourning Rain**_

It was bone-rattling cold. Rain splashed her face and dripped down into her eyes. It washed away the tears that had previously occupied the space.

She couldn't really feel any of it though. Everything was numb. Her mind, body, and soul.

Her breaths were starting to come out in short bursts. Water was getting sucked in during her inhales. Coughs racked her body forcing her to choke on more water. But, through it all, she stood. She let the weather use her as a punching bag because it made her feel something. Anything.

Rain pounded the ground around her and thunder boomed overhead. The torrential downpour had ruined the funeral causing the earth to flood. They had barely gotten through the service. Her mother wouldn't be able to be buried for a few days now.

Some gangly looking wizard had taken her body to be preserved in St. Mungo's until they could finally lay her to rest.

Luna resisted the urge to sit on the ground. Her legs trembled and threatened to give out but sitting in the mud just wasn't worth it. Giant puddles were starting to form around her. Luna's hair stuck to her in clumps, her dress was starting to chafe, and her socks were completely soaked through making her feet feel gross.

She should be sitting at home listening to her mother tell her fascinating stories. She shouldn't have witnessed her mother's death or listened to people already come to terms with her mother's demise.

"I don't understand why you had to leave. It shouldn't have been your time yet. It's not fair to me or Dad that you're gone. He isn't the same now. I can see him already losing his mind and it hurts," Luna cried out. She tipped her head toward the sky letting the harsh raindrops slam against her face. "Why did you leave?"

Luna would never understand why her mother messed around with magic. At first, it was the thing Luna most admired about her mother, but now she hated her for it. If she had just been "normal" then her mother would be alive.

Luna promised herself that she would never let herself become that. She'd be a model citizen in every way. She wouldn't step a toe out of line and everything would be proper.

* * *

"Hey Mom," Luna sat by the lake. Hogwarts loomed beside her and the stars twinkled above her. "Remember when I made that dumb promise to be 'normal'? Well, that didn't really work out."

Her first year at Hogwarts everyone called her strange despite the fact that Luna tried so hard to blend in. But the longer she kept hearing whispers of "Loony Lovegood" behind her back the more she became that person. She started to embrace the part of her that her mother instilled in her. The strive for knowledge in hard to reach places.

Now, in her fifth year at Hogwarts, she knew who she truly was. She wasn't afraid to talk to the nargles late at night. Or take precautions against other magical creatures. She wasn't afraid to visit the thestrals and look like a crazy person because no one else could see them.

She had finally made friends. Ones who actually liked her and didn't pity her because she had lost her mother. Or because they felt bad that she was the "weird" kid.

Luna had become perfectly content in who she was and that meant she had finally come to terms with her mother's death. For years it loomed over her, a dark storm cloud that followed her everywhere. It reminded her of the storm she stood in the day of her mother's funeral. She could never truly let go until she had accepted everything.

All the sadness that had built up over the past six years was slowly being released as she let her tears drip into the lake. The breeze that wrapped its way around her felt like her mother's hugs which spurred on more tears.

She hadn't cried this hard since her mother's actual passing. The older she got the better she had become at pretending. She pushed everything to the side and focused on making it through school. But now she just kept seeing her mother everywhere she looked.

Maybe it was because she was finally doing something worthwhile. Last year, she had met Harry Potter and become his friend. And with that friendship came the ability to save people who needed saving. Because having friends saved her so she wanted to give that in return.


	59. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes

House: Gryffindor

Year: 6

Category: Additional

Prompt/Theme: Following a Dream

Word Count: 1049

 _ **Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes**_

"We could make a better prank store than Zonko's," Fred muttered to George as they were sneaking back to the castle. They were only second years and were not allowed to go to Hogsmeade yet. But rules had never stopped them before.

George had a long time to think about his response as the climbed back through the passageway that would take them back to Hogwarts. He hadn't thought much about his future considering that he was only twelve. And he and Fred were prone to changing their minds. That's why they liked pranking so much. There were so many possibilities they never got bored. And now that they were at Hogwarts there were more people to prank.

"I think you're right," George whispered back. A soft smile spread across his face.

"I want it to be on Diagon Alley that way we can get all the kids before they come to school and when they are away from Hogwarts. And maybe someday well open another in Hogsmeade."

"Sounds like a plan," George chuckled. "Do you think we could get fancy suits to wear or something?"

"Of course! I think I already have a uniform idea."

* * *

"What if we had other things besides pranks in our shop?" George questioned. He was always the more practical of the two. He realized that they wouldn't be able to make a living off of just prank materials. "Have it be more of an 'odd commodities' store."

"I quite like that idea a lot." Fred nodded and grabbed a piece of parchment from besides him. They were supposed to be working on homework in the library. But when did they ever do what they were supposed to. "let's make a list of possible things we could sell."

They sat there for hours listing off things that already existed and things they'd have to make. An idea that seemed so untouchable when they were twelve was now becoming a reality. Sure, they were only fifteen and still had two more years of school left. And there really wasn't any money for them to start their store. They'd have to get basic jobs at the ministry or something before they started. But this was their dream and the twins always went after what they wanted.

Of course, if they applied this sort of ambition to their school work then maybe they wouldn't have to worry about their money issues. They could get actual jobs if their grades were better. But an "actual" job wouldn't be as fulfilling.

"Where are we going to get the money for materials to test this stuff out?" George looked over their presumed idea list. Half of this stuff probably couldn't be made. Or they'd need actual experts to make it for them.

"We could always steal from Snape," Fred started writing down ingredients they could use.

"Yeah, but once we graduate we'll have to buy everything."

"We'll have jobs by then," Fred looked at his brother. "It'll work out."

* * *

The next year a big break came for them. The Tri-Wizard tournament which resulted in a big sum of prize money. But the problem was that neither of them was old enough to enter.

They tried everything they could possibly think of to trick the Goblet into letting them enter. But even if they had entered there was no guarantee they would win.

So, when Harry gave them his winnings they didn't know what to say.

"Harry, we can't take this," George was the first to speak. He knew they couldn't possibly accept Harry's money.

"I don't need it," Harry pushed the money back towards them. "Think of it as my investment in your store."

"We'll pay you back," Fred pulled Harry into a hug. "Promise."

"You don't need to," Harry smiled. "I have more money than I need. Plus, knowing I helped you guys accomplish your dream is enough."

* * *

"I can't believe you guys actually opened a store," Ron looked around in amazement.

"Honestly, I can't either," George walked over to Ron. "It turned out so well."

"To think that this was just one of our dumb ideas and now we're getting paid to help children prank their friends," Fred wiped away a fake tear.

"I'm proud of you guys," Ron said a little too quietly.

"Thanks," George put his hand on Ron's shoulder and squeezed it.

* * *

"I wish you were here to see this Freddie," George went to lock up the front door after a particularly grueling day. "I miss you."

He went to clean up the store a bit as Angelina sat on the register counter, "I sent Ron home."

"I wish he'd leave when I told him to," George chuckled.

"Were you talking to Fred just then," Angelina whispered.

"I just wish he could see how well the store was doing. It was his idea after all. His dream. And I just piggybacked off it."

"That's not true and you know it."

"He always had the better ideas and now he's gone and I'm the only one getting credit for it."

"Everyone knows that if he could be he'd still be here. I'm sure he's watching over you know and giving you inspiration."

George sighed and walked over to lean over Angelina. He rested his head on her forehead and breathed deeply. He hated watching their dream slowly become his and only his. Sure, Fred was there in everything he did but George was afraid that everyone was slowly forgetting his twin. His brother that did everything and came up with all the ideas and was all in all better.

There was a reason why the modeled the animatronic out front to be Fred and not George. This was Fred's idea and now he couldn't even see it carried through. He wouldn't see the opening of the Hogsmeade addition. Or the smug face George had when Percy brought his kids and they bought a few things. Or the proud look of their parents when a flood of kids came running in. Fred wouldn't see any of it.

"He'd want you to carry this dream on for as long as possible," Angelina carded her right hand through George's hair.

"I know," George moved so he could look at his wife. "And I'll never let it die."


	60. Octavius

House: Gryffindor

Year: 6

Category: Standard

Requirement: Shows qualities of house (Gryffindor)

Prompt: Stuffed Animal

Word Count: 752

 _ **Octavius**_

"You can't go in there," Percy warned the twins. "Mom said so."

"We're not scared," Fred said. "Are you?"

"Of course, I'm not." Percy stomped his right foot.

"I think you are," George teased.

The twins slipped past Percy's poor defense and disappeared into the dark woods.

"Follow us if you're brave enough," they both yelled.

* * *

"We're going to have to go in after them," Percy sighed to the stuffed octopus.

The twins had disappeared into the woods a little over an hour ago and Percy was worried. They hadn't listened to him before when he warned them, and hadn't come out despite his calls.

Percy knew better than to get his mother because then he would also be in trouble. So he grabbed his stuffed octopus, Octavius (he was very into marine biology and Roman history at the moment), and a ball of yarn. The stuffed animal was there for support and the yarn was so he wouldn't get lost. He was scared to go into the woods by himself, but if he got Bill or Charlie, they would most definitely be disappointed in him for letting the twins go.

He'd be going to Hogwarts next year and Percy needed to prove to himself that he could go. If he was too afraid to get his brothers, then what wouldn't stop him from achieving his dreams while at school?

Besides, all the Weasleys had been in Gryffindor which meant bravery and courage. So, Percy took a deep breath, wrapped some of the yarn around a tree and then the some on his belt loop, and stepped into the forest.

The deeper he went the scarier it got. It was dark and because he was a wizard, torches weren't something they had lying around the house. The twins had taken the only lantern. But Percy kept going and yelled each of the twins' names as he went. No one replied for a while.

He tried to track their prints but soon they became hard to see. Percy knew his way back because of the string but still, he feared the possibility of being stuck in the woods.

Tall trees loomed over him and the traces of sunlight danced around him, casting faint shadows that spooked him. The wind whistled through the trees making an eerie sound. Animals stepped on twigs, made their own sounds, and his breath was one of the loudest things he could hear. No sign of the twins made their way to his senses though.

"Where could they be, Octavius?" Percy clutched the octopus to his chest. He pushed further into the woods, muttering about having courage. "I have to be strong for them."

* * *

Soon Percy's yarn was tangled up in between every tree imaginable. He'd walked around in a circle and had to untangle himself a while back. Yet he still hadn't come across the twins. His hands were shaking around Octavius as he shouted for the twins.

He couldn't back down now and be a coward. He'd find the twins soon and bring them home.

"Fred!" Percy maneuvered around some overgrown roots. "George!"

"Percy!" one of them yelled. "Is that you?"

"Where are you two?"

"Over here!"

Percy followed the voices and found his brothers crouched by a tree. George was cradling his leg and Fred was rubbing his back.

"Is this why you guys didn't come back?" Worry washed over Percy's face. He stumbled towards his brothers and handed Octavius to George. "For strength."

Percy helped get George on his good leg and together, he and Fred walked him out of the woods. Following Percy's yarn was difficult and George clutched Octavius through it all. Percy hoped the stuffed animal gave his little brother all the strength he needed. Because he knew that in the time where he didn't know if he would find his brother holding the animal had helped.

* * *

"What on Earth happened!" Molly rushed towards them.

"George fell while we were playing," Percy replied quickly, his wit controlling his tongue. He knew he shouldn't lie to his mother but something told him it was okay this time. To be fair, the twins had been playing.

"Sit him down." Molly dashed away, presumably to get her healing supplies.

"Do you want him back?" George's voice was soft and trembled a bit as he stretched Octavius to Percy.

"Keep him for a bit." Percy pushed the animal toward George's chest. "He gives you courage."


	61. Silence

House: Gryffindor

Year: 6

Category: Drabble

Requirement: A sad occasion/moment/emotion

Prompt: [Theme] Jealousy, [Theme] Regret

Word Count: 310

Other: Unrequited love between Oliver and Percy

 _ **Silence**_

Oliver didn't know how he ended up in his situation. He was in love with his best friend, who was in love with someone else. At first, he helped Percy and Penny sneak about the castle when they asked. He covered for them with teachers when needed, even when Percy's siblings came asking around. But now everyone knew about their relationship and he had to see it every day.

All the while letting his heart slowly break.

Every minute that he saw Percy with her was another fault line that wormed its way through his soul. Shouldn't he have been happy? That was the typical response, right? Saying that if the other person was happy then so were you. Yet, Oliver didn't feel that way.

His feelings were never so difficult to decipher before. He knew what he liked and disliked and nothing ever mingled. But Percy confused him in every possible way, good and bad.

Seeing Percy laugh at Penelope's jokes, or watching him move a strand of hair out of her face, or kissing her cheek killed him. Their happiness spread like wildfire between the two lovers and the only one burning was Oliver.

It's not like Oliver could have said something before the ill-fated couple had gotten together. Percy most certainly did not like him like that. And the red-haired boy had been raving over Penny for years now.

No, Oliver was stuck in this horrible limbo of jealousy and regret. He could have said something and stopped his sadness. Now he was sentenced to watching the love of his life with someone else, someone better, more suitable.

Every night was filled of dreams that consisted of Percy. Most of them involved the two being together, of Oliver actually being happy. But the real world in comparison was a cruel master. One that Oliver did not enjoy.


	62. Truth

House: Gryffindor

Year: 6

Category: Additional

Requirement: A happy occasion

Prompt: [event] New Years Eve/Day

Word Count: 1216

 _ **Truth**_

"Are you going to tell him finally?" Ginny rolled over on Hermione's bed and stared at the older girl. Hermione was doing her hair in the mirror so Ginny's gaze was ignored.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I'm talking about the fact that you're ridiculously in love with my brother."

"I'm not in love with Ron."

"That right there proves it," Ginny jumped off the bed. "I didn't say which brother."

"Well, why would I like any of your other brothers?" Hermione turned to face the younger girl. "I don't really know any of them."

"You know the twins and Percy."

"All of them are in relationships."

"Exactly," Ginny moved to help Hermione with her hair.

"Where are you going with this?"

"Everyone else is in a relationship so you and Ron deserve the same," Ginny finished Hermione's hair and helped her start her makeup. "Besides its New Year's Eve what better time to do it other than Christmas or Valentine's Day."

"Are you going to start getting ready for the party?" Hermione looked over Ginny's clothing of choice, pajamas.

"I'll get ready if you admit that you love Ron," Ginny smirked.

"Well then enjoy going to the party in your cat PJs." Hermione stalked out of the room a similar smirk on her face. Who was Ginny to tease her about her love life? The younger girl had been in love with Harry for years and never said a word. In fact, Ginny had gone around dating other people while waiting for Harry to come to her.

Hermione had much more sense than that. She had decided just to let the fates guide her where she needed to go. So far it had worked for her. Her grades were fantastic, her friends were great, and her life plan hadn't fallen apart yet.

Except spending every major break with the boy she was madly in love with didn't help. She agreed she wouldn't say anything until the time was right. But she never really figured out how she would know when the time was right.

Ginny always pushed her to say something in her own clever ways. This was the first time that the red-haired girl had said something so outright about Hermione's affections. But the younger girl was partially correct. This party would be a nice time to tell Ron. If everything went bad she could just go home the next day and never speak to him again.

Well, maybe that last part would be hard to achieve because they'd still be in the same friend group. Another reason why neither Hermione or Ginny said anything about their crushes. School would be immensely awkward if it all went south.

* * *

"Mrs. Weasley, you've done a wonderful job on this party," Hermione hugged the older woman despite the fact that she helped to set up the party. It was just the polite thing to do.

"Thank you, dear."

Hermione moved on shortly after since a few other people wanted to congratulate Mrs. Weasley on her fantastic hosting. The party contained only the closest friends but squeezed into the burrow it seemed like more people. They would have liked to have it in the yard in a tent but inside the house just seemed cozier. Also, the food was easier to transport.

"Hermione," Ron walked up to her throwing an arm around her shoulder. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

Hermione definitely had not been avoiding the youngest of the Weasley boys. No, she just hadn't managed to walk into him yet. It had nothing to do with the fact that she was terrified about accidentally saying she liked him.

"Sorry, Ron." She tried to slip out of his hold. "There's just a lot of people."

"And you're so short," He ruffled her hair.

"Or maybe you're freakishly tall," Hermione tried to stifle her laugh."

"Ouch 'Mione." Ron threw his hand over heart in pretend hurt. "You wound me."

"There you two are." All of a sudden Ginny popped out of nowhere. "All the young adults are playing a game upstairs."

"This can't be good." Hermione whispered mostly to herself.

* * *

"Everyone get into teams of two," Ginny smiled as she sat herself down next to Harry forcing Hermione and Ron to be a team.

The teams ended up being Percy and Oliver, Fred and Angelina, George and Lee, Ginny and Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"Oh, I see where Ginny is going with this," Angelina said once she noticed that half the teams were couples.

"Whatever do you mean, Ange?" Ginny giggled.

"What are we doing, Ginny?" Hermione tried to keep herself contained. Ron's left leg was pressed up against her right one and everything felt warm.

"It's a game I made up," The youngest Weasley stood and walked over to get a bottle from the other side of her room. "It's spin the bottle, truth or dare, but in teams."

"I hate to break it to you Gin but I'm sure other people have done this before," Fred chuckled.

"Just let me have this."

"Explain the rules then," George sighed.

"Okay well someone from an opposing team will spin the bottle the team it lands on will have to either do the dare or answer the truth. The spinning team will take the other team out and if it's a truth they only have to give the answer. At the end all the questions will be revealed but not in the moment. If it's a dare they have to do it," Ginny placed the bottle on the ground. "Harry and I will spin first."

"What happens if it lands on your team?" Angelina stopped Ginny before she could spin.

"Then the team on the other end of the bottle will ask us truth or dare," Ginny spun the bottle and the group watched it turn around.

Of course, fate decided to intervene at this moment in time and stopped the bottle on Hermione and Ron.

"Fantastic," Hermione muttered.

"Truth or dare?" Ginny's eyes gleamed.

"Dare," Ron said.

"Truth," Hermione said at the same time.

"Fine we'll do both," Ginny clapped her hands. "I'll take Hermione and Harry you take Ron."

* * *

"Tell me honestly," Ginny started, "Do you like Ron? Remember this is a truth so you have to tell me."

Hermione was glad the rules kept the questions a secret. Even if it was for a time she could at least pretend everything was alright before everyone knew She liked Ron.

"I do," Hermione whispered.

"Great now go out there and tell him," Ginny pushed Hermione towards the door.

"Kids!" Molly yelled up the stairs saving Hermione from her fate. "It's about to turn midnight."

"Lucky," Ginny teased.

* * *

"10, 9, 8…" The counting continued but someone stopped Hermione's counting.

"Harry may have dared me to do this but I was going to do it anyway," Ron turned Hermione around surprising her.

"3, 2, 1…"

Ron kissed her right when everyone yelled one. Hermione wasn't sure how long it lasted since everyone around her was celebrating in their own way.

"Ginny's question was if I liked you," Hermione said as she pulled away from the kiss. "I said yes."

"Bloody Hell," Ron laughed. "Who knew this New Year's was going to be this great!"


	63. Betting On Love

House: Gryffindor

Year: Prefect

Category: Drabble

Prompt: Valentine's Day

Word Count: 759

 _ **Betting on Love**_

"I have to finish this assignment and then we can go." The rest of the group groaned but Luna tried to ignore them. She really did need to finish her work before they headed out for the night.

"Can't it wait until after bowling?" Neville asked trying to keep both sets of people happy.

On one hand Seamus and Pansy were antsy about having to wait and on the other Ginny was ready to defend Luna's homework.

"It's due at 11:45," Luna whined, upset that she left the work until the last possible second.

She had tried all week to slowly progress through the online textbook and its stupid quizzes. But with all her other work, her stubbornness to copy all her notes before her classes, and the fact that she was definitely not getting the correct amount of sleep pushed her whole schedule amiss. Not to mention that her week started off with her spilling soda all over her lap at dinner and then progressed to her choking on other drinks at least three different times. It all spelled out that her week was going to be horrible.

The added sting was that it was Valentine's day. While everyone was buzzing about seeing their significant others or planning dates, Luna just sat around and watched it all happen. But it made her uncharacteristically mad when someone uttered something about them being single for the first time in a while. Luna got that it was nice to have someone and being single sucked but Luna had spent every Valentine's day alone.

She just got tired of hearing it. At least everyone else had at some point had a valentine. Hell, even Ginny had a weird thing going on with Harry this year. Luna was the only one who hadn't ever had anything close to a relationship. Which is how she ended up trying to finish her work while her friends yelled around her, on Valentine's day.

The five of them who wanted to bowl were an odd group. Pansy did her own thing most of the time despite living with the girls. She was busy trying to become a brain surgeon or something along those lines. Seamus just liked bowling and couldn't take his boyfriend out for Valentine's day since Dean went to another college. Neville had broken up with his ex, Hannah ages ago and yet the subject was treated as new. And Ginny had a weird flirty relationship with Harry while she also referred to Luna as her "wife".

By the time Luna had finished the assignment, her brain was frazzled. She was thirty seconds away from stress crying but despite that, she still went bowling. Mostly because Neville offered to pay for her and who was she to deny free bowling.

Of course, somewhere between the first few turns, a bet started. Ginny instigated it with Neville who typically just played along but Ginny got bored and the bet was shifted to Luna and Neville. Luna had gotten a few spares and two strikes which had pushed her slightly ahead of Neville. She ended up winning by three points.

"So, what was the prize?" Luna leaned onto Neville's shoulder as Ginny started another game.

"Ginny calls them 'super favors', basically you could ask for anything that wasn't too weird."

"Hmmm, can my 'super favor' be that you take me on a date?" Luna watched the look of confusion spread on his face. "I've never been on a date and everyone says first dates suck so I figured that if you took me maybe it wouldn't suck?"

"Oh, because we're friends?"

No, because I like you but apparently my mouth and brain won't team up to say that.

"Yeah."

"It's a date then." Neville smiled at her before standing up for his turn.

* * *

"I don't know what to do," Neville spoke into the phone. "She said it's a friend date but I think I want it to be more than that."

"So, tell her," Ginny replied.

"What if she says no?"

"A little birdie may have told me that she likes you," Neville could practically hear her smirk.

"I'm trusting you on this."

"Invite me to the wedding."

* * *

"Can you believe that a stupid bet led us to this?" Luna laughed as she accepted the flowers from Neville.

"I'm glad Ginny has a weird affinity for bets." Neville slid his arms around Luna's waist. "Or else I wouldn't have the best girlfriend in the world."

"I'm just glad because this year I actually have a Valentine."


	64. Perfect For Me

House: Gryffindor

Year: Prefect

Category: Standard

Prompt: meeting your soulmate

Word Count: 1120

 _ **Perfect For Me**_

He had to get his barcode scanned today. Well, technically there was no law saying that Percy _had_ to scan it but it was "highly encouraged". He never understood the science behind the soulmate system. When a person was born, there was a barcode typically on one of their wrists and at 18, they went to a scanning facility. Once scanned, the barcode popped up on a screen with the image, name, and living place of a person's soulmate.

When both soulmates had reached 18 and been scanned, they got "confirmation" emails. People typically waited until receiving their email before finding their soulmate. Just in case their soulmate didn't believe them or that the other person had a _different_ soulmate. Percy didn't get that either. What was the point of having the "universe" assign people soulmates if they didn't always match up? Also, some people just never received soulmates or their soulmates died. Percy thought that was ridiculously unfair. Although his brother Charlie who never received a soulmate said he was just fine. And Bill was happy with Fleur, neither of whom were soulmates to the other.

Percy also knew that some people had more than one Barcode. He once saw a woman with four barcodes on her arms (two on each wrist). But most people only had one and he found that it was usually the left wrist. Percy's theory is that it was on the wrist opposite of the dominant hand but there really wasn't any data to prove that.

The walk to the SSF (Soulmate Scanning Facility) wasn't long since there was one on his campus. 9 out of 10 universities had a SSF due to the fact that most 18-year-olds were at college. The line wasn't long either but that was because Percy went there first thing in the morning. He put it off until his curiosity kicked in full force and led him to the SSF right when it opened.

The lady at the till said a basic hello before having Percy sign all the paperwork that stated they were allowed to contact his soulmate and all that other legal stuff. She then instructed him to place his arm under the sensor and they waited for it to beep.

Percy waited, his breath stuck in his throat, for the screen above the sensor to show an image of his soulmate. He knew exactly whose face he wanted to show up on the screen. But he didn't want to get his hopes up because a tiny voice in the back of his head tried to reason that Oliver wouldn't be his soulmate. Most of the reason being that they were best friends and that if Percy was Oliver's soulmate surely the older boy would have told him. Despite the fact that most people would have waited.

A ding sent his gaze to the screen and at first, his brain didn't register the image of his best friend. Percy choked on the air stuck in his lungs and stumbled backward. The lady, whose name tag read Susan, leapt forward and tried to grab his arm. Once he settled down Susan gave him a knowing look.

"You know him, don't you?" she asked as she typed on her computer.

"He's my best friend."

"Well, that's good innit?" She smiled at him. "You won't have to go through the awkward 'getting to know each other' stage."

"What if I'm not his soulmate?" Percy mumbled mostly to himself. "Surely he would have told me?"

"You'll know in a bit once the system registers your scan." Susan sent him another tight-lipped smile. "I wish I could tell you know but that's against protocol."

"Could you possibly tell me how long it might take?" Percy wanted to know how much time he had until his whole world fell apart.

"An hour at the most." A ding rang from Percy's phone. "Or as little as a few minutes."

Percy reached into his pocket noting that his hand shook a bit before checking the notification. It was only a text from his mother asking him how everything had gone. He let out a sigh of relief (with a hint of disappointment) and made a move to leave.

* * *

"What do I do?" Oliver yelled while pacing the small dorm room. Both of the twins stared back him saying nothing.

Oliver had gotten the email a few minutes ago that confirmed Percy was his soulmate and he was Percy's. At first, he was ecstatic due to the fact that he had always liked Percy but a feeling of dread had crept into his chest. What if Percy wasn't so thrilled about it? They shared a room for heaven's sake. The twins assured him a few times that Percy wasn't going to kick Oliver out or do anything rash. Oliver was thankful they didn't live too far from campus because he hadn't quite managed to make any other friends besides them and Percy. Sure, Oliver had a few high school friends from his days on the soccer team but none of them bothered to keep in touch after graduation.

The door to their room swung open and a disheveled Percy walked through it. A tense moment of silence hung stiffly in the air before both the twins jumped off of Percy's bed.

"Well that's our cue to leave," Fred said as he made his way to the door. "Mum has to be wondering where we are."

"Good luck!" George yelled before following his brother out of the older boys' room.

"So, I assume you got the email." Percy shifted nervously still standing by the open door.

"Yeah I did," Oliver couldn't think of much else to tack on.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Percy took a step forward. "You've known for at least two months now."

"I was scared your soulmate might be someone else."

"That wouldn't have mattered." Percy was standing too close now.

"Why?" Oliver could feel his usual confidence failing him.

"Because it's always been you, Ollie."

Oliver doesn't really have the chance to process what Percy said before a pair of lips are pressed to his. In true startled fashion, he almost doesn't kiss back until he feels Percy start to move away. He snaked his left arm around Percy's waist to pull the younger boy back to him. They kiss for a while before a loud group of people shuffle past their door in the hallway. Both boys blush before Oliver moves to finally close their door.

"I know this might be a lot to say right now but I think I love you," Oliver breathes out.

"I think I love you too." Percy beams back before kissing him again.


	65. Touch Of Magic

House: Gryffindor

Year: Prefect

Category: Drabble

Prompt: [Action] Working in the muggle world as a witch/wizard

Word Count: 388

 _ **Touch Of Magic**_

"If only I could use magic," Lavender whispered to herself as she eyed the shirt the customer asked for. It hung from the rods towards the top of the room, making it nearly impossible to reach without a ladder or without the stick thing with the hook.

Except Lavender still couldn't use the hook thing which meant she had to use the ladder. The really rickety, old, about to fall apart ladder. A simple _Wingardium Leviosa_ would be quicker and also less dangerous (for a skilled wizard like herself). She had just graduated Hogwarts and was currently working while at a muggle university.

Lavender thought taking the job at the cute boutique would be fun. Especially since she was studying to be a fashion designer and the fact that she got discounts. Her wardrobe had never looked better. But the no magic was killing her. She could finally use it outside of Hogwarts and here she was hopelessly failing without it.

She didn't regret her choice in picking a non-magic job. The idea of getting a ministry job never appealed to her. But once she owned her own sewing studio and started to make her brand she could use magic.

"Could you hurry up please?" the customer asked. The girl had her brown hair tied up into a messy ponytail and the dress she was wearing was two seasons old. "You've been staring at the ladder for five minutes."

"Sorry." Lavender started to climb the ladder. "What did you say your size was again?"

"Ugh, never mind." The girl started to storm away. "I'll just buy it online."

"Fantastic." She sighed and climbed back down the ladder. She would get into trouble for not getting the girl to buy anything but Lavender couldn't find it in herself to care. Besides, the shirt the girl wanted was one of the ugliest shirts they had at the shop and Lavender couldn't condone selling it. She really didn't know why it was there.

Sure, with magic she could have sold the shirt no problem but Lavender knew she'd have to get used to living without. For years she could only use spells at school it's not like she couldn't go back to that. But she couldn't stop herself from thinking how much easier everything would be with a touch of magic.


	66. Can we swim with the sharks?

House: Gryffindor

Year: Prefect

Category: Standard

Prompt: "Why is that fish looking at me that way?"

Word Count: 1094

Other: Modern AU because I referenced Nemo and Steve Irwin

" _ **Can we swim with the sharks?"**_

It was Oliver's idea for them to have a date at the aquarium. Percy was intrigued at the idea and planned the whole thing. He found a list of all the exhibits and made a schedule for their day. He wanted to make this trip as worthwhile as possible because Oliver had been looking forward to it.

* * *

"First up on my schedule is the coral reef," Percy said while directing Oliver in the correct direction.

"Ooh, does that mean Nemo?"

"Well yeah there are clownfish."

"Sick," Oliver started to walk faster. "We have to get going then."

"We have all day, Ollie."

"But I want to see all the cute little sea animals."

"We will I promise," Percy laughed.

Oliver stared at the tanks with wide eyes as he watched the colorful fish pass by. Percy tried to keep his attention on the fish but Oliver kept distracting him. It's not Percy's fault his boyfriend was too cute for his own good.

"This one is looking at you Perce," Oliver pointed at the blue tang fish. "It's Dory."

"Well, Dory can look away."

"Try moving around," Oliver said curiously.

After moving a few steps to the right, the fish followed Percy. Seemingly, staring into the red head's soul. Percy moved the opposite direction and again the fish watched him.

"Why _is_ that fish looking at me that way?" Percy huffed.

"Maybe it thinks you're cute," Oliver laughed. "I know I do."

"Thanks, but I don't think I want fish thinking I'm cute."

"Why?"

"Because that's weird."

"Buzzkill," Oliver grabbed Percy's hand and dragged him further down the exhibit.

"According to my schedule, we still have ten minutes here."

"Well, I'm changing it. I want to see the stingrays."

"This is way off schedule," Percy sighed as he folded up the piece of paper and slipped it into his pocket.

He knew the schedule was dumb the moment he wrote it but at least he tried. And then later when Oliver complained that they couldn't see everything Percy will pull out his schedule and prove it was possible.

* * *

"Come on, Perce," Oliver whined. "Touch the stingray."

"Absolutely not."

"Why not?" Oliver continued to pet the animal. "They feel weird."

"Because one of the greatest men alive, Steve Irwin, god rest his soul, died while touching one of those." Percy glared at the animal.

"Steve Irwin wouldn't hold ill will to the stingray and you know that."

"Well, I hold ill will against it."

"Just touch the animal Percy," Oliver gave him the puppy dog eyes. "Please, for me?"

"Fine." Percy gave in. He reached his hand down to quickly pass over the back of the stingray. "That feels disgusting."

"See I told you!" Oliver laughed. "Onto the sharks."

* * *

"Can we swim with the sharks?" Oliver pleaded.

"No," Percy retorted. "Not in a million years. Besides it's ridiculously expensive."

"Fine, not today but some other time?"

"I won't but maybe the twins would do it with you."

"I don't want to do it with the twins I want to do it with you."

"As sweet as that is I have to say no."

"Live a little, Perce." Oliver tugged on his arm.

"I am living. Just not as crazy as you." Percy turned and pecked Oliver's cheek. "Which is why we fit so well together."

"Which is why you should do it."

"Nope."

"What if you get that promotion at work?" Oliver leaned into Percy's side. "Kind of like a celebration."

"If we're celebrating something I did then why would we do something I have no interest in doing?"

"Because your ridiculously hot boyfriend asked you to."

"Hmmm," Percy pretended to think. "I don't think that changes anything."

"Rude." Oliver pushed Percy away.

Percy laughed, "Oh come on, Ollie."

"No, I'm off to find a new boyfriend." Oliver started to walk away. "One who will swim with the sharks."

Percy rolled his eyes as he watched Oliver walk away. The other boy kept glancing back at Percy but the redhead stood his ground. After a few minutes, Oliver made his way back to Percy.

"I see your search didn't go too well." Percy laughed.

"Well, it's hard to find a new boyfriend when your current one is already so great." Oliver beamed.

"My only downfall is that I refuse to swim with sharks."

"I think I can forgive you for that." Oliver smiled as he looped his arm around Percy's. "I'll just go with the twins."

"I'll take pictures."

"Thanks."

* * *

"We've seen all the fish now what?" Oliver tilted his head to scan around the room.

"We could go eat at the restaurant." Percy pointed to the eating area.

"Sounds good to me," Oliver stated as they walked. "I'm starving."

"After, do you want to go to the gift shop?"

"Yes!" Oliver bounced slightly on his toes. "I want a cute little stingray for my keys."

Once seated in the restaurant their conversation continued. Oliver kept trying to persuade Percy into swimming with the sharks despite saying earlier that it was okay if the redhead didn't want to. Sometime between getting their drinks and their appetizers, Oliver called the twins seeing if they would be on board with the shark swimming. To everyone's surprise, Fred said no. He claimed it was due to the movie Jaws but Percy figured the boy still wasn't over his fear of drowning.

"I can't believe Fred won't do it either!" Oliver munched on his mozzarella sticks.

"George said he'd do it."

"But I can't do it with one twin and not the other," Oliver managed to get marinara sauce on the corner of his mouth. "That's like weird."

"They do stuff without the other all the time."

"I've only ever hung out with the both of them."

"I'm sure Fred won't mind."

They argued for a little while longer until their entrees came. After that, the conversation died down because Oliver was too busy eating to talk.

* * *

"I'm getting this stingray keychain because it looks like you," Oliver stated as he walked over to the cash register.

"I don't see how it looks like me but whatever."

"Now I'll always have a reminder of you."

"Why would you need a reminder when I'm always with you?"

"Just let me be cute, Percy." Oliver pouted.

Percy just laughed and quickly pressed his lips to Oliver's. Their trip to the aquarium was a success despite the few tiny debates that were sprinkled throughout their day. And no, Percy would not be swimming with any sharks. Well, at least not any time soon.


	67. It's Going To Be Okay

House: Gryffindor

Year: Prefect

Category: Drabble

Prompt: [Illness] Headache

Word Count:479

" _ **It's Going To Be Okay"**_

As a mother, Molly should have been able to handle anything. She had given birth to seven children, fought in one war and was now involved in another, and was currently housing the _Boy Who Lived._ Honestly, nothing should scare her at this point and truly rarely anything did. But as she sat in the dingy waiting room of St. Mungos she had never been more terrified in her life.

No one would tell her a damn thing about her Husband's health nor did she know if her Children were alright. The terrible smell of bleach that hung stagnate in the air pierced her nose. What followed was a pounding headache of stress and her sensitive sense of smell. Each beat of her heart caused her heat to throb.

It's not like Molly had never experienced painful headaches before (she did raise seven children after all) but for some reason, this was the worst one yet. At least five times more painful than the headache she received when the Twins got in trouble for the first time at Hogwarts. And the time Ron stole the flying car to get to Hogwarts? Yeah, Molly did not want to remember that headache.

She knew she should head to Grimmauld Place soon. Certainly, her children would be waiting for her hoping for good news. Except Molly had nothing to bring them except her horrible headache. She never quite mastered hiding her pain.

* * *

"Did you hear anything while you were at the hospital?" Fred asked quietly.

"No." Molly was ashamed to even be in front of her kids without any news of their father. "They wouldn't tell me."

"He'll be okay." Ginny huddled closer to her mother. "He has to be okay."

The silence that fell over the room broke Molly's heart and it did nothing to improve the pain in her skull. How could she be a good mother and comfort her children when her entire body cried out for sleep? She was having a hard time functioning and no matter what she couldn't let her children see that.

"We'll all be okay." Molly stroked Ginny's hair. "You hear me?"

"Yes, mum," her children chorused.

"How about we all get some rest and see if they'll let us visit your father in the morning?"

She sent the kids off first. Normally, a cacophony of noises would arise between them but the nothingness of silence stayed. The only sound Molly could hear was the thumping in her head. Soon, her husband would be back with her and the memories of this horrid day would vanish like her headache. Simply forgotten because newer memories took its place.

For now, she'd focus on the well-being of her family and continue to take care of them despite what she was going through. And soon she'd have Arthur back to support her. Everything was going be fine.


	68. Travel To Cleanse The Soul

House: Gryffindor

Year: Prefect

Category: Standard

Prompt: [Theme] Travelling around the world (Include a minimum of three different locations)

Word Count: 1867

Other: Null means 0 in Roman numerals because there was no actual zero yet (to their knowledge). I tried my best to describe the places Percy went to with the use of the internet. Also, I am not sure if these places would have been experienced by Percy the way I wrote them because all the articles I found were for modern day people. I tried to keep everything compliant to the time period.

 _ **Travel To Cleanse The Soul**_

 _Null._

He shouldered his backpack and took a deep breath. His hand shook as he made his way through the airport. The thought of flying scared him a bit but he wanted to travel like a muggle. No magic unless absolutely necessary for his survival.

His no magic hiatus was purely because every time he used any, he thought of Fred. The image of his brother's death was seared into the back of his eyes. With a shake of his head, Percy tried to clear his thoughts. This was the best thing for him. A trip to clear his head. All the money he made at the Ministry was going towards this.

First up on his list was Rome. Which he was excited for but the dread of flying on the plane alone sat in the pit of his stomach. Really, the plane ride wasn't that long and the outcome would definitely outweigh the con of being on the plane.

Waiting for his plane to be called made his nerves even worse. Being the person, he was, Percy arrived at the airport far too early. His plane wouldn't take off for another two hours. He knew he should find someplace to eat but he wasn't that hungry. A few simple snacks would hold him off until he landed in Rome. Still, he dragged himself into a nice-looking restaurant to actually feed himself and pass some time.

Shortly after, he found himself inside a bookstore. He already had a book for the plane ride but much like other bookworms enjoyed just looking at books. Besides, having an extra book wouldn't kill him. He had enough room in his bag for it. Percy walked up and down the aisles reading the titles of the books. If a cover caught his attention he'd pull it off the shelf to read the blurb. About twenty minutes before his call time, he found a book and bought it.

Thankfully, he was already on the correct side of the airport so he just made his way to the terminal. He picked a seat and exchanged his new book for the old one.

* * *

 _I._

The minute he stepped off the plane, Percy was in awe. He was proud of himself for actually getting on the plane. And now he was in another country about to see things he only dreamed of seeing. First up on his list was the Colosseum. It was near his hotel anyway so he'd check in after seeing it as he only had a backpack with him. Percy wasn't one for packing too many things. And if he bought something too large for his bag he'd just mail it back home. He figured that would be better than lugging around a suitcase he didn't need.

The taxi ride was peaceful in a sense. Percy did have a tough time understanding the driver but that was mostly because the man talked really fast. He paid the man once he arrived at the destination and got out of the car after he double checked he had all his things (Percy had already taken photos of the license plate just in case he had lost something).

Among his two leisure books on his bag, Percy had a small notebook of all his itineraries. He made one for each place he wanted to visit with all the sites and their addresses. He also had room to write down places he came across and wanted to come back to.

Percy walked around the ancient piece of history for a while and snapped a few pictures. He even paid for a tour and kept little notes. Everything the tour guide said that Percy found interesting, he scribbled it down. Mostly because Percy was the type to take notes on anything. Hence the notebook he made sure to bring (and he was sure he'd have to buy another one at this rate).

His next stop was the Forum which wasn't that far away so he opted to walk. It was nice out and he wanted to save his money for more important things. The crowds at the Forum were a bit suffocating but not nearly as many people were here as at the Colosseum. On the way, Percy stopped by a small parlor to get some gelato. The cold treat threatened to melt down his hand but Percy was quick to make sure it didn't happen. He peacefully walked around the site for a while. Once the time for a tour came around he joined it. Thankfully, he had finished his gelato some time ago so his hands were free to take notes.

On his way to his hotel, Percy decided to stop for dinner. He picked a random restaurant and stepped inside. The atmosphere of the small restaurant was pleasant. Only a few of the tables were taken up and the decorations were homey looking while still being chic. His food didn't take long to arrive after he ordered and soon he was on his way to his hotel.

Before getting ready for the night, Percy took the time to plan out the next day. And he spent the time making sure his travel plans for the day after were all set. After taking a hot shower, he slid into bed to hopefully get a good night's rest.

0o0

Percy made sure to wake up early enough to get to the Trevi Fountain before all the tourists arrived. He arrived early enough to watch the sun rise over the beautiful fountain. He took out the muggle camera he had been using to capture the moment. Percy hoped Harry or Hermione would be able to help him figure out how to get the photos.

After taking a few photos and making sure to make a wish like the muggles, Percy made his way to a small Café for breakfast. He didn't order anything too fancy since he wanted a simple but filling breakfast. But he did order a large coffee with enough caffeine to get him through the day.

The art in the Sistine Chapel was better than he could have imagined. He took the time to snap photos hoping they would turn out alright. The tour gave immaculate details on Michelangelo's process in painting the ceiling. Which contrary to popular belief the famous painter did not paint while lying down.

He spent some time in between the Sistine Chapel and dinner walking around Rome, looking at the old architecture mixed with newer ones. Percy also watched the people he passed trying to come up with stories about them in his head to try and make the loneliness go away.

* * *

 _II._

The thing Percy was the most excited for in Athens was the Parthenon. He spent his first day in the ancient city resting from his busy time in Rome. But now he was free to give all his attention to the beauty that was Athens.

The entire Acropolis was fascinating to Percy. He took photos of the Parthenon and the Erechtheion and some photos of the view from the Acropolis. He took a few tours and jotted down a few notes. Which led Percy to the Acropolis Museum. And Percy wasn't one to turn down a museum. He spent a bulk of his day walking around the museum which held so much history. He had to stop a few times to find a place to write in his notebook.

0o0

The next day he visited another museum but this time it was the National Archaeological museum. He made sure to read each sign and he joined a few tours to listen to the interesting facts that were being thrown around. His notebook was more than half full and he knew he'd have to get a new one at this point for Cairo. There was no way he wouldn't fill a whole notebook about the things he learned in Cairo.

After the museum, Percy allowed himself time to walk around and explore little shops much as he did in Rome. Again, he found himself watching people and trying to figure out what their stories were. It made him miss his family but he also knew stepping foot into his home would make the terrible pain of Fred being gone come back. And Percy wasn't quite ready to face that yet.

As he slipped into his bed for that night he tried his best to not think of Fred. But halfway through the night, he woke up covered in sweat with a beating heart. Maybe the pain wouldn't go away at all.

* * *

 _III._

The Pyramids of Giza were swarmed with people but Percy didn't expect anything less than that. Still, nothing could have prepared him for the impact the Pyramids would have. The overwhelming sense of power that radiated from the ancient creations astonished Percy. He couldn't believe that humans built them. He spent most of his first day walking around the Pyramids and taking pictures of their majestic beauty.

He also took time to take photos of the Sphinx. Percy imagined being an archaeologist and having to answer the Sphinx's riddle to be able to pass through to some secret treasure. He hoped the pictures he took turned out okay since the sun was a little bright. He didn't want things to be too washed out that someone wouldn't be able to see the immaculate details that he got to see up close.

0o0

He also made sure to visit the Egyptian Museum in Cairo. There, he filled up his notebook and bought a slightly smaller one just in case he needed to write anything else down. He couldn't believe the stories behind many of the things in the Museum. Frankly, Percy was having a hard time realizing that everything he saw was created by humans as normal as he was.

He spent the rest of his day soaking in the vast history that Cairo had to offer him. He made sure to enjoy some food he'd only be able to try in there before calling it a night. He had to get on a plane in the morning to go back to the one place he dreaded going, Home.

* * *

 _IV._

Back in England, he distracted himself with work for a while until he realized he couldn't avoid his home any longer.

He knew he should have sent his mother a message before showing up but he was scared she'd respond telling him not to come. So, after work one day, he just popped out of the fireplace successfully scaring his family who were all sat around the living room. Ginny was quick to welcome him back and she began to ask him a lot of questions.

He spent the rest of the night telling his family (plus Harry and Hermione) about his trip. Hermione was the most curious about all the things he cataloged in his notebooks so he promised to let her borrow them. Despite the fear that still made itself at home in his head he enjoyed himself. He knew Fred would be proud of him for being able to face it. And that was all Percy needed, to make his brother proud.


	69. His Smile

House: Gryffindor

Year: Head [Stand-in]

Category: Standard

Prompt: [Character] Fleur Delacour

Word Count: 264

Other: Set before the wedding with a slightly different take on Fleur? This is just how I imagine Fleur to be before her wedding due to the stress of everything going on.

 _ **His Smile**_

"Are you sure you want the flowers to be this color?" her mother asked for the 100th time that day.

"Yes." Fleur had to stop herself from ripping her beautiful hair out. "It is my wedding after all."

"I just think we need to put more thought into this."

"I've already put all my thoughts into it," Fleur bit back. "Besides I couldn't care less about the damn flowers."

Her mother's gasp rang through the small flower shop but Fleur couldn't care less. She only cared about the fact that the wedding meant getting to spend the rest of her life with Bill. She really didn't care about the extra stuff. Which was probably the most un-fleur thing of her to say but she was exhausted with all the options weddings offered.

The flowers were on the bottom of her list of things to care about at the moment. A war was on their heels and she just wanted to be able to swear herself to the man she loved before it happened. Just in case. She wanted her moment to happen before people were inevitably taken from them.

Sometimes she still heard Harry Potter screaming for Cedric. The Triwizard Tournament still haunted her dreams on rare occasions. And it was precisely the reason why she really did not care about some stupid bouquet.

Her mother would just have to get over it. Fleur paid for the flowers and made her way out of the shop. She only thought about going home to Bill and having all her worries wiped away by his smile.


	70. Kappas, Boys, and a Sleepover

House: Gryffindor

Year: Head [Stand-in]

Category: Standard

Prompt: [Creature] Kappa

Word Count: 981

Other: Hecate is Luna's grandmother. I didn't clarify on what side but personally imagined her as Pandora's mom but you can read it as being Xeno's mom. I imagine Hecate to be like Luna in the sense that she is quirky but also curious about things. I thought of her as Pandora's mom because of the curiosity thing. I also chose the name Hecate to fit in with the theme that Luna and Pandora have with their names both being mythological. Also, I figured that Hecate would be in Japan in the late 20s/ early 30s. But tried to keep it as vague as possible to keep the time period versatile.

 _ **Kappas, Boys, and a Sleepover**_

"Aren't girls typically supposed to gossip about boys at sleepovers and not tell Ghost stories?" Hermione asked as she curled further into Ginny's side. The younger girl had just told a frightening story about a group of children going missing.

"Maybe boring girls do that," Ginny replied. "Besides I don't really want to hear you talk about Ron."

"Frankly, I don't even want to talk about boys at all." Lavender quipped back a small smirk on her face.

"See Mione you're the only one who is against the ghost stories." Ginny giggled.

"That's because I want to sleep tonight."

"Please." Ginny waved a hand around. "We were never sleeping, to begin with."

The rest of the girls giggled with Ginny as Hermione prepared herself for another horrifying story. Although, Lavender was the first to start the stories and hers was the least scary thing Hermione had ever heard. But Ginny had a knack for freaking people out and Hermione bet that Luna would also have some equally as scary. But either one of the Patil twins could come out of nowhere with something scary. They looked like they had seen things that Hermione didn't really want to hear about.

"I have a story," Luna's soft voice carried through the room.

" _This is it,"_ Hermione thought to herself as she waited for Luna to start.

"My grandmother told me this story a long time ago so hopefully I have all the facts right-"

* * *

Hecate made her way through the small Japanese village. She didn't really know what led her to the decision to travel Japan but there she was trying to communicate to people in broken Japanese as they returned it in broken English. Her accent made things harder and she resorted to just walking around aimlessly hoping to stumble across something interesting.

What she hadn't expected to come across was a run-down bar on the only street in town. Hecate really should have gone to one of the bigger cities but the allure of going somewhere quaint led her to this remote village. In a couple of days, she'd make her way to somewhere better she promised herself but something had pulled her to this village and she'd explore it. There were few people in the bar and an older man ushered her to sit with him. Surprisingly, his English was better than most of the other people she had talked to and they were able to have a conversation.

"Can you tell me anything about this place?" Hecate hoped to learn something about the strange town.

"There isn't much here as you can see but every full moon people go missing by the water," the old man started. "Under no circumstance should you go near that place. Demons live there."

The glint in the old man's eye spurred Hecate to defy him. She didn't like the fact that he knew something she didn't. So, like any other person being told "no," Hecate decided to check the place out. After all, she had her wand and knew a plethora of spells to protect herself. And curiosity beckoned to her like an old friend. Satisfaction did bring the cat back.

She made sure to go out during the day time and the full moon was a few days away so she had nothing to worry about, right? Except for the weird feeling that clung to her the minute she got within ten feet of the water.

The weather wasn't as sunny as the previous days and a cold feeling washed over her. She saw something move in the corner of her eye and she took a few steps back. Her right heel caught on a rock and sent her tumbling to the ground. Whatever she saw hadn't been scared away but instead came closer to her.

It was large, hideous, and definitely out to kill her, Hecate decided. She tried to push herself backward but the creature was faster than she expected. It caught her by the neck and Hecate regretted not listening to the old man. As the strange creature squeezed the air from her lungs, Hecate thrashed around. The action caused her backpack to fall and spill open.

The sent off lunch distracted the creature as it shuffled towards it. Nothing seemed to catch the creature's fancy though and it soon turned back to Hecate. She ran forward to grab anything, and ended up picking up the cucumber she was going to cut up for her salad and threw it at the creature. Intrigued the creature picked it up and took a bite.

Hecate didn't stay to see what happened next. She grabbed her bag and ran from the water. The very next day she was checking out of her hotel and heading for anywhere else.

* * *

"Do you know what attacked her?" Lavender asked mystified.

"It was a Kappa of course," Hermione responded. "Didn't you pay attention in Defense against the Dark Arts and Care for Magical Creatures?"

"Did we learn about them in those classes?" Parvati asked.

"We did, I remember helping you on the essay," Padma fired back.

"Did your grandmother ever figure it out?" Ginny asked.

"By the time she told me about it, she was very old and I'm not sure she remembered the story correctly." Luna shrugged. "Because she must have known what was hidden in the water."

"Why do you say that?" Lavender asked.

"If she was related to Luna then she knew what was there." Hermione laughed.

"It wasn't that scary though," Parvati said.

"Well, do you have anything scarier?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, let me tell you about the time Harry took me to Yule ball." Parvati laughed as she dodged a pillow Ginny threw at her.

"It couldn't have been that bad," Ginny whined as she ignored the story about her boyfriend.

"Trust me, it's worse than you think, Gin," Hermione added.


	71. A Fear Of Something Better

House: Gryffindor

Year: Prefect

Category: Drabble

Prompt: [Setting] Graveyard

Bonus Restriction: [Character] Susan Bones

Word Count: 731

Other: Happens between Susan's 5th and 6th year

 _ **A Fear Of Something...Better**_

"I dare you to spend ten minutes in the graveyard alone tonight," Lavender stated.

Every jaw dropped as they tried to figure out how Susan would accomplish such a feat. Hermione started to say something but was cut off by the chatter that filled the room.

"Of course, we'll all be standing by the gate," Lavender giggled. "So, you won't be totally alone."

"I don't think it's safe," Hermione started.

"It'll be fine," Lavender pushed.

"I'll go with her," Ginny offered, trying to find a peaceful middle.

"I think that's a good idea," Hannah added while nodding.

"The graveyard is just down the street so it won't be that bad," Padma said softly next to Susan.

"Some of us should stay here." Hermione grabbed a pad of paper and a pen. "Just in case and so Hannah's parents won't be alerted."

"What a wonderful idea." Luna leaned forward towards Hermione. "I'll go with Ginny and Susan."

They all decided that since Lavender picked the dare she would join the other three girls on their trip to the graveyard. Hannah gave them directions and figured it would be best for her to stay at her house with the twins and Hermione.

* * *

"Oh, I just don't know if I can," Susan whispered to Ginny. There really wasn't a need to be quiet, but Susan was terrified of being caught by anyone. They were out after curfew but in a town as small as Hannah's, a police officer wouldn't be patrolling unless they were called.

"You can do it," Ginny whispered back. "It'll be over in a flash."

"There's nothing in there anyway." Lavender stepped in between the two girls and pushed Susan towards the graveyard.

"There are ghosts," Susan said while steadying herself.

"They won't hurt you," Lavender teased.

"They might," Luna said peering into the dark.

"Thanks, Luna," Susan huffed as she tentatively stepped into the graveyard.

" _It's only ten minutes,"_ Susan told herself. _"It's not even midnight so none of the spirits should be out."_

Her little pep talk didn't encourage her for long. The farther she stepped into the cemetery, the more fear she felt. Every sound made her jump and the dark haze obstructed her view of her friends. She couldn't breathe as anxiety loomed over her shoulder like one of the ghouls she was terrified of seeing.

Susan really wasn't cut out for this type of dare. Maybe that was why Lavender picked her. Honestly, Susan wasn't really friends with any of the other girls. Her only actual friend was Hannah and still, she was reluctant to accept the invite. Her mother practically forced her to go.

" _To get you out of your shell," her mother said._

" _What if I like my shell?" Susan thought in response but accepted the invite, regardless._

And now she was sitting in a graveyard, late at night, and all alone. She thought truth or dare was full of stupid secrets and silly dares, like lick a pickle, not something as extreme as sending her out into a stressful situation. There was no adrenaline rush with this stupid decision. Only fear. Which might cause a rush of adrenaline but it wasn't the kind Susan thought of.

As she walked through the graves, she tripped on a rock. Her knee scraped against a headstone and she could feel the slick blood slide down her leg. She let out a yell and soon enough, Ginny was running towards her.

"You've been out here for ages," Ginny huffed looking at her leg. "We came looking for you and heard you yell."

Ginny and Luna helped her up as Lavender looked at her guiltily and said, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry, Lavender?" Susan hissed when she tried to move her knee.

"Because I made you do this."

"Just help us get her back to Hannah's house so Hermione can bandage her up," Ginny bit back.

* * *

The next morning was an odd experience. Susan still wasn't sure where she fit in with the other girls, but after she had fallen, she felt more accepted, in a way. They ended up just talking the rest of the night asking each other questions. Susan came to know more about the other girls and felt closer to them and she assumed they felt something similar. She wouldn't say they were all friends yet but maybe they could be soon.


	72. Why Didn't You Listen?

House: Gryffindor

Year: Prefect

Category: Standard

Prompt: [Time Period] Tom Riddle's Era

Word Count: 1,049

Other: AU where Minerva is in her third year when Tom is in his Fifth. Tried to work with canon as much as possible.

 _ **Why Didn't You Listen?**_

Minerva didn't like him one bit. He was too cocky for her liking and even then, there was something weird about him. Like an undertone of something off. She knew Dumbledore specifically sought him out and heard the rumors about their interaction. Which is why Tom Riddle confused her more. Somehow the boy had gotten himself named a prefect, which she didn't understand. Who in their right mind would give that boy power?

Girls fawned after him, and sure, he was relatively attractive on the outside, but his insides made him… questionable. There was a shifty air about him and Minerva decided to investigate it. If none of the adults could see this boy for who he was, then Minerva was going to make them see. Before anything bad happened.

* * *

She followed him for a few days without seeing anything noteworthy. He went to his classes, did his work, and overall was a good student. But Minerva knew something else was going on. He seemed fidgety, like he knew he was going to do something. Or that he was waiting to do something important. Minerva knew all about shifty behavior and how to spot it.

On the third week of following him, she noticed he lingered for far too long in front of the girls' bathroom on the second floor. Was he going to harm someone in the bathroom? Or in this hallway as they walked out? Minerva staked herself in a little corner close enough to see Tom but nowhere near close enough for him to see her. She watched as Tom walked forward, closer to the door, before a girl pushed it open and almost ran into him.

Minerva watched them converse but couldn't hear anything they said. Tom huffed and walked away in the opposite direction of Minerva and the girl walked straight toward her.

"Excuse me," Minerva stopped the girl. "Did he want something from you?"

"I asked him what he was doing and he replied saying he was waiting for his friend who went into the bathroom. I told him no one else had been in there and whoever it was lied to him."

"And then he walked off?"

"Well, no, he asked to check the bathroom and I said I wouldn't let a boy in there. Why?"

"I noticed him walk and just stand there so I waited to see what would happen."

"He is a bit of a creep." The girl nodded. "I'm not sure why anyone hangs out with him."

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," Minerva stated. "Something's up with him."

"Well, good luck." The girl walked off.

Minerva had a feeling Tom would be returning to the bathroom so she stayed hidden. Not even ten minutes later, the older boy came waltzing down the corridor. He flitted his head side to side and walked right up to the door and walked in. Minerva knew no one was in there but the action still caused her stomach to flip. What was he doing in the girls' bathroom?

She sat there for at least an hour before he walked out of the bathroom. Minerva watched him walk away but still waited to walk into the bathroom herself. She checked every stall, sink, and crevice of the bathroom but didn't notice anything odd about the place. She couldn't see any reason as to why he had spent an hour in the bathroom. He hadn't brought anything in with him except for his wand. Was he practicing magic?

After deeming the bathroom safe, Minerva made her way back to her room, where she could think about the problem without being caught.

* * *

She watched him for a few more weeks and sporadically the boy would enter the girls' bathroom on the second floor for at least an hour. One day, Minerva sat there for at least four before the boy came out again. Each time she would search every possible place to find something to tell her why the boy had been in there.

She finally had enough and tried to talk to the headmaster but he kept pushing her aside, telling her she was wrong. After that, she went to talk to Dumbledore in the hopes that he would at least listen to her. Again, she was told she must've been imagining things. Minerva knew there was no way to capture her evidence and it wasn't like Riddle had a schedule so she didn't know the next time he would be there. She sighed and decided to stop investigating. What good was it if no one would listen to her? If she couldn't get the professors to change their minds then the students definitely wouldn't. She'd just have to accept that everyone seemed to love Tom Riddle.

* * *

When she heard Myrtle had died and the words "Chamber of Secrets" being thrown around, she ran to Dippet's office immediately. Minerva reminded him of what she had seen over the past few weeks. But of course, Tom Riddle wasn't investigated and Hagrid was thrown in jail for the girl's death. For years, Minerva was furious. She tried talking to Myrtle's ghost, she talked to Hagrid, even tried convincing Dumbledore a few times after Dippet ignored her.

When she graduated Hogwarts, she decided to get a job far from the place. She thought of being a professor but couldn't stomach the idea of having students like Riddle. Until she saw the news that he was now going by the name Voldemort and was terrorizing people. She tried to tell people not to trust him no matter what nice things he promised them. She watched people turn to his side and somehow, she ended up back at Hogwarts.

* * *

After the events of the second Chamber of Secrets opening, Minerva found herself in Dumbledore's office. He explained to her that through a journal, Tom Riddle brainwashed Ginny into opening the Chamber and that Tom was the one who opened it the first time. Minerva tried to hold it in, she really did, but she couldn't help it. She screamed at the headmaster, cursed that they should have listened to her all those years ago. That maybe Myrtle would still be alive. That maybe they could have stopped Tom from becoming Voldemort. If only they had _listened_.


	73. A Little Change

House: Gryffindor

Year: 3 [Stand-in]

Category: Drabble

Prompt: [color] Burgundy

Bonus Restriction: [Character] Susan Bones

Word Count: 736

Other: Non-Magic AU, Modern AU

 _ **A Little Change**_

She slathered the hair dye onto her hair watching some of it drip onto the counter top. Susan had never dyed her hair before but she figured she needed a change. It wasn't even a drastic change since her hair was already red. She was just going a deeper red, something more burgundy than orange. She watched the dye interact with her hair as her gloved hands combed the chemicals into her strands.

She was thankful she looked up some tutorials and put Vaseline around her hairline or her forehead would be tinted red. But she wasn't sure how she was going to get the dye off the counter. Not that she really cared since it was a student dorm after all. There were weird stains everywhere.

Susan was in her second year of college and had never been more bored with herself. Her clothes were all the same from high school, she wore her hair the same, hell even the background on her phone was the same. She wasn't one for change but something snapped in her. All her friends had adapted to the "University" life style except for her. So, that's what led her to buy some random hair dye and change her hair to burgundy.

It would hopefully add some life into her boringness. Or at least make her seem a little cooler. Besides, it really wasn't a drastic change and that's what attracted her to it. She'd still be Susan when she washed it out. It was fascinating to watch her old dingy red turn into something else as the dye sat on it.

Once her hair was completely covered, Susan sat in her bathroom for thirty minutes. She scrolled on Instagram, Twitter, Tumblr, Pinterest, and even watched a few snapchat stories before her timer went off. In the shower she followed the instructions to a tee and patiently waited for all the dye to run out of her hair.

But her restlessness caught up to her as she towel dried her hair. In the mirror her damp hair didn't look all that different from her normal wet hair and she found herself a little disappointed. Maybe she did want a drastic change.

She debated on blow drying her hair but liked how it looked naturally dry. She settled for half drying it just to see what it looked like. Again, she wasn't sure what the feeling in the pit of her stomach was. Her hair did look darker but was it really the change she was hoping for? Susan didn't have the time nor money to change her wardrobe. And her old clothes still fit so she didn't see the point in throwing them out.

Without realizing it she found herself on her bathroom floor crying. Susan didn't know how long she sat there but she heard her roommate, Hannah, enter their apartment. Still, she didn't rise from her spot and didn't answer the other girl's calls.

"Susan." Hannah opened the door to their bathroom. "Oh, Hun. What's wrong."

Hannah plopped herself down next to Susan and pulled the now burgundy haired girl into her side. Susan cried softly, not being able to form words.

"I don't know." Susan wiped some of her tears. "I tried dying my hair."

"It does look different, a bit darker. Maybe more of a burgundy?"

"I don't think it looks any different."

"And that bothered you?"

"I'm tired of being boring." Susan started to shake again.

"Who said you were boring?"

"I overheard a few girls," Susan admitted.

"Well, they're liars." Hannah tried her best to soothe the crying girl.

"But what if they aren't?"

"Su, I'm telling you right now you're the most interesting person I know."

"How?"

"You're double majoring and you have a minor. Plus, you're a treasurer in a club and you spend your free time reading books. Honestly, you have so much knowledge in that brain of yours that being boring would be impossible for you."

"Thanks," Susan mumbled and then started messing with her hair. "Does it look okay?"

"Beautiful." Hannah stood up. "Let's go somewhere."

"Why?"

"Because the bathroom smells of hair dye and why not?" Hannah helped Susan stand. "A little adventure is always good."

Maybe Susan wasn't as boring as she thought. And her hair really did look nice. Besides her outward appearance didn't matter that much if she knew who she was on the inside.


	74. Determined Until The End

House: Gryffindor

Year: 3 [Stand-in]

Category: Standard

Prompt: [Time Period] Newt's Era

Word Count: 1,054

Other: I haven't seen Crimes Of Grindelwald yet so this may not line up with canon

 _ **Determined Until The End**_

It was a curious little thing, the lizard. It climbed up the wall freezing when Newt stepped into his room and the lizard stared at the human. It was probably scared Newt would hurt it but the boy was just interested in it. He took tentative steps towards the creature trying to be as silent as possible. Before he could get a close enough look the little lizard scurried away leaving a look of amazement on the young boy's face.

He was on vacation with his family in a little cottage and the wildlife kept getting in. His mother squealed, his father tried getting them out safely, and his brother usually killed it if he could. Newt just liked to study them. His curiosity was immeasurable when it came to animals and other living things. Even plants caught his fancy. Not as much though he liked learning about how life worked.

Even at the age of eleven, Newt had tiny notebooks filled to the brim with any facts he learned about whatever creature he came across. He'd been reading Theseus' school books for years. Newt hadn't come across many magical creatures but they were much more fascinating than muggle ones. But, Newt made do with what he had and counted down the days until he could study Care of Magical Creatures at Hogwarts.

His first year at Hogwarts had been wonderful and he made great friends but the classes had been boring. Herbology was okay and the Defense against the Dark Arts portions about creatures were fun. He didn't know if he could wait two years to begin learning about what he was most excited for.

* * *

Classes had been going fine and Newt should have been studying for a potions exam, but he was up late in the library reading. And he wasn't reading about potions. He was re-reading his favorite magical creatures' book. So far, he had checked it out four times within the last few months. It was a great read and was really useful in his class.

Paying attention to other classes was difficult. He only wanted to study the creatures that occupied his mind 24/7. But to be a great wizard he would need to know other magic. Or at least that's what his father had drilled into his head. No one could make a living off caring for magical creatures (or so he heard countless times). Newt planned to prove them wrong. He was going to travel the world and write a book. One that would rival the one in his hands at that very moment.

Why should he pick something boring just because it was safe now? He had at least five years before he graduated anyway so choosing was utterly pointless. Not like his mind would change. Newt knew that already. Once he set his mind do something it was going to be accomplished no matter what stood in his way. Maybe that was the hard-working side of him. Newt wasn't really sure where he got his stubbornness (best guess was his mother).

And Newt wouldn't ever dream of changing his plan. All his old notebooks with his stupid childish scrawl in them sat at the bottom of his trunk. That knowledge was what set him on this path in the first place. He hadn't felt that same amount of wonder when learning about anything else. So, he stuck with his plan. Which may have affected his grades but Newt always pulled through.

* * *

Traveling around the world was just as mind-blowing as he thought it would be. His eyes had never been more open in his life, figuratively and literally. The research for his book was going well and his collection of creatures was expanding nicely. Newt liked taking care of them and feeling like he belonged somewhere. Jumping from place to place made him feel a little unwanted since he was always the outsider and his letters home were sometimes ignored. But taking care of his creatures who loved him made everything alright.

Newt was doing this for himself but also for them. He wanted the world to be educated on these creatures and the proper ways to care for them. Or at least the proper way to see these creatures. Some of them had been abused by wizards in the past for sport or gain and that sickened Newt. He was going to make sure that no creature was ever harmed again. It was an unlikely promise but one Newt wouldn't give up on.

* * *

Never in his life had Newt ever strayed from his path. He stuck to it, occasionally taking detours, but he always came back to his main road. But being in New York with Tina made him want to take a permanent detour. He had never felt something like this before, not even with Leta.

There were no words to describe Tina in all her glory. Or at least Newt didn't have any knowledge of them. He just knew that she always left him in a state of amazement, something he hadn't felt in a while. Maybe he was just hitting a rut and Tina had slightly pulled him out and he craved a complete transition? Or he was just so enamored by her that he wanted to stay with her forever. Except her life was in New York and he was hopping from place to place. Maybe once he finished his book and published it he could settle down with her.

When she saw him off he tried to stay positive in his head. This wouldn't be the last time he saw her. Their goodbyes held laced in promises that made leaving harder. He kept trying to prolong his departure and see Tina for as long as possible. But he knew that if he didn't get on the boat it would leave without him. His final goodbye was disguised in the form of a hug as he held her close he whispered promises to her. Quiet words that were kept between them on the busy dock. As he walked away from her he felt his heart sink. This isn't the end he kept saying. Just as he never gave up on his book he wouldn't give up on Tina. He'd come back to her no matter what stood in his way.


	75. What A Sweet Treat

House: Gryffindor

Year: Prefect

Category: Drabble

Prompt: [Food] Cookies/ biscuits

Word Count: 471

Other: Modern AU, Muggle AU. The girls are in their junior year of college and live in an apartment together.

 _ **What A Sweet Treat**_

The kitchen was in absolute disarray and the two girls just stood there, in the middle of it, covered from head to toe in flour. Neither of them moved from their place, scared that a bigger disaster would occur.

"How was I supposed to know it would kick the flour at us?" Ginny questioned.

"The directions said to pour it in slowly." Luna dusted herself off but the flour was persistent.

"That seemed counter-intuitive." Ginny at least had the decency to look slightly ashamed. "I figured pouring it all in would make it quicker."

"Cookies are supposed to be easy to make." Luna looked down at their ruined dough. "How did we mess up to the point of an all-out catastrophe?"

"We wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't wanted to make them in the first place."

"You agreed to it," Luna pointed out. "Let's clean up instead of arguing."

* * *

"Are we really going to start over?" Ginny whined. She really just wanted cookies and she didn't want to wait any longer.

"We said we'd make them from scratch," Luna giggled while looking at the distressed look on Ginny's face.

"We already tried."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"We could go buy some?"

"Yeah but I want fresh ones."

"There's a bakery right down the street." Ginny pulled out her phone to open Google. She pulled up the bakery to show Luna.

"Fine." Luna grabbed her keys. "You're paying."

"And why is that?"

"I paid for the ingredients to make the cookies."

Ginny huffed and grabbed her wallet, following after Luna. The walk to the bakery was rather short in comparison to how long it would have taken them to make the cookies in the first place. They agreed they buy a dozen cookies since that's how many they would have gotten if they made them. Half sugar cookie and half chocolate chip. Just to add some variety.

Once inside, Ginny relayed their order to the worker and swiped her card. And after a few short moments, the redheaded girl is presented with freshly baked cookies. She walked to sit with Luna and gave the blonde girl a sugar cookie, taking out a chocolate chip one for herself. They ate their cookies in silence, enjoying the warmth of the treat and the peaceful atmosphere the little bakery held.

"I'm so glad you talked me into this instead of finishing the homemade cookies," Luna admitted after finishing her cookie.

"If I hadn't we'd be covered in more flour." Both girls laughed and picked up their things.

Maybe they didn't make their own cookies but it was moments like these that Ginny was reminded of why she chose Luna to be her best friend. In the end where the cookies came from didn't matter, only the fact that they experienced it together.


	76. A Naive Love

House: Gryffindor

Year: Prefect

Category: Standard

Prompt: [clothing] Black velvet cloak, [time] 20:29 or 8:29 pm

Word Count: 1772

Other: Non-Magic AU/ Historical AU? (Explanations at the end to hopefully not ruin some surprises)

 _ **A Naive Love**_

She wrapped the cloak tighter around her body trying to stop the freezing winds from reaching her. The black velvet hid her in the darkness and the hood obstructed any view of her face. Lavender didn't quite know what she was doing. It was the middle of winter and she should have been tucked away in her shit bed not standing there waiting for someone who might not come.

The bells of the church had rung out a while ago signifying it was past eight but curiosity led her to pull out the pocket watch she had tucked away. The lighting made it hard to read but she managed to get an unconvincing 8:20 (after all she could have been reading it incorrectly in the light). She shouldn't _have_ to wait much longer. But, she knew she'd wait all night. She'd wait every night for the rest of her life despite knowing that nothing was going to amount from this.

It was only another empty promise that gathered all her hope into her heart instead of pushed into the very depth of her where she couldn't feel it. Lavender liked to pretend she was independent and didn't need anything from anyone. Her father had gone off to fight in the war and her mother had lost all facades of sanity ages ago.

But a stupid piece of parchment had led her here. It had arrived a few days ago, bared no sigil or signature, but Lavender recognized the handwriting. Only the place and time were specified. The church courtyard at 8:30 on the dot. Not too late but the darkness that winter brought convinced her otherwise. They couldn't have this meeting in broad daylight. Not now and maybe not ever. No matter how badly she wanted it.

The wind picked up and sent her cloak flapping against her legs. Her dress was heavy in material and tried its best to encapsulate her in warmth. Frozen chills left her wondering once again why she was giving this person her time of day (or well, time of night). What had he done for her? All he did was leave when she needed him the most. Whispered words of love still clung to her heart and shattered when she remembered who the person was.

Of course, she went and fell in love with the Prince of all people. She wasn't worthy of what his position would bring her. Her father had been a blacksmith and her mother sewed to make money now that he was gone. It was the only reason why she had met him in the first place. The Prince had come to design his sword for his coronation to become the crowned prince. Lavender didn't know the difference in positions. Nor did she really care. All that mattered was that like a fool she fell in love with someone who couldn't love her back.

That didn't stop him. They snuck out to meet each other for months when it was still warm and leaves still stuck to trees, then the war came and took him from her. And the war took the King as well. The Kingdom was in a flurry of emotions that sent the Prince to take the throne early. Which meant he now needed to find someone to marry.

His mother, the Queen, would surely bring every noble girl in the entire land to meet him and try to wed him that way. Lavender really didn't stand a chance. The Queen wouldn't accept her son's love for her. She couldn't bring anything of use to the crown. She was common where he was great.

The cloak around her body reminded her of that. Her old one was ripped to shreds and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't fix it. The new one was a gift from him and it caused all the other village girls to sneer at her. Rumors started to spread about how she got such a nice cloak but she couldn't let it go. Especially now that the weather required one at all times.

It branded her. Made her an outcast to the rest of the people in the stupid village. They all wanted one thing and that was to be in the castle not outside it. And something as simple as a nicer cloak made Lavender seem "better" than them in some way.

Another gust of wind dragged Lavender from her thoughts. She brought the pocket watch back out with numb fingers. While she had a good cloak, her gloves didn't match and certainly didn't keep the cold from attacking her fingers. She angled the watch to try and read the time, 8:29 only a minute left.

Her heart jumped into her throat. He'd be here shortly, or at least if he didn't show it meant she didn't have to wait in the cold any longer. She watched the pocket watch waiting for the long hand to finally slide to the correct mark. The minute seemed to last forever, unrelenting, in its place. Like the universe was trying to make a point. Trying to get Lavender to remember why she shouldn't be there. Not to get her hopes up and to go home at the last second.

A figure emerged from the darkness and into the small sliver of light from one of the lanterns. Lavender felt her body stiffen as she glanced down at the small clock; 8:29. He was early. The watch slipped from her hand and hit the ground hard. She left it in the snow to distracted by the boy approaching her.

"You look beautiful," His soft voice carried over the short distance. Lavender couldn't quite make out his features but she remembered what he looked like. Not like she could ever forget.

Her entire face was red from windburn, nose completely numb and dripping, and her eyes were flooded with water. She was definitely not beautiful right now but his words still sent her heart in a frenzy.

"What is it you wanted to say?" Her voice was as cold as the air around them.

"Is that how you address your Prince?" He stepped closer and Lavender could see the smirk on his lips.

"You always said that in these moments you aren't my Prince but my _equal_." She stepped closer. " _My Blaise."_

"Times have changed," He hissed through his teeth. "I've changed."

"I've changed as well," Lavender raised her head a bit hoping to convey an ounce of confidence.

"You're not the one who has seen people die."

"I've seen plenty of death," Lavender huffed. "But that's not what you came to talk about."

"I'm getting married soon," And her world fell to the ground and shattered. The reality of it finally hitting her.

"Why bother to tell me that?" She prayed Blaise wouldn't notice her tears weren't from the cold anymore.

"Figured you should know." He shrugged feigning indifference.

"I thought-" Lavender cut herself off. She wouldn't make herself seem weak now. No, she'd hold it in and wait for him to crumble.

"Thought what?" Blaise stepped to close this time. His right foot kicked the pocket watch further into the snow. He moved a hand up to cup her face.

"It doesn't matter," Lavender rushed to dig the watch from the snow and moved away from the boy. "None of this matters now. You'll marry some pretty high born and I'll eventually marry whatever village boy makes the best case to my mother."

"We could still meet up," His words were sincere and caused acid to rise in Lavender's throat.

"I _won't_ be your mistress."

"You just want to end it?" Poison dripped from his lips. "Throw everything we have away?"

"Like you tried to save it?"

"We knew from the beginning this could never go beyond secret meet-ups."

"Then why are you still here?" Lavender's hand gripped the watch tighter. "I knew how this would end."

"To ask you the same question," Blaise sneered. "Why are you _here._ If you knew what this was all about why did you come?"

She had dreaded that very question. Knew it would come up eventually despite her fear of it. Lavender herself didn't have the answer and didn't know how to deflect it. She hoped he didn't notice her hesitation.

"I just wanted to know who you'd become after all this time," It wasn't a good save but it was something.

"And what do you think?"

"You aren't the person I fell in love with," Lavender steadied herself. "And this was a waste of time."

She pushed her way past him willing herself not to look back. Not to allow herself to give into his smirk, his charm, and his ability to make her feel loved. He played her. Used her. She was a distraction to his real life. And Lavender tried to remind herself of that. They both knew he'd end up marrying someone else far sooner than she would. As much as Lavender hoped he'd convince his mother to let him marry her she knew her hopes were wasted. She should have spent her wishes on something better. On finding someone who wouldn't leave when a better option arrived. Should have wished that she had better will power and not to trust the boy with the pretty smile.

There were a lot of things Lavender should have done but she couldn't go back and fix it. She'd deal with the consequences in the morning. She trudged through the snow back to her home. She'd have to wake up as soon as the sun rose and she didn't want to waste any more of her precious sleep.

Her steps needed to be quiet and calculated once she entered her home. She watched the black cloak flutter to the ground. The velvet material a stark contrast to the dirty floor. Normally, she'd rush to brush it off and hang it up but now she couldn't find it in her to care.

As she took off her dress she found the watch she had shoved into her pocket on the way back. It was still wet from the snow. Lavender took her time admiring the pretty thing. Her father had gifted it to her before he left claiming he'd have no need for it in battle. She carefully opened it to feel her heart drop. The time had stopped at 8:29. Now, both of her beautiful things would remind Lavender of him. She shoved the watch into the cloak and left them on the floor. Along with her heart and any ounce of naivety she had once possessed.

* * *

Ending note: I don't know what Alternate Universe to tag this as. All I know is that it isn't set during the normal timeline :P. Also, I really don't know what's up with my Lavender kick and I have no reasons as to why I picked Blaise. I really wanted to focus on Lavender and not so much on Blaise. I left him a bit open-ended on his reasoning to leave the reader guessing since that's what Lavender is going through. I really think this the product of my binging four seasons of Game Of Thrones to catch up in time for the new season. Again, I have no idea what time this is set as. We'll just call it Historical Fantasy and call it a day.


	77. Fighting For Him

House: Gryffindor

Year: Prefect

Category: Drabble

Prompt: [Character] Nymphadora Tonks

Word Count: 261

Other: Character Death

 _ **Fighting For Him**_

As Bellatrix held her to the wall, Nymphadora thought about her son. She sent a silent wish to whoever was listening that her son would be safe. That this war would end he could grow up in a world without Voldemort or Bellatrix running around senselessly killing people.

Her husband was somewhere else in the castle and Nymphadora wished she could have seen him one last time before she died. Because she _knew_ her aunt was about to kill her. There was no coming back from this moment. Deep down, a part of her wished she had stayed with her mother and son. But Nymphadora also knew she'd never forgive herself if she didn't _try_ to win this for Teddy.

Nymphadora had already lived a mostly fulfilled life, and while being able to see her son grow up would be nice, she was content with ending it here. That didn't stop her from whispering every wish she had for Teddy as her aunt cackled about the dark lord's plans.

1) That he'd grow up knowing they'd done this for him (Nymphadora didn't know if Remus was still alive)

2) That he wouldn't hate either of them for fighting today

3) That he'd be happy and lead a fulfilling life

4) That he would be kind to everyone and everything, but fight when he needed to

Bellatrix finally ended her monologue and Nymphadora shut her eyes tightly as she heard her Aunt whisper the killing spell. Even with her eyes closed she could see the flash of green before everything with black.


	78. Perfectly Scheduled

House: Gryffindor

Year: Prefect

Category: Standard

Prompt: [speech] "Life is too unpredictable to plan"

Word Count: 1068

Other: Modern AU, College AU, Non-Magic AU (I figured that Pansy's ambitiousness would drive her to go the extra mile with bullet journaling and essay writing where Cho's ravenclawness would lead her to think this was all ridiculous.)

 _ **Perfectly Scheduled**_

Pansy was about five seconds away from shaving her head and pulling a Britney Spears. The cursor on her laptop screen blinked at her menacingly. It was her fault for waiting so long to write the damn essay in the first place but she hadn't expected for her life to blow up in her face. She knew college would be hell but never did she expect it to be so horrible.

Pansy had an odd relationship with her roommate (thankfully the year was almost done and she'd never had to see the other girl again) and her workload was piling up. She spent the prior day writing two essays for her other classes. Honestly, she wasn't sure how she was still living at this point. Another problem was that she hadn't been outside in what seemed like weeks. Her only interactions with the outside world were when she needed food or had to go to class. Other than that, she was locked in her room or one of the private study rooms in the library. Pretty much like every other college student during the last few weeks of school.

To add on pressure, she had to pack her entire room up and get it ready to move back to her actual house. She really didn't mind that part besides the fact that she'd have to find time to clean her room. Other than that, she was fine with the whole ordeal.

She had her little bullet journal open next to her with her to-do list all neatly written in pretty cursive. It was satisfying to check something off her list but it bothered her to no end when something was left undone. She planned everything to the point where if it wasn't in the schedule she wouldn't do it.

The smart thing would be to step outside and take a walk or something. But Pansy had lost all account of her brain cells at this point and was left to stare blankly at her computer screen.

Her existential crisis was interrupted by her roommate coming back from god knows where.

"Are you still writing?" Cho asked while coming up behind Pansy to peer over her shoulder.

The other girl gritted her teeth in annoyance, "Yes."

"Don't you think you should do something else?"

"Shouldn't you worry about yourself?"

Cho ignored her and leaned more to look at Pansy's journal. She hummed softly as she read Pansy's list and let out a small chuckle.

"Life is too unpredictable to plan."

"What in the world is that supposed to mean?" Pansy rolled her eyes. "If you plan out your things then how is anything ever going to get done?"

"I don't know," Cho laughed. "It's something my mom says."

"Keep your philosophy bull crap away from me," Pansy huffed. "I'm trying to focus"

"Seems like you're getting a lot done."

Pansy reached behind her to wave the other girl away. Cho just giggled again as she made her way to her own desk.

"If you don't plan on actually working can you leave?"

"Let's make a deal,"

"What kind of deal?" Pansy twisted to look at the other girl.

"I'll leave you alone for the rest of the night if you go on a walk with me."

"Why would I want to go on a walk with you?"

"Because it'd be good for you?"

"But you annoy me."

"I'll be quiet."

"Fine," Pansy shut her laptop and pulled her shoes on. "But if you try to talk to me I'm turning around and coming back."

"Deal."

* * *

At first, the silence was welcomed and Pansy didn't mind it. But the longer their walk lasted the more she wanted to break the uncomfortable silence that fell on them.

"Are you actually going to get mad if we talk?" Cho looked at Pansy.

"No," She sighed. "I'm losing my mind."

"Wanna talk about your essay?"

"I don't even know what it's about."

"What class is it for?"

"Literature Analysis. I think I'm supposed to discuss the color theory in this book we read but, in my opinion, there isn't any color analysis to be made."

"Write about that."

"The professor would fail me."

Cho laughed, "I'm sure they wouldn't"

"She's a tough professor."

"Make shit up." Cho shrugged. "Or google something."

"I might have too because I have no idea what to write."

"Just look up the main color and emotion it goes with and discusses how that works with the characters or something."

"That's actually a good idea," Pansy stopped walking to jot the idea down in her phone. "I have to go back so I can write my outline."

"God," Cho scoffed. "You even write outlines?"

"It helps!"

"Sure, it does."

* * *

Cho kept her promise and left as soon as they got back to their room. Pansy immediately started her outline and research for her essay. Admittedly the outline was a tiny bit of a waste of time but it really did help Pansy. Her thoughts often jumbled themselves all up and she needed help getting them all out. Another reason for her bullet journal.

She knew she had to stop planning every moment of her life or she'd never do anything. That was the whole reason she spent the last few days locked in her room. The only thing she had scheduled was doing work.

But she was at college to learn not party unlike most of her peers. While she did agree with Cho that she needed a social life her academic life was somewhat thriving. Pansy wasn't the best at balancing them out. Maybe she should have put more work into her relationship with Cho? They could have been somewhat friends if Pansy didn't treat her like enemy #1. It wasn't something Pansy would know the answer to though.

Next year she'd end up living with her friends (the few she had actually managed to make despite her lack of a life) and she probably wouldn't end up talking to Cho. She supposed that if Cho wanted to keep in contact she would. Pansy didn't expect the other girl to though and wouldn't make the first move on that. She was a watcher, not a doer.

Although, if Pansy could work on scheduling less maybe Cho could work on talking to her more often. Who knows maybe they could really be friends by the end of this.


	79. Advice for the Clueless

House: Gryffindor

Year: Prefect

Category: Drabble

Prompt: [Song] Hey Jude by The Beatles

Word Count: 404

Other: Set in a universe where they don't have magic and Harry's parents are alive. Also, I hope I did this amazing song justice!

 _ **Advice for the Clueless**_

"Just ask her," Harry said sighing. He was honestly so done with the back and forth between his two friends. Someone needed to ask the other out before he lost all his hair. Or something equally ridiculous happened.

"I can't just _ask_ ," Ron whined while he paced around Harry's living room.

"And why is that?"

"Because she's Hermione."

"I'm well aware of who she is," Harry squinted at his best friend almost analyzing why they were friends. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"She's perfect!" Ron slumped onto the couch "So everything else has to be perfect."

"Honestly," Harry started. "I think she'd be happy with you doing anything."

"And how would you know that?"

"Because she tells me things." Harry huffed. "Or she tells Ginny who tells me."

"Don't bring my little sister into this."

"You could ask Ginny if you don't trust me."

"I trust Ginny less."

"Hell," Harry laughed. "I think even the Twins know at this point."

"I wouldn't trust them either."

"Do you trust any of your siblings?" Harry asked skeptically.

"I trust them in a lot of other fields."

"Fair enough."

"How'd you ask Ginny out?" Ron rubbed his hands nervously.

"Just kind of asked her one day in your living room."

"That's it?"

"Did you expect something else?"

"You're the most popular kid in school," Ron shrugged. "I expected some grand scheme."

"I planned our first date."

"I've decided to ask her tomorrow."

"I'll prepare ice cream for when you inevitably chicken out and cry."

* * *

The next day Ron did not end up on Harry's couch in tears. In true Ron fashion, he walked up to Hermione and shouted: "Hey wanna go out this weekend". For some reason, the curly haired girl said yes and now Harry was dealing with a frantic Ron (Harry was starting to prefer sad Ron).

While he was happy his two best friends had finally overcome their feelings he now had to watch them nervously glance at each other. The date was still a few days away and the tension was driving Harry mad. He couldn't imagine how they'd act once they settled into being a couple. Ron already gushed about Hermione enough for Harry's liking he didn't need anything more to it.

But, Harry assumed two happy and grossly in love friends were better than two sad friends. His parents were getting tired of refilling their ice cream stash.


	80. Magic, Love, and a Promise

House: Gryffindor

Year: Prefect

Category: Standard

Prompt: [Song] I'll follow you into the dark by Death cab for Cutie

Word Count: 991

Other: This song gives me a spooky vibe (if that makes sense) so I took the feeling from the song and the promise to follow the one you love no matter what. Hopefully it fits. Also, this is like a Fairytale AU in a way. Like the witch has magic and Harry is still "the Chosen One" but Lily and James are muggles.

 _ **Magic, Love, and a Promise**_

A voice cackled behind them as they ran through the forest. Sweat fell from James' face as he dragged Lily behind him. Wind nipped at their visible skin. Somehow their child, Harry, slept through it all.

It was James' fault in all honesty. He was the one who egged the witch on. Now they were all going to die at the hands of this mad woman and James wished he could take back everything he said. He let his cockiness get the best of him. Lily did always say it'd be the death of him.

Of course, she never quite objected to his behavior. She always murmured to him that she'd follow him anywhere if he did the same with her. It was one of the things that worked in their relationship, their support for the other.

James would even go as far as to say that the witch started their feud, although he didn't do anything to stop it. She didn't own the entire forest after all and they had a right to live there. Who was she to claim their house from them? So, James fought back and he believed he had that right. Especially because the woman seemed to always be snooping around for one of them. James thought he say her peering curiously at Harry before.

He had a family after all and this woman just existed in her shack brewing potions and giving off an overall creepy vibe. Which involved her chasing them threatening to erase their existence from the earth. James wasn't sure if the woman was actually speaking the truth or if she was good at lying and wanted to scare them a bit.

The sun was starting to set and casted harrowing shadows in James' line of sight. He wouldn't be able to navigate the forest in the dark and feared for the safety of his wife and child.

"You can have me if you promise safe passage for Lily and the child," James yelled into the wind hoping his voice would be carried to the witch. He could still hear her behind them but he didn't know if it was a trick or not.

"The child is what I need," The woman emerged from one of the shadows. "My potion requires a pure heart."

"Can't you find that somewhere else?" James stood in front of his family protecting them from the witch's view. He knew something was up with the woman and his child. Now more than ever he wished he moved his family the second the woman showed herself.

"But one's right in front of me," The witch cackled again a sick grin spreading on her face. "You should have left when I gave you the chance."

"Why?" James pressed. "You don't own this forest."

"No, I supposed I don't." She stepped forward. "But I do have more power than you in this moment."

James assumed she wasn't afraid to use her power to get what she wanted. She was granted the will to bend anything to her whim and James found that terrifying. He supposed he might have been in a similar situation if he also possessed magic. Although, He'd managed quite well without any supernatural forces helping him. Well, until he'd messed everything up and practically gotten his family killed.

"How do you know he's pure of heart?" Lily spoke from behind James.

"All children are," The witch peered at Lily. "Although, you might be close enough."

James tensed at her words, "Stay away from them."

"You definitely are not pure of heart." The witch eyed him up and down. "Then again neither am I."

"What potion are you trying to make to begin with?" James tried his best to distract the woman.

"Why would I tell you that?"

"Maybe we could help?"

"Without magic of your own?"

"Not everything needs to be solved with magic."

"I suppose so but that doesn't mean much to me," The witch's eyes glinted in the moonlight.

"What if we made a deal?" James felt his heart speed up.

"Do you really want to sell your soul to me, boy?"

If James was being honest then no he did not want to sell his soul but at this point his soul was worth less than his child. And he couldn't make Lily sell her soul even though she would in a heartbeat.

"I'd do anything for my family," James whispered.

"Then let me hold the child," The witch's spindly fingers moved towards the baby.

"If we make this deal you'll give him back?"

"A witch is bound to her promises."

James turned to face his wife with tears in his eyes her own steadied on him with a steel gaze. They nodded in agreement and Lily handed the woman the child.

"What a beautiful babe," The witch mused allowed. "Such a curious energy."

James held his breath as the witch gently tilted Harry around. Lily grasped at his arm and he could feel her nails in his skin.

The witch's eyes widened, "This child has a strange future ahead of him. It is not my place to end your path here."

The witch handed the baby back to Lily. Both mortals sputtered and stared at the woman as she began to walk away.

"Great things will come for your child," The witch backed into a shadow. "Protect him."

"You never said what you needed him for!" Lily yelled.

"It seems I don't need my potion any longer," And with that the witch disappeared completely.

The small family made their way back to their house as best they could. Their walk seemed longer than their escape from the witch as if the forest was shifting. Soon the house appeared again and both adults sighed with relief as their tired feet carried them home. Neither of them noticed the other cabin was completely gone. Only the trace of a cackle was left in the wind.


	81. Maybe I'll be Okay

House: Gryffindor

Year: Prefect

Category: 3

Prompt: [Musical] Mamma Mia

Word Count: 803

Other: I didn't mention magic but you could read this as taking place in the Mamma Mia universe or in the Harry Potter Universe. I wanted to really characterize Hannah's feelings with this decision instead of jumping right in with her telling Susan and Cho that she possibly invited her dad to her wedding. I haven't seen the second Mamma Mia but I don't think any of that would affect this but just in case I'm putting that here.

 _ **Maybe I'll be Okay**_

There was one thing she always desperately wanted to know, who her father was. It wasn't because her mother hadn't been enough for her or anything like that. Her curiosity just got the better of her in more ways than one.

Which is what led Hannah to go snooping around her mother's room one day. Well, she was actually looking for a vial of nail polish to see if it would go with her wedding dress, but when she came across the journal she thought of it as fate.

Her relationship with her mother was good and she figured she could use the journal to tease her mother a little. But as she read she learned more about three men who had the possibility to be her dad. Of course, she'd never really know, would she? Contacting these men would require quite a bit of effort and Hannah wasn't the best at coming up with schemes. She was very honest and there was no way she'd be able to meet any of these men if she told them the truth.

And besides, she didn't even know the outcome she wanted from all of this. She was well into adulthood at this point and her need for a father was less than when she was a child. What if this blew everything apart? Her mother most likely never wanted to see these men again or she would have reached out when she found out she was pregnant. Okay, maybe not since it would be a little odd to explain. But was it really Hannah's place to meddle?

Sure, it could finally drench this curiosity she had her whole life but her wedding was already putting stress on everyone. She didn't want to cause a bigger problem for them all to fix. Who knew what would happen if she explained everything to everyone.

"What to do," Hannah mumbled to herself as she flipped through the journal. Finding them might be a little hard but not impossible in retro spec.

Her eyes fluttered over to some of her wedding invitations and a plan popped into her head. Normally, Hannah thought things through and really considered outcomes before doing something but she let impulses get the better of her as she filled out invitations to these men.

She spent several days tracking them down before biting the bullet and mailing them out with the rest of the invitations. She disguised their names on the guest list so her mother wouldn't question it when she looked it over. Guilt began to bubble inside her along with excitement. She was so close to finally knowing who her father was.

When her two best friends Susan and Cho showed up she relayed her plan to them hoping they'd back her up. Of course, they pointed out her obvious flaws but supported her decision. The three girls flirted around the town giggling about what her father could be like. The excitement took over the guilt a little with each silly thing that her friends said.

"Maybe he'll like that weird soda you like that everyone else hates," Susan said as Hannah drank from a can of that very soda.

"Maybe he's the reason why you hate eggs," Cho pointed out.

"I'm not sure either of those things can be carried through genes," Hannah giggled but she thought more about the things they said.

What would he be like? And which one of the men would it be? Would it be obvious or would she be surprised when they arrived? Questions bounced around in her head and she wanted nothing more than to discuss it with Neville but she wasn't sure how he'd react. His own family was a touchy subject and she didn't want to seem like she was bragging. Or for him to burst her little fantasy but telling her all the facts she missed.

She tried to move the conversation on by pushing her friends to try on their bridesmaid dresses. Now her excitement shifted from her possible father to how beautiful her friends looked. She really was looking forward to her wedding. Some of it was due to hopefully putting a face to her imaginary father but mostly because she was to marry the man of her dreams with the world's best friends.

As she thought of those very reasons and the fact that her mother had been all she needed her whole life Hannah thought maybe she didn't _need_ to know who her father was. She could go on living her life all the same if none of them showed up or if they all refused to take a paternity test. She had all she needed right in front of her at this very moment. But, if everything fell into place she wouldn't refuse to find out.


	82. All the Time in The World

House: Gryffindor

Year: Prefect

Category: 4

Prompt: Missing the chance to say goodbye to a loved one

Word Count: 833

Other: Set during Sirius time in Azkaban but I never said exactly what year. I used "loved one" as plural and considered all the people that Sirius never got closure with. But mostly I think it's mostly a goodbye to his old life. (The title is in two lines just because I think it looks nicer like that and because it won't all fit in FFN's chapter title so I used the first part as the chapter title). I tried to follow canon as much as possible so some details may not be correct.

 _ **All the Time in The World**_

 _It's too bad you aren't here_

Time. It was all he had these days. Although, he really didn't ever know what _time_ it was exactly. Clocks held very little purpose here he supposed. He just knew that he had too much of it and little to do. His scenery never changed, his clothes never changed, nothing changed. If he had a mirror he'd maybe see how much his appearance had changed but he wasn't allowed such a luxury.

With all his time he thought about one thing. Or well maybe a couple of things but they all lead back to one problem. Peter Pettigrew. That _rat_ was out there somewhere living like the coward he always was, and people Sirius loved were dead because of this _rat_.

He couldn't even begin to think about Remus and what he must think of Sirius. He couldn't possibly know the truth behind this whole ordeal. They hadn't let Sirius see him before they locked him away. Or maybe, Remus didn't _want_ to see him. Sirius probably would never know the answer to that question. His only living friend and he'd never know how he truly felt about him.

But in all honesty the part that hurt the most was the fact that Harry had survived it all. His godson. The one he should be taking care of at this moment and not those horrible muggles. He heard whispers even in his tiny cell. People always tried to talk early on.

He thought of ways to fix everything. None of his plans could be executed due to his imprisonment but it helped him pass his _time._ If only he had time that night. He should have checked up on them as he wanted. Should have never let Peter be the secret keeper. Sirius supposed he should have done a lot of things. Now, he couldn't do any of them.

He couldn't see Harry grow up, he couldn't talk to Remus, he couldn't laugh with James, and he couldn't cook with Lily. The last too stung a little. Harry and Remus could be attainable in some fantasy world were Sirius is somehow released. But James and Lily were gone. Sirius hadn't even been able to say goodbye to them.

The last time he saw them he hadn't said goodbye. It was some dumb tradition he and James started because they were always attached at the hip. If one of them said goodbye it was serious.

That last night they allowed him to put Harry to bed. He kissed the child's forehead as he tucked him in and then made his way to kiss Lily on the cheek. He's pretty sure he hit James upside the head and then ran out the door before the other could do the same to him. Then the next night they were gone from his life forever.

His only family, true family, torn apart in a matter of seconds because of a weak-willed man who never learned to leave them alone. All the fond memories Sirius had of James, Lily, and even Remus were tainted by Pettigrew.

Time gave him a lot of open space to think about his revenge on Peter Pettigrew. How he'd make that sorry excuse for a man break like how this prison has broken Sirius. He knew James would be upset with him if he did that. Say that Voldemort must have twisted Peter enough and it wasn't worth it. But, Sirius also knew that no matter what Voldemort could do to him he'd never would have betrayed the Potters.

That's what he'd tell himself over and over again. In all his conjured-up letters to Lily and James, little things he wrote in his head and hoped they could see wherever they were, he'd say all the things that made him hate Peter. He'd tell them whatever he could about Harry. He said goodbye a million times. Sometimes he repeated it in his head like a mantra. And sometimes he'd "forget" to say it for old time's sake. He'd apologize for not catching onto Peter's act before and letting them down.

He hoped that he could get out of his cell one day to actually deliver a letter to them. Nicely wrapped, hand-written, letters that he could place by their graves. Something to commemorate two of the greatest people he'd ever met. He hoped he could see Remus and if the other truly never wanted to see him again Sirius could at least say a proper goodbye there. He hoped he could at least see Harry and tell him all the stories he had of his parents.

He wished these sorts of things every day. They kept him going when everything else told him to stop. He assumed that had he listened he'd be able to see James and Lily but Sirius needed to fulfill his wishes first. He couldn't leave knowing Pettigrew was out there hiding.

No, Sirius had a long list of things he needed to do before he could say goodbye.


	83. Testing Love

House/team: Ravenclaw

Class subject: History of Magic (Leader)

Story category: Drabble

Prompt: Failing a test

Word count: 652

 _ **Testing Love**_

"I don't see why we have to ask everyone for their answers to these questions," Hermione tutted.

"Because just asking Dean would be a dead giveaway!" Ginny retorted while walking into the common room, clipboard in hand.

"I still don't see why we're doing this," Hermione muttered to herself. "If you're having doubts just break up with him."

"But what if I'm making things up and we are meant to be or something?"

"I think you'd know at this point if you truly were meant to be, Gin."

"I need to at least try," Ginny mumbled to herself as they walked up to a group of boys.

"Can we ask you guys some questions for a class?" Hermione asked, her own clipboard poised.

"Sure, Mione." Ron said without looking up from the game of chess he was playing.

The series of questions came from a muggle teen magazine that Ginny found at Hogsmeade. At first, she bought it out of curiosity, but after reading it, she started to think about her relationship with Dean. Was she meant to be with him? She knew she liked him in a sense but was it more than a friendship or just a slight admiration for someone? Really, that's what Ginny was out to discover.

With all their answers compiled, the two girls left. None of the boys seemed to question their antics though, most likely due to Hermione's presence. Everyone was also scared to mess with Ginny due to her overprotective family.

"Ginny?" Hermione finally looked up from studying the results. "You've completely failed."

"What?"

"So, according to this dumb test, you and Dean are the least compatible people on the planet," Hermione stifled her laugh. "However, you and Harry are extremely compatible."

"Shut up!" Ginny hid her face. Her childhood crush on Harry hadn't quite disappeared and she didn't need Hermione teasing her about it at every given chance. "Why did you even check?"

"I had a hunch," Hermione giggled.

"Fine," Ginny walked over to look at the answers. "I'll compare yours and Ron's"

"You will not!"

They scuffled for a bit before Ginny gave up. Someday, she'd make Hermione realize she had feelings for her older brother (which were gross by the way) but for now she'd let the older girl continue in her denial. Much like how Ginny decided that she was going to deny her feelings for Harry until the day she died.

"But honestly," Hermione started. "I don't see how your conflicting interests in ice cream determine how compatible you and Dean are."

"Because how can we have cute ice cream dates if we can't share ice cream?"

"Is that really the most important thing?"

"Well," Ginny paused. "Shouldn't we have the same interests?"

"Sure, you guys should be into some of the same things but liking everything he enjoys isn't a requirement. You should have some differences." Hermione scoffed. "You are still your own person after all."

"I know that," Ginny sighed. "But it seems like we're both together just to be with someone."

"Then you already had your answer before taking this dumb test."

"But the 'what if' moments could have overpowered my practical decision to break it off with Dean."

"Gin," Hermione moved to sit next to the younger girl. "You really don't need to be with someone. You know, that right? I get the girls in your year push that, but it's okay to be single."

"I know, Mione." Ginny sighed. "It's just nice to have someone special to call your own."

"You'll figure it out, eventually."

After her talk with Hermione and the results of the test she made her way to talk to Dean. The breakup was resolved a bit more mutually than Ginny expected. She'd rather have that then have Dean hate her.

She kept the results that showed her, and Harry would be compatible, and tried to forget the entire experiment happened.


	84. Proud Prefect

House/team: Ravenclaw

Class subject: History of Magic (Leader)

Story category: Standard

Prompt: Prefect Badge

Word count: 1,026

 _ **Proud Prefect**_

Percy knew he was annoying in an odd sort of sense. He knew when people thought he was overbearing, and he knew they didn't like his enforcement of rules. But, being a Prefect is what made him Percy.

Deep down he wanted his fellow students to like him, but he also didn't want to disappoint the professors who thought he was perfect for the job. His badge was a symbol of pride not a symbol of his power over other students. The rules were there for a reason although Percy knew not to press some onto certain people. He did what he was told to do but that didn't mean he was heartless.

If a first year was wandering around at night because they couldn't sleep, he'd give them a warning and walk them back safely. The castle was large and intimidating to get used to. He himself hadn't quite gotten used to the expansive rooms and hallways.

People tended to think Percy gave out citations at every opportunity no matter the situation. He did hand out the most only because students thought rules were suggestions and not rigid expectations. They also didn't realize that he did it to keep them safe. Wandering around at night could lead someone onto the wrong staircase while they changed, and they could get hurt. Percy was caring although people including his siblings didn't think so.

He looked out for his siblings in different ways than most. Sure, he nagged them to do their work but really what older sibling wouldn't. Even Bill and Charlie would get on the Twins' cases surrounding work. He wanted his siblings to make their parents proud.

When he first received his Prefect badge, he'd never been so proud of himself. For weeks he dreamt of seeing it come in the post after his fourth year. What else could Percy do if he wasn't a Prefect? He was terrible at Quidditch, not because he disliked the sport, but due to his inability to ride a broom. And he didn't fit into anything musical at Hogwarts.

Contributing to his school was important to Percy. Going through his years doing nothing would be worse than possibly failing. To fail he at least had to try. For him his bravery was in striving to reach his goals, not necessarily diving headfirst into a battle.

His siblings made sure to make fun of him for his difference in bravery. Mostly it was the twins, but they showed their love in bizarre ways. On one side Percy using the rules to protect his siblings showed his love and the twins teasing him showed theirs.

The twins didn't pay attention to people or things not worth their attention, so Percy took everything they said with a grain of salt. They ignored his rules and he ignored their pranks.

When he became Head Boy his Prefect badge no longer donned his chest at every given moment. His new badge did inflate his ego more than the old one. Out of everyone he was picked. His old badge was still sat in his trunk. He felt the need to keep it with him at all times, even if it wasn't needed.

At times, Head Boy was worse in terms of the number of students who disliked him, but he would have hated for someone else to have his new badge. Percy liked to advance in things which led him to the Ministry once he graduated. The ability to rise up in the ranks was exactly what Percy wanted.

The only time he was prouder to see a Prefect badge on someone else was when Ron's came in the mail. Percy knew that Ron wasn't going to follow in his footsteps and keep to the rules, but he was a caring kid who wanted everyone to be safe. The student population seemed to like Ron and maybe he'd be liked more than the others.

He had the same feeling when he learned Hermione would also wear the Prefect badge. She was almost like a sister to him. Percy would have loved for one of his younger siblings to end up like Hermione. Her head was in the right place and she'd follow the rules the way they were meant too.

Being a Prefect really was an over glorified student who sucked up to the teachers enough to get some extra power. Percy knew this. He knew he earned that right not because they needed him but because he did what they had asked of him. Every word a professor said he followed with caution. But he still followed.

Percy wasn't one to try and deviate from the path. He wouldn't lead some revolution into a new age at Hogwarts or some other dumb idea some kid would try to do with their limited power. He just wanted to be known for something other than someone who thinks they know everything. Or who was better than some of the students because of his scores and badges.

Sure, he still polished both of his badges well into his Ministry job but it reminded Percy that he had a purpose once. If he could have responsibility over students, then why couldn't he have the same thing in the workplace?

His Prefect and Head Boy statuses got him a somewhat good position early on in his career. It showed that he willingly followed directions and could enforce things. Sometimes he wore his badges on the inside of his coat where only he could see them. Just to prove to himself that he could do things.

When his boss became a bit too demanding, he'd remind himself of all the worst things he experienced at school. How all the kids hated him because of his citations. In comparison his boss seemed like less of a problem.

The moment his eldest daughter became a Prefect he wore his old badge to the train station. It was cheesy and most certainly embarrassing towards his daughter. But Percy could care less. He wanted to show her there could be pride in her badge, not just self-loathing or the need to fit in.


	85. A home within the pages of books

House/team: Ravenclaw

Class subject: History of Magic (Leader)

Story category: Drabble

Prompt: [Setting] The Hogwarts Library

Word count: 568 [A/N 22]

 _ **A home within the pages of books**_

Most children were excited to explore the castle during their first few days. They complained about classes and tried to wander close enough to the forest to see glimpses of what made it forbidden. Weather was usually nice around the beginning of the term and no one wanted to be stuck inside.

Sure, there were a few stragglers, but no one strayed inside the library. Madam Pince enjoyed the quiet but it was a place of learning. How could anyone be learning if they were running around ignoring their responsibilities? She, unlike the children preferred the safety of her library to the harshness of the outdoors. Books comforted her in a way that no one else could. Irma enjoyed walking through the aisle of books appreciating the knowledge they could bestow upon her.

Kicking people out of the library or denying them restricted books didn't bother her. It's not like Irma was unsympathetic towards the children but she followed the rules and didn't break them for anyone, not even the children she liked.

Not all of the kids who passed through Hogwarts threw caution to the wind when it came to their studies. She knew the regulars of the library and the ones who only showed up near exams or other large projects. Often, Irma would check up on her regulars and offer them more help. Not like they needed it, but she really couldn't stand the children who asked her useless questions.

While she worked in a place of learning she couldn't stand to listen to a child gab on about something that could have been answered if they just looked in front of them. If genuine confusion was present, she'd try to help in the best way possible. That was rarely the case.

The spectacle of going to school was worth more to most of the students than what they would actually learn in the old castle. Just to say they had magic was the privilege they all wanted. None of them even considered what they would do after school until it hit them square in the face.

Irma knew the second she saw the library that she wanted to stay in it forever. That nothing else would be as fulfilling to her if she picked another job. Nowhere else could she have access to all of the knowledge in the world. She could consume and consume until there was truly nothing left. Shelf by shelf she combed through the library reading every book she could.

Notebooks were piled high in her house and office filled with notes on books she'd read. The purpose of them was to help Irma gain awareness of her library in order to help the students but now she enjoyed the process. Carving out time to do it was easy because she threw most of her schedule away in order to complete her notes. Her extensive records helped her find books for the students faster than she'd done before.

To most the library was just a place to waste time in the guise of studying but to Irma it was a sanctuary. Even in her days at Hogwarts she wouldn't leave the library until absolutely confident in her work. It was her home. A place that was comforting far more than any other place she'd been. And, Irma would stay until they dragged her out or until she passed on.


	86. Allergic to the truth

House/team: Ravenclaw

Class subject: History of Magic (Leader)

Story category: Standard

Prompt: [Speech] "I think I'm allergic to you." [Action] Casting a sleeping curse

Word count: 1221 [A/N 31]

 _ **Allergic to the truth**_

"I think I'm allergic to you," Oliver wheezed out a cough.

"It's not my fault you're sick," Percy didn't even look up from his desk.

"I _don't_ get sick," another cough sounded from Oliver's side of the room. "Therefore, it's allergies and the only possibility is _you_."

"Or maybe," Percy drawled. "You caught a cold from practicing too much."

"Some of us are trying to win the quidditch cup."

"Guess you shouldn't have gotten sick then."

"Percy?" Oliver's voice broke. "What if I don't win again?"

The other boy turned to face Oliver, "Nonsense, of course, you'll win."

"Maybe I should sit out."

"Absolutely not," Percy stood up. "You've been aiming for this since you were born."

"Well," He laughed. "More like first year but okay."

"Listen," The bed dipped under Percy's weight. "If anyone could lead them to victory it's you."

"Just because you're my best friend doesn't mean you can lie to me." Insecurities crawled up Oliver's throat as another cough wracked through him. "We all know that Charlie was a better leader."

"I'd never lie to you."

Oliver enjoyed knowing that he was the only one Percy treated this way. The redhead was honest and open with only him. He didn't really like lying but Percy would do it when necessary (like telling his little sister that she had a chance with Harry). Omission of truth was usually Percy's style.

People saw Percy as a cold, law-abiding, fun-sucker when in reality he was witty, bent the rules a little, and made Oliver laugh more than anyone else. Of course, the rules he bent were small ones that no other prefect would bat an eye at. And his sarcastic remarks were stumbled upon. But Oliver loved him nonetheless.

Except, Oliver couldn't figure out where the love started and where it ended. Was it a brotherly love created from years spent together, a friendship type love, or a romantic love. He never dwelled on it for too long. Quidditch was a good distractor and took up most of his time but now anxiety about life after Hogwarts was causing him to worry about other things.

The scariest thing for him to face used to be the Percy ordeal but now his future was a little scarier. Plus, with the Quidditch Cup, he couldn't help but think about Percy. Thinking about the Cup made him anxious that he was a bad leader and that mindset wasn't good. So, Oliver pushed it away to ponder about other things.

Like what holding Percy's hand would feel like, getting an apartment together, dancing to some cheesy song. Okay so maybe Oliver was leaning more towards the romantic side but he wouldn't acknowledge it further. Acting upon his feelings wasn't an option (it never had been) so burying them was the route he took. It'd take an extensive treasure map written by the best pirate to find Oliver's feelings. Considering the boy in question couldn't find them himself and he hid the so-called "treasure".

"Gryffindor will win for sure," the assuring tone from Percy's voice shook Oliver from his thoughts. "I know it."

"And when have you ever been wrong?" A sniffle came out before the smile made its way across Oliver's face.

* * *

"Who do you want to try this sleeping curse on?" Fred whispered to his brother. Neither of them wanted to test out their made-up spell.

"Why not our usual tester?" Laughed George.

"Percy works," Fred mused. "Just curious about if you wanted someone new."

"If it isn't broke don't fix it." A shrug came from the other twin.

Except it was a broken plan. Percy was on alert at all times now and knew the twins would try something especially during his last year. So, when Fred started whispering a weird spell next to him Percy simply moved out of the way not wanting to become a mutated toad.

No one involved thought the curse would hit anyone nor did they know exactly what it would do. But, when Oliver Wood in all of his sick glory fell to the ground of the dining hall fast asleep, they knew something bad was to come. The twins got an earful from Mcgonagall and Percy paced around the entire Infirmary trying to think of ways to wake his best friend up.

The Quidditch match was in a few days and if Oliver didn't wake up it'd be canceled. Gryffindor wouldn't be able to find a substitute in that amount of time. If they even wanted to play without Oliver. They all knew about his intense need to win the Quidditch Cup.

Not to mention the boy was still recovering from being slightly sick. He'd really be disoriented when he woke up and then push himself harder than before in practice to win the cup.

* * *

Since the twins created the curse no one could figure out how to reverse it. Madam Pomfrey tried everything in her book twice and still couldn't get Oliver to wake up. Percy was scared more now than ever that Gryffindor would have to forfeit. He'd be a failure to Oliver if he let that happen.

So, Percy did what he did best and spent all his time in the library researching sleeping curses. Except, he only found all the remedies that Madam Pomfrey already tried. The only thing he found that she hadn't done was in all the fairytales where the prince kissed the princess awake. Which of course wouldn't work in their situation because Percy wasn't a prince in a fairytale and Oliver was far from a princess.

But on the night before the quidditch match, Percy had run out of all other options and decided on a whim to do it anyway. He didn't expect it to turn out like "True love's first kiss" but what else could he do?

If it worked Percy swore himself to secrecy that he wouldn't tell anyone. He didn't need the twins teasing him or the glares he already got to turn into weird stares. Most importantly he didn't know how Oliver would react and he didn't _want_ to know either. Percy was about to cross a bridge he barely even thought about over the years.

The kiss was short, much shorter than any of the ones he shared with Penelope. When he leaned back and nothing changed Percy didn't know how to feel. Was he disappointed or happy? The redhead stared at Oliver for a little longer until the other boy suddenly startled and sneezed in his face.

Percy jumped back and spluttered, "I cannot believe that just happened."

"I'm so allergic to you that I woke up from a coma to let out the world's biggest sneeze straight into your face," Oliver's voice came out scratched and worn but he laughed anyway.

"I'm just glad you're awake for the match later."

"It's been that long!" Oliver coughed. "How'd you wake me up?"

"You just woke up on your own," Percy lied a small blush rising up his cheeks.

Oliver then continued on to talk about the weird dreams he had while out and Percy smiled softly to himself. If one day he sorted out his own feelings he might tell Oliver the true reason why he woke up but for now, Percy kept to his promise.


	87. Saving Us

House/team: Ravenclaw

Class subject: History of Magic (Leader)

Story category: Drabble

Prompt: [Song] Turning Tables by Adele

Word count: 630

Notes: Domestic abuse and Non-Magic AU

 _ **Saving Us**_

 _This would be the last time._

Narcissa swore it to herself. Engrained it into her brain. Seared it into her skin like the bruises he had left. She wouldn't stand for this, not anymore.

Her cheek burned red, but she could only focus on the tears welling up in her son's eyes. The shame they bore as he watched his father stand over her crumpled figure. This would be the first and last time Draco ever witnessed the abuse she endured. She'd finally get them out of there, no matter the cost.

Under the guise of night, she rushed to pack her things. Her footsteps were quiet yet calculated as she ducked into Draco's room to fill a bag with his clothes. A pang of guilt wracked her chest as she had to leave behind some of his favorite things. She wouldn't be able to give him everything in their new life, but she would try so damn hard.

Narcissa's plan was to see if her sister Andromeda would allow them to stay with her for a few nights. The emergency funds she'd been saving wouldn't last long, but Lucius would immediately head to look for her. She hoped her husband wouldn't suspect her sister since they'd never had a good relationship. But they were family in the end, and she _knew_ Andromeda would help her. At least, she prayed she would.

It was difficult journeying to the center of town with Draco asleep on her back and two bags. The bus ride to her sister's town was long, but thankfully they ended up on the last bus of the night. They'd be long gone before Lucius even noticed. He'd probably assume she was taking Draco to school and then to run some errands.

She didn't want to know what would happen when he realized she wasn't coming back. She shuddered at the thought of who he would torture instead of her.

* * *

By the time Lucius found her the restraining order had been processed and the divorce papers were being handled. He couldn't touch her now, and she'd never let him near Draco again. She had enough evidence to prove the abuse. The court ruled in her favor and she couldn't be more relieved.

Even though Lucius couldn't torment her in the real world, that didn't stop him from entering her dreams. Visions of her crumpled onto the floor as he scowled down at her were burned into her mind. She'd shake awake every night, her breath ragged and chest heaving. But always quiet. Narcissa wouldn't, no, _couldn't_ forgive herself if she woke Draco up with her problems.

He wasn't adjusting to his new school well. Rumors spread, and he didn't have the wealth he used to have. Narcissa did receive some funds from the court case but she'd have to get a stable job soon. She hated the look of guilt Draco gave her when he was able to eat, and she wasn't.

Narcissa didn't mind. Her child came first - that's why she wasn't able to leave Lucius as soon as she'd hoped. She wanted to give him a chance to be a father despite his horrible nature. Draco deserved a father, for a short while at least. But Narcissa couldn't go on pretending, not when Draco witnessed it himself. His safety came before hers.

Her old life burned away as she worked her way into a new one. She worked hard to become the savior she needed in herself years ago. To be the best mother Draco could ever need and the central figure in his life. A point of strength when he felt he couldn't continue. That he would remember what she did for them. Narcissa became what she needed for both of them, not just herself.


	88. Words Can Kill

House/team: Ravenclaw

Class subject: History of Magic (Leader)

Story category: Standard

Prompt: [Character] Sybill Trelawney

Word count: 1156

 _ **Words Can Kill**_

Aged seven, Sybill is sitting on the rusty old swing set by herself. None of the other children wanted to play with her, so she simply watched them all run around the pristine playground. Watched as they pushed each other on the swing set. Sybill hadn't yet mastered the art of swinging by herself so she dragged her feet in the dirt, idly swaying her body back and forth.

Tears threatened to spill, but she wouldn't allow them. She couldn't let the words they spoke that cut through her like glass get to her. Or, at least, she couldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing the wound.

"Hey!" some boy snickered. "Get lost, freak."

Sybill sniffled in response as she slowly lifted herself from the metal swing. It creaked, almost as if it was saying goodbye to her. Although it was horrible, Sybill couldn't help but mutter to herself that she hoped the boy would get hurt. The words came out and stung her mouth. Deep down in the back of her mind, Sybill knew they weren't her words.

And when he ended up in the hospital with a broken arm, rumors started to spread. It happened long after Sybill left the playground and not a single soul heard her, but somehow, she ended up with the blame. Her family moved soon after.

* * *

At the age of eleven, Sybill trotted up onto the magnificent Hogwarts Express. Child-like wonder beamed through her at the thought of finally escaping to a place that would accept her. She couldn't be the 'weird' one now since everyone here would have magic.

She was still hopeful as she heard laughter and whispers as she moved through the train. A little less hopeful when she sat by herself in an empty compartment. And her dreams were absolutely crushed when people visibly moved to sit away from her at the Ravenclaw table.

They hadn't even talked to her. No one _knew_ her and yet they all acted like they heard every rumor about her. Yet, she still couldn't let them see they were getting to her. She devoted herself to her classes and grades. If she couldn't get someone to be her friend, then she would at least make them jealous of her brain.

Except they were all scared of her. The girls in her dorm heard the mutterings that came from her mouth as she slept. Saw the predictions unfold in front of their eyes. New rumors replaced the old, but this time Sybill couldn't escape. She was stuck, imprisoned, in the one place that was supposed to save her.

* * *

On the eve of her fifteenth birthday, she realized she was in love. He was a kind boy that actually paid attention to her. He made her feel _wanted_. Her gift was actually a gift to him, and not a curse. She could finally be herself.

Her destructive thoughts lessened, and her loneliness disappeared. She finally had the savior she wished for. Someone by _her_ side and not _theirs_.

People still whispered but it was hard to hear them over her fast heartbeat when his hand wrapped around hers. The laughter was drowned out by the fleeting touches he left on her skin.

At the age of fifteen, she finally had _someone_.

* * *

By her nineteenth year, she was married to the boy she fell in love with at fifteen. The wedding was small, practically nonexistent, but she was in love and that was what mattered.

She couldn't care less who showed up and who didn't. Sybill was only focused on him and no one else. Besides, she could still hear the whispers. Either they just haunted her, or they were actually happening. Sybill would never know since the sound was engraved into every fiber of her being.

She tried to hear him alone when he gave his speech, but the voices kept trying to breakthrough. Obviously, whatever controlled these thoughts of hers that didn't actually belong to her felt something needed to be said. She ignored them like she had been doing for years.

Sybill tried to stop the "nonsense" since she left Hogwarts. She tried to make a name for herself and find a decent job. But her reputation preceded her. No matter how hard she tried, Sybill couldn't get anyone to believe her that the predictions were over.

They only existed between her and the voice that whispered them to her.

* * *

At twenty-three, it started to crumble. Tensions rose between them as Sybill tried to figure out what to do. Her mind was breaking from the stress of holding _them_ back. Her gift had been repressed for too long and the voices were becoming restless. Her muttering increased at night, waking him up. That was the first time he called her crazy.

The rain soaked her as she ran away from him with only a simple bag of clothes. She had no idea where she was going but the pain of her heartbreak shattered her body. Her knees hit the asphalt, and shortly after a purple bus drove up to her. She boarded and stayed until she felt like getting off.

Sybill tried to not dwell on it for too long. That she was alone again. Everyone else was right when they called her a freak who wouldn't have a happy ending. She was doomed from the start.

* * *

Twenty-seven came and she arranged a meeting to become a professor at Hogwarts. Her gift was nearly gone, but that didn't mean she can't fake it. Sybill knew the art of Divination well enough to teach it; she didn't really need to prove she had it. Her grades from school would be enough of an indicator.

But Dumbledore didn't buy it. He could see through the terribly thin wall Sybill constructed. He read every movement and word and automatically _knew._ Sybill never figured out how except for the fact that her terrible acting led him to the answer. But how he knew before she barely even began surprised her.

She pleaded, begged, on her knees for him to give her a chance. Refusal to let her life be taken from her sparked through her veins. Sybill wanted to take it all back. She wanted the power for herself and she wouldn't let others take it from her anymore.

As he walked out the door the voices took over almost like they knew she needed help. The horrible words that flowed from her body without her consent made Dumbledore stay. This time was for real and he knew it. Sybill didn't want to see the horrible prophecy enact itself, but the words were already spoken.

At the age of twenty-seven, Sybill took her power back but gave it to the dark lord in a twisted turn of fate. The universe spoke him into existence and Sybill was the vessel. Horrible things would happen because they had been willed. Maybe they were all doomed.


End file.
